Break To Deliverance
by Silver Thorne
Summary: Sequel to "These Tears You Cry" In the oncoming trials will Legolas heal? Or are bridges better left burnt?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_******

_Do not own any of Tolkiens characters – am not trying to make money_

**_Rating:_******

* * *

**To the reviewers – thank you for all of your support! Here we are. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**~CHAPTER ONE~ **

"Let me go."

Elrond's eyes softened at those words as he stared at the young man across the room. Aragorn was the incarnation of restless. His hair was a tousled mess and his clothing had seen better days and nights. Now, worn and torn, he looked in no state to travel without a nights rest and Elrond glanced sidelong at Glorfindel for a similar reaction.

The blond met his gaze, though he gave nothing away and merely inclined his head.

"Let you go?" Elrond replied, returning his gaze to the ranger, resting his hands on the scrolls beneath his hands.

"Yes." Aragorn replied, "I am of better use there than here."

"Estel."

Elrond's tone already told the ranger all that he needed to know, yet he bowed his head and prepared himself for the lecture anyway. The Lord of Rivendell continued.

"You are in no condition to go gallivanting around the borders of Rivendell slaying orcs."

Aragorn tensed his jaw and stared hard at the ground.

"I can be of use-"

"No." Elrond cut in ere the man could complete his sentence.

"But-"

The glare silenced him, severing all notions of a plea and closing a door on the conversation. Aragorn dipped his head and turned toward the door, Elrond's eyes dropping back to the scrolls once again as the ranger left the room. Glorfindel straightened away from the window and glanced across at the other Elf Lord.

"Mayhap-"

"_Saes,_ I need not hear it from you, Glorfindel." Elrond waved a hand in the direction of the blond, ere returning it to touch his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose.

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed slightly as he gauged the reaction, "As you wish."

"How long has it been, Glorfindel?" The Lord asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"A month, my Lord."

"Of course, time escapes me." Elrond dropped his hand and stared down at the scroll.

Glorfindel merely dipped his head, turning toward the door as Erestor knocked and entered, dark eyes tired as he stepped forward. Glorfindel and he exchanged a look, both sparing a glance at Elrond ere their eyes met again. Both knew what the other was thinking. Waiting to be acknowledged the Elf stood still until Elrond lifted his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Erestor, what might I do for you?"

"A message has arrived for you, My Lord." The Elf reached into the folds of his robe and extracted a neatly addressed letter, handing it over to Elrond.

The Lord took it with a raise of his eyebrows, glancing at Erestor for answers. The Elf was impassive. Dropping his eyes the surprise and interest died in Elrond's eyes and a shadow passed over his face and when he spoke, his voice was low and far away.

"I see."

* * *

The sunlight cut across the skies in sharp shards of light, breaking over clouds and bringing about a new day. Legolas tilted his head, staring out at the thick woodland of Mirkwood from the balcony of his chamber. His pale blue eyes trailed over the trails of the forest and once again, he greeted the emptiness, as he did every morn. A frown still pulled at his brow and his eyes darted as he searched depths far deeper than that of the woodland.

_"Not like this…"_ the words echoed in his mind, memories he had long placed aside, if not pushed.

A knock to his chamber door caused him to jerk from his thoughts and turn his head sharply. He already knew…..

* * *

Thranduil stalked up and down the chamber, a map in one hand, a letter in the other. His eyes darted from one text to the other, long blonde mane swirling as he turned at the open door and walked back toward the window, footsteps echoing loudly. The Elven King paused, let his eyes run over the length of the map and turned again, pausing mid-step. He then raised his eyes slowly and let them settle on the lithe figure of his son, standing in the doorway, large eyes fixed upon his father.

Thranduil raised his head and stepping toward the large desk, placed the map and letter down atop a pile of various other scrolls and parchments. He then beckoned his son forward.

Legolas squared his shoulders as he stepped into the room, placing his bow and quiver aside he let his eyes drift around the chamber. He could already feel the tension curling inside of him. He had avoided such a confrontation with his sire for many weeks. Such a thing had been possible as his father had been engaged in numerous council meetings, barely able to find a minutes peace with his son ere a disaster struck somewhere in the dark wood. He had not even been present when his son had returned, but then, that was to be expected. His father was a busy King, and Mirkwood was darkening with shadow and threat. Even his return had been closely watched and guarded as he had been escorted to his home from the borders of Mirkwood by his father's guard.

Rivendell's support would be greatly appreciated and staring at his father as the King adjusted the papers upon his desk, he prayed it was Lord Elrond that he wished to discuss. Thranduil glanced at his son with a gentle smile that any other would have stared agape at. The King was not known by others to have possessed much of an affectionate nature, only a hot temper.

"Legolas." he stepped toward his son, extending both hands to the Prince's shoulders and gripping him firmly, looking him over as he did so.

"_Adar_." Legolas dipped his head, raising a hand to touch his chest.

"Such formality," Thranduil smiled, releasing his son, his eyes lingering upon his child a moment longer than intended.

Legolas took it as a rhetorical statement and was grateful when his father turned his back. He released the breath he had been holding subtly, clasping his hands loosely in front of him, head slightly bowed.

"I apologise for my long absence, I was delayed."

The King scoffed, "By that ranger friend of yours, I've no doubt." There was a lilt of humour in Thranduil's voice and he did not notice the flicker of sadness in his son's eyes.

Legolas dropped his gaze, staring at the floor, brow furrowed, "Yes." He replied.

"And how fairs the House of Elrond?" Thranduil asked as he gazed out of the window, gripping his hands behind his back as he lifted his head, surveying the forest.

"They fair well, father." There was not a moment's hesitation.

Thranduil, back turned to Legolas, allowed his eyes to narrow slightly.

"Do they?"

Legolas froze, his eyes lifting from the floor. That tone of voice, that disbelieving, patronising tenor…his heart lurched. Thranduil turned, just as Legolas managed to dissolve the dread from his expression.

"That is not what I have been told." The King replied, his tone dropping.

Legolas glanced across at the desk ere he turned his eyes to his father, remaining impassively calm. Thranduil frowned slightly, took a step forward, his large regal form threatening. The prince did not shy away and met his father's stare blankly, that familiar sense of indifference blanketing his mind and heart. His father then did something extremely unexpected and reached out a hand, catching his son's chin in his hand. Legolas refused to recoil and instead he managed to blink and stare blankly at his father.

"You need not defend his pride, Legolas."

The elf prince frowned slightly, and he managed to incline his head, conveniently extracting his chin from his father's fingers.

"I do not know what you mean." He replied, his voice soft, unchallenging.

Thranduil arched an eyebrow, "I am well aware of Elrond's son's condition."

Legolas felt a lump formulate in the back of his throat and he unconsciously stood straighter. His heart twisted in his chest and panic caused the blood to roar in his ears…Valar…if his father knew of Elrohir, then he must have known of-.

"I think it most noble of you to have tarried to remain with the young elf." His father smiled, and then his expression sobered, "Though a letter would have weighed in your favour."

"I apologise." Legolas replied, as it was the answer his father wanted to hear and the realisation brought with it a sense of relief.

Thranduil's eyes still searched his son's face and he nodded, "See that it does not happen again. I would like to know where you are in times such as these."

"I know, father." Legolas replied, lifting his eyes once more.

When their eyes met, both gazed at each other quietly, Legolas searching his father's eyes for suspicion whilst the King probed deeper. The moment was a torment in itself and the young prince felt time passing by as slowly as the immortal years.

"You look different." Thranduil commented suddenly, an air of detachment to his tone, yet also a strange emotion Legolas could not place.

The prince blinked innocently and inclined his head.

"I have not slept much." he admitted, deciding to slide pieces of the truth into his façade.

"Why is that?" the King demanded, eyes piercing as they stared hard at his son.

"I am restless." Legolas replied, shrugging.

Thranduil said nothing and continued to stare, eyes darting as he searched his son's face. Legolas could feel the tension inside of him sinking into every bone and he clung to the strength he had mastered, the empty detachment he had constructed. A figure appeared in the doorway, Legolas could sense the new presence.

"My Lord."

"Not now." Thranduil growled and Legolas felt his heart skip a beat.

_Valar…saes…_

Legolas held his father's gaze, he would not withdraw. The presence still lingered behind him, and the prince could sense the unease.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. But your presence is required immediately."

"I am speaking with my son." Thranduil broke the eye contact and sent a chilling glance at the elf that dare defy him.

The elf dropped his eyes and swallowing, delivered the message he was ordered to. "Orcs have swept past our western primary defence."

"What?" Thranduil's eyes widened and he stepped past his son, allowing Legolas the chance to close his eyes tightly and clench his jaw.

"We require our Lords command." The elf continued.

"How did this come to pass?" Thranduil bellowed angrily.

Legolas stepped away, allowing his father's angry voice to fade away as he stood near the window, vaguely aware of livid barks and calm replies. Tilting his head he stared out at the forest, focusing on the breath of the wind against his face as it swept past. But then, his attention was drawn to a particular demand of his father and he whirled around.

"_Law!_" Legolas practically demanded, his voice resonating in the room.

The elf at the door glared at the prince wide-eyed, an expression of shock and apprehension written into his face. Thranduil turned very slowly, his fierce eyes wide with astonishment at the outburst. He clearly demanded an explanation. Legolas shook his head and composed himself.

"Place some of our guard on foot, others in the trees and perhaps some on horse back, we have advantage and might even break up their hordes."

Thranduil appeared as if he had been slapped, "What did you say?"

"You cannot drive them out of Mirkwood." Legolas replied, a stern resolution shrouding the desperation in his voice.

"I will not risk the lives of our people if it is avoidable, Legolas." The King frowned.

"Nay, not _our_ people." The prince bit back, realising too late his blunder and disrespect.

Thranduil's eyes flared and the elf at the door shifted nervously. Legolas stared back, praying that his father's stubbornness would give way to some innate trust in his son's words.

About to speak, Thranduil was cut short by the other elf.

"My Lord, our guard are sparsely scattered, we require assistance from Rivendell."

Legolas's heart dropped, though not once did it show on his face and he was grateful, for his father was staring at him intently once again. He did not understand his son's wild outburst, nor the reason in his words. Thranduil frowned ere he glanced at the elf.

"Send word to Lord Elrond, _SI!_"

The elf hovered a moment longer, "And the guard?"

"Remove the threat from our borders." Thranduil replied.

"_Law!_" Legolas's eyes widened with shock and he stepped forward only to have his father do the same thing, nearly colliding with his son.

The King's eyes were fierce and silenced any further words from his son. The elf at the door left immediately, footsteps echoing down the passageway. Legolas clenched his jaw and stared hard at his father.

"_Saes_."

Thranduil glowered, confusion and anger in his eyes.

"I will speak with you more ere this day is over." The King then turned and strode from the room, barking an order at a passing elf, who immediately joined his King's side, readily taking mental note to dispatch messengers to all borders of Mirkwood and ensure that Rivendell was informed.

Legolas stood alone in the chamber, his eyes wide, his chest heaving as he breathed. Glaring at his father's desk he tensed his jaw then turned, gripping his bow and quiver ere he strode from the room, determination in the depths of eyes he thought dead. Two words haunted him.

_Never again_...

* * *

**~Sindarin Elvish Translations~**

_Adar –_ father

_Saes – _Please

_SI – _NOW!

_Law – _no!

* * *

**Short, I know. I apologise, I had an hour free after working and wanted to post this to show my appreciation. Thank you so much for your responses to this sequel. I hope to post often, please bear with me, lots of work on my head and not much in it! ^_^! As always, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Silver Thorne**

**xxXxx******


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_******

_Not making money, not owning characters._

**_Rating:_******

_Will likely be R._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring._

* * *

**Thank you Reviewers! **

**A/N: Yes, I apologise greatly for lateness of update, I've had sooo much bloody work! God dammit! *calms self* But thank you so much for the reviews! Many more apologies again!**

* * *

**~CHAPTER TWO~ **

"_Rinc__, _Elladan."

"_Law._"

Silence briefly echoed in the large stables of Rivendell and tension curled around the two brothers as they locked eyes.

"By the Valar, Estel." Elladan growled, eyes narrowing to slits, "Must you always be in such a foul mood?"

"I am not a little child, Elladan."

"Then stop behaving as if you were one." The elder twin replied sternly, "Your rebelliousness is most unbecoming."

"I do not answer to you, now let me pass." The ranger dug his heels lightly into his horse's flank, only to have Elladan curl a fist around the reins and jerk the horse to a halt.

Aragorn gritted his teeth to keep from screaming abuse at the elf below him and he stared down, breathing through his nose loudly.

"I can be of use there, I can aid in battle."

Elladan breathed a sigh of frustration, why did it always fall to _him_ to see Estel remain out of trouble?

"Aragorn, you are in no state of mind to-"

"What can I do _here_? Play maid to Elrohir?"

The words struck Elladan with the same malice as a blade and he glared at Aragorn as though he had committed some unnameable offence, which perhaps to the twin, he had. Aragorn immediately realised his blunder and shook his head, cursing under his breath.

"Elladan…I..."

"_Avo__…Farn._" The elf snapped, releasing the reins, "If you wish to challenge our father, then I shall not stand in your way."

Elladan turned on his heel and made to storm from the stable only to have Aragorn's voice hold him back.

"You know I did not mean it."

Elladan paused, lifted his head, but did not look at his brother ere he whispered.

"You did not have to _mean_ it." The elf replied gravely…_Valar,__ I cannot protect the both of you, Estel…why must you make this harder?_

Aragorn felt that same knot lodge in the back of his throat and he dropped his eyes, almost ashamed to look at Elladan, even if the elf were not facing him.

"I cannot just sit idly by...not after… please tell me you understand."

Elladan frowned slightly at those words and turned his head to gaze at his brother, the sunlight cutting through the stable doors to spark off his dark hair.

"I understand." Elladan murmured, "Mayhap _you_ need also understand the concerns of _others_."

Aragorn met the elf's eyes and the horse shifted beneath him, clearly sensing the stress between the two brothers.

"I am needed elsewhere." Aragorn almost implored.

Elladan dropped his gaze, "Then go, I am not hindering you."

_Liar_. Aragorn nearly spat the word…Elladan need not have blatantly spelled out his distaste at the ranger's behaviour, it had been taxing on both his father and the eldest twin. But to Aragorn, even despite his want to be useful, deep within he knew his brother's concerns and heightened protectiveness ever since Elrohir's torment.

Why hurt more that he cared for? With a dejected sigh the ranger slipped from the horse and loosed the cinch on the saddle, stubbornly refusing to meet Elladan's eyes.

The elf sensed the man's acquiescence as well as witnessed it and he looked to his brother with sad eyes.

"Do not forget yourself, Estel." Elladan's voice was soft, gentle, holding no reprimand as the words were not to rebuke the young man, only to remind him.

"_Le innas __ú__ devitha__ enni._" Aragorn replied gruffly as he slapped the horse's flank, resulting in the steed trotting rather quickly into its stable with a snort.

Elladan clenched his jaw at the words, yet he said nothing, what could he say? He could waste his breath giving Estel a lecture that was more fitting to his father's duty and be done with the matter…yet it did not change the pain in his brother's eyes or the bitterness…once again, he could do nothing and with a sigh he turned and left Aragorn to gaze silently after him, a sadness and an anger in his eyes.

* * *

Thranduil, perchance, was well renowned for his deficient calm composure and it was clear to all, that what he lacked in calmness, he made up for in his temper, and the memory of his father's roaring disposition came back in haunting remembrance as Legolas stood before his father, gazing up through calm blue eyes.

The King of Mirkwood ordered his council to leave him and his son alone and only after the great doors to the throne room closed, did he stare down at his son, breathing deeply to calm himself.

"Your defiance is most discouraging." The King seemed to draw some calm from his short reserve as he stared down at his son.

"_Adar…_"

"Explain yourself, _now_."

Legolas prepared himself for his father's ignorance on the matter, the King would not understand his reasons and he was not ready to describe them.

"Our methods of dealing with the orcs is creating ripples in a deadly swamp." He lowered his gaze, "I could not-"

Thranduil held up his hand, immediately silencing his son.

"You question my methods then seek to amend these matters without consulting me."

The Prince tensed, "I tried to do so ere you-"

"Your actions are completely unacceptable." Thranduil growled.

Legolas lifted his head, "So are Mirkwood's tactics for dealing with our enemy."

Thranduil tilted his head to one side, staring at his son with that same piercing intensity. Legolas immediately dropped his eyes and averted his gaze. He stared down at the floor.

Ere he could even formulate a reaction to the nearness of his father, Thranduil had stepped down from the throne and now stood opposite him, eyes fierce and his regal form deterring. Staring at his son, the King decided to delay his questioning no longer.

"You will tell me _now_, what has caused this change in you."

Legolas felt his world crumble and he desperately sought to conceal the immediate panic in his eyes by resorting to his cool indifference as he lifted his head to gaze at his father.

"I do not understand-"

"Do not insult me, Legolas!" Thranduil boomed, his voice resonating loudly in the room, causing the elf to flinch slightly.

Searching for lies as close to the truth as he could find, he kept eye contact with his angry father.

"During my time in Rivendell, I came to realise that our dealings with the orcs have caused pain to others."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow, though he said nothing, silently beckoning his son to continue.

Legolas shook his head, "We drive them out of our lands, into the homes of others. Mirkwood's darkness should not be allowed to spread into the lives of innocent people."

Even as he said the words, he felt an exceptionally strong rage burn within his heart at the memory of the man who had scarred his life…a mortal he would have slain himself and many more like him.

If the King was remorseful for the revelation from his son, he did not show it and instead he tipped his head back.

"Which lands do you speak of?"

Legolas frowned, never having truly thought of how the orcs were driven into such inhabited human homelands, as far as he knew, not many villages or such existed near Mirkwood. Thinking of the geography he met his father's eyes.

"I assume that they are driven through the old forest road that runs through our Kingdom and thus it leads them, eventually, albeit it undoubtedly into small hamlets."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed, "How did you come to be told of such things?"

"In Rivendell." Legolas replied simply.

Irritation bristled inside of the King, "You know that is not what I am asking you."

Legolas shrugged slightly, "Estel and I passed a traveller on our path to Rivendell, and he spoke of what had transpired in his village."

The Elf King frowned and took a step back; he paced for a moment and then drew to a stop in front of his son once again.

"I should like to speak with this man."

Legolas forced his face not to contort into a mask of emotion, in truth, he was unsure whether to be happy at the mortal's death, or troubled knowing that it would not support his alleged account.

"I believe you will have trouble finding him. He did not tarry with us long." Legolas dismissed, "Mayhap it is his village that our people should look to."

"I shall make no further enquires until I have spoken to Lord Elrond."

The flicker of slight distaste in Thranduil's eyes still spoke of the prejudice that Legolas's father held for the Lord of Rivendell, though time had thinned the anger that had run through his father's veins and no doubt an alliance and perchance friendship, would finally lay to rest the past. Legolas bowed his head as if waiting for his father to allow him to leave.

The King stared hard as his son and his eyes narrowed, "Your scar has healed." He commented, drawing the young elf's attention.

Wide eyes met his and the King motioned with a finger to the side of Legolas's face, where not so long ago, he had sported the scar from a blade taken to his flesh, which his father believed he had retrieved in a fight with orcs that he, Aragorn and the Rivendell twins had successfully arisen victorious, save for Elrohir's unfortunate incident.

Legolas nodded, "It has."

Thranduil's eyes danced and Legolas could almost sense the thoughts shifting and turning inside of his father's head. The King arched his eyebrows and it was only then that Legolas realised that his father was waiting. Pretending to play to ignorance he glanced expectantly at his father, only to have the King snicker somewhat bitterly.

"A poor attempt to evade me, my son."

Legolas, for the briefest of moments, wondered if it had been better to have just turned a blind eye to the sufferings of the mortals. Did the terrible vengeance that had torn his life deserve to be justified as a mad man seeking some misguided retribution? Would it be worth the shame and the frustration he now faced? Staring at his father, he wondered if Aragorn was right…did _two _souls die with that man?

"I do not know what it is you wish for me to say, My Lord." Legolas replied innocently.

The King's patience seemed to be wearing thin and he took a step forward.

"This is now the second time that you have thought to try my patience, and mollify my wits."

The fear of physical violence from his father was not what caused him to almost take a step back. Thranduil had never lifted a hand against his son in all of Legolas's life, and the archer knew that the King was highly unlikely to even contemplate such a thing.

Legolas dropped his eyes, "I apologise for my disrespect, though I do not regret my actions."

"Of that I am sure." The King replied, reaching out to catch his son's chin.

The action irritated Legolas somewhat, though the concern in his father's eyes he could sense all too greatly and his heart stirred…._Valar_…_why_ did it _still_ hurt? Why could he not forget? Why was he denied this? The probing questions of his father would unleash demons he did not wish to face.

If it were possible, Thranduil felt an innate stirring within his stubborn mind and staring at Legolas as though if he stared enough he would see through his son, he dropped his hand.

"Be present at the banquet, I expect promptness." The dismissive tone was laced with a distant disappointment and he flicked his wrist in the direction of the great doors, turning his back to Legolas.

The elf Prince closed his eyes tightly as his father turned away from him, though he did not accept that the Valar had granted this wish without a price. He turned and dutifully left the great room; closing the doors behind him he pressed his head back against the wood and let out a breath.

At the sound of the door closing, the Elf Lord touched a hand to his brow and pressed his fingers against his head. With his other hand he reached into his robe, pulled out a crumpled letter and let his eyes trail over Elrond's words…hollow…as hollow as his son's eyes…

He did not like being lied to.

* * *

Doubt plagued him. Why had Thranduil so suddenly ceased his questioning? Why had he been allowed to leave when his father was apparently so fiercely ready to unleash fierce barks of reprimand and force the foul revelation from his son's lips? It did not matter, the following days to come would see Thranduil extremely busy, the darkness in Mirkwood was ever growing…Surely the King would spend little time with his son's apparent mood swing. There were more pressing matters in his Kingdom…

Forcing his mind to clear itself of the haze of questions and troubles, he straightened and walked down the corridors, his footsteps leaving no echo. He entered his chamber slowly, closing the door and crossing the room as though he were merely going through the motions.

He paused at the mirror and turned to look at the elf that stared back at him. Same hair, same ears…yet his eyes…save for the unknown emotion that flickered in those blue orbs it was an elf he once recognised, now a shell of his former character.

With his father at a distance, he told himself all was well, he would slide back into the life he had once known. The familiar formalities of the banquet…He could almost picture it and glancing at the elf in the mirror once again he told his cold heart what it needed to hear.

_All is well_. _All will be well…It is over._

And as if from some distant memory he had sought to forget, Elladan's words wafted on the breeze as it drifted through the window, stirring his hair.

_You lie through your teeth…Mellon nin._

Closing his eyes, he sank down to sit upon the edge of the large bed, reaching a hand up and lightly touching his fingers to scar upon the back of his neck. As if the scar connected him directly to the torment of his past…the indifference that he had pulled around him seemed to waver briefly and a grief ate at his heart…an emptiness ever growing…Valar he prayed they would grant him the strength to endure…

And as if to mock him, the breeze teased his hair again and this time it was the words of a lost friend that touched his mind….

_Do not cast us aside, we are here for you…_

Aragorn…It was there that he realised, having pushed all away…he had never truly felt so alone.

…_you are your own prisoner…_

As he tangled his hands into his hair, he never heeded the distant echo of hoof beats upon the cobble as a horse departed the Kingdom courtyard, the rider clutching a letter in his hand as he drove his horse hard into the forest, the words of his King on his mind. The messenger steered the horse down the woodland paths and lifted his eyes to the sky to study the storm brewing there…he only prayed it would not hinder him from his destination, Rivendell.

* * *

**~Sindarin Elvish Translations~**

_Rinc__, Elladan – _Move, Elladan

_Law – _no

_Avo__ – _Don't

_Farn__ – _Enough

_Le innas __ú__ devitha__ enni – _you won't let (allow) me__

_Mellon nin – _my friend

* * *

***cringes at screen* Sorry that this is so late, and that it's kind of short.**** I'm sooo deprived of free time, it's rather depressing! I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Hopefully Elrohir shall be present in next chappy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_******

_Not making money, not owning characters._

**_Rating:_******

_Will likely be R._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring._

* * *

**Reviewers! Thank you for brightening my work-loaded, crappy days! ^_^!**

**A/N: *HEAVEN TREMBLING BELLOW OF FRUSTRATION!* GGRAAAAH!...I'm sooooo sorry to all for the late updates! I'm literally chained to work and tests at the moment, my existence consists of eat, sleep and work. It's driving me mad! But the reviews, (thank you so much reviewers) have kept me motivated! Here is Chapter 3! And I shall apologise again for the lateness!**

* * *

**~CHAPTER THREE~ **

Smiles so false that perchance his father might have shot him a glare of irritation or even a fleeting glance of concern…though neither look was passed his way during the banquet, for which he was most grateful. Engaged in proper conversations, formality taking its toll and making the night simpler…if only for a while.

Legolas dipped his head at compliments and praised in like to those who spoke with him. The night rolled on endlessly, until farewells echoed amongst Thranduil's advisers and associates, leaving the hall empty.

Legolas, sitting so straight that it appeared as if his spine were being stretched, avoided his father's eyes as Thranduil sat at the head of the table, a sated sigh leaving his lips as he reached for his goblet.

Few words exchanged with a brief glance, a bow and a goodnight. His son left him to his thoughts, to the emptiness of the halls and the shadows of frustration with the ever growing darkness that overwhelmed his Kingdom. Thranduil stared down at the jewels that adorned his fingers and raising his hand to stare at the rare gems, which sparked in the dying candlelight….he was reminded of his Kingdom and the riches he had sought….then turning his gaze toward the cold corridors which his son had strode down…he realised. There was far more to lose than his Kingdom and his treasures.

* * *

_Hands upon his body, groping crudely as nails tore at his flesh. Teeth sinking into the back of his neck, his cries muffled by cloth and then by lips. Pain tearing him in half….endless….the Valar did not save him….This is not real…_

_You are too late…Let me go…_

Legolas jerked awake, hands immediately flying to his head to grip his skull. Heart twisting in his chest, the same dull ache as the nightmare faded away. He drew his breaths greedily, eyes searching the darkness of his chamber ere they drifted shut in attempt to quieten his mind.

A moment of silence, a quiet sigh then the sound of the bed creaking as he sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. The darkness swallowing him as he moved toward the window, golden mane a halo of light as the stars sparkled and the moon glowed. He did not look to them…He pressed his back to the wall, sank down, stretching his legs out and stared silently at the door opposite his room. Indifference masked his features.

After all. It was over. It was done.

* * *

He had _not_ expected the sight that greeted his eyes.

Elladan stood frozen, one hand still grasping the doorknob as he stared across at his twin. Elrohir stood, rather awkwardly at that, facing the large mirror, his hands touching the scars on his stomach. Elrond had forbidden the young twin to remove the bandages which had bound his abdomen, yet, as Elladan should have guessed, Elrohir had refused to remain ignorant to what had plagued him for so long.

"Why did you not tell me?" The younger asked, having sensed his twin's presence long before.

"Elrohir," Elladan shook his head, blinking out of his stupor, "Father-"

"_Avo_, Elladan." The young twin snapped, turning his gaze toward his brother.

Elladan stared back at the pale eyes and even though anger burned in their depths, he was grateful for the recognition and the emotion in them, instead of the vacant haze. He had thanked the Valar every night since Elrohir's vision had returned. Slowly it had rectified itself over the passing weeks, putting Erestor and Elrond to shame, for though they had never lost hope, they had begun to accept that it would ever remedy itself.

Yet Elrohir's ankle still pained him and had healed with less haste, bestowing upon him a slight limp that was barely noticeable, but which evidently caused the young elf pain. This was proven as the younger twin shifted with a wince, stubbornly refusing his brother's offer for help as he sank down onto the bed, one hand still touching his scarred stomach.

"I did not wish for you to despair further."

"When did I _despair_?" Elrohir spat, shaking his head shortly after in silent apology.

"I'm sorry." Elladan took a step closer.

Elrohir smiled slightly, "I believe it was enough to hear you say that."

Elladan, for one fleeting moment, mistook the meaning in those words and guilt flashed in his eyes ere he could disguise it. Elrohir's eyes widened.

"Elladan, I did not mean-"

"Does your ankle still pain you?"

Elrohir groaned in frustration, "Do not act like father, please."

Elladan blinked, "I do not understand what you mean."

"No wonder Estel wishes to be free of this place," Elrohir grumbled as he got to his feet, "Perchance all that exists here in Rivendell, is suppression."

"_Daro__ ha, _Elrohir." Elladan growled, "It is enough to have such words uttered childishly from Estel, father need not hear it from _you_ also."

Elrohir turned toward his brother, pivoting on his good foot.

"And what is it that _you_ need to hear, Elladan?" Elrohir asked boldly.

The elder twin frowned, "You are-"

"I am not a fool." Elrohir replied tersely, "I might have been bed bound, though it hardly robbed me of my wits."

Elladan appeared to be growing increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation and glanced toward the door.

"Nay, only your civility."

Elrohir shook his head, "You are my _twin_, Elladan!" he announced, touching a hand to his chest, "Do you not think that I did not feel the guilt that encompassed you over what befell me? You, just like father, shall dismiss what I say, and _why_?"

Elladan dropped his eyes, feeling his heart clench…the words struck home.

"Elrohir-"

"It is not your place, Elladan." Elrohir replied, "You are not my protector."

"I never said I was." The brother replied quietly, "I did not think I needed a reason to care for my family."

Elrohir closed his eyes, "That is not what I meant."

"It matters not." Elladan turned toward the door, having been pushed aside once again by his family when he sought only to hold them together, "I apologise for disturbing you."

Elrohir, had he not been slightly hindered by his injury, would have lunged at his brother and brought him to the floor with a growl of anger.

"You would apologise for breathing the same air as I." Elrohir snapped at his brother's turned back, ere his expression softened and his voice mellowed, "You and Estel are more alike than I thought with your harbouring guilt…though perhaps _now _I can understand his loss."

Elladan paused at the door, clenching his jaw tightly as his twin's words sliced at his heart.

"I shall call Erestor for you." He replied, ere he walked away.

Elrohir lowered his gaze, suddenly wishing he had not seen the pain flash in those eyes that were identical to his own…and understanding the hurt and loss Estel must have felt at seeing such indifference within an Elven Prince they had once known.

Elrohir let his hand drift back down to the scars and he closed his eyes. Time had been cruel.

* * *

Glorfindel placed the bloody cloth aside, glancing down at his hands to ensure they were clean of orc blood. His eyes darkened with the thought of the foul creatures and their raucous cries of death. The storm had seen that the battle had been prolonged and gory. The orcs continued to increase in number, despite the Elves' persistence. His eyes softened as he considered the fact that the two twin sons of Elrond had not ridden alongside the warriors and thus, less orcs had been slain. The twins' passion in battle was barely matched, save for perhaps Estel, who had been banned from such exertions until he rested properly and Legolas, who….

The thought of the young Prince weighed heavy on the elf's mind as he quietly walked down the passageways of Rivendell, enjoying the freshness of the air, away from the stench of the orcs.

Passing on his way, he turned his head at the sound of hoof beats echoing down in the courtyard and he peered over the banister to glance down at a messenger as he departed Rivendell, his cloak drawn upon his head. Glorfindel's eyes narrowed as he recognised the wood-elf's clothing, clad in the livery of Mirkwood. That could mean one thing…

_Valar._

* * *

Elrond lifted his head as Glorfindel entered the room without knocking, though he managed to refrain from bursting in quite unceremoniously. He had the sense to look respectful through his concern as he stared across at the Lord of Rivendell.

Elrond held a letter in one hand, whilst the fingers of his other were pressed against his forehead. He dropped his eyes to the letter once again, leaving Glorfindel in suspense ere he spoke.

"The time has come."

Glorfindel stood very still for a moment, staring quite blankly at the ground. Elrond rose from his seat, placing the letter aside for Glorfindel to read if he so wished. The blond made no move toward it, out of respect, and remained where he was standing.

Elrond clasped his hands behind his back as he stared off, customarily, into the distance. His brow was furrowed in silent contemplation and his eyes were narrowed slightly.

"It is time we honoured our allegiance."

Glorfindel tilted his head with interest, "You wish to ride to Mirkwood?"

"Thranduil requires assistance with his guard, the orcs are too many and I've no doubt that spiders lurk in their shadows."

Glorfindel accepted this statement with a nod, "I shall see that our horses are prepared."

"Nay, just yours Glorfindel."

The elf blinked, "My Lord?"

Elrond turned slowly toward his old friend and shook his head, "I am not going with you."

The blond frowned.

The Lord of Rivendell continued, "Take as many as we can spare, let us remove as much evil from Mirkwood as we can."

"The twins?" Glorfindel asked, arching his eyebrows.

Elrond cringed inwardly at the thought of his children out amidst the darkness of Mirkwood's overrun forest.

"Take Elladan, Elrohir shall remain here."

"With respect, Lord Elrond –"

The Elf Lord cut Glorfindel off ere he could finish, "I already know what you are going to say. Perchance you are correct and I shall see how Elrohir fares ere he even considers the notion of leaving Rivendell."

"And what of Estel?"

Elrond hesitated for a brief moment, his dark eyes lifting to lock intensely with Glorfindel's gaze. Something flashed in his eyes, as if a realisation was born and he nodded.

"Elrohir _will_ go. Take Estel with you, I would have him go with his brothers."

Glorfindel dipped his head, not daring to enquire about why Elrond so swiftly changed his mind and wished his son's to leave Rivendell. Though he did not wish to question about possible consequences and such. It was only when Elrond seated himself again with a weary sigh that he turned toward his friend.

"Elrond, you shall remain here in Imladris. What word shall I send to King Thranduil?"

"None." Elrond replied bluntly.

Glorfindel, taken aback, blinked twice and was about to speak yet Elrond's powerful voice silenced him.

"You need not send word, for I shall speak with him soon."

Glorfindel appeared surprised, meeting his Lord's eyes, already understanding.

Elrond nodded, "In four days, the King of Mirkwood shall ride to Rivendell" his gaze darkened with resolve and if possible, the depth of authority in his voice echoed against the walls, "…and I do _not_ want my sons here."

* * *

**~Sindarin Elvish Translations~**

_Avo__ – _don't

_Daro__ ha – _stop it

* * *

**Done! I apologise that it is short. I apologise that it is late, I also apologise that I have dragged it on into another chapter which I intend to post as SOON as I can! And it SHALL BE LONG! **

**Please note: This one was terribly rushed because it's 3 in the morning and I really wanted to post something for you guys! However, I am determined to make the next one LONG. It's on its way! If I haven't thanked anyone, please let me know! Again, *glares at work, timetable, temperamental computer and empty chocolate-milk mug* I'm deprived; there are no other words for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_**

_Do not own Tolkien's characters…I own a dead FIAH._

**_Rating:_**

_Will likely be R._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring._

* * *

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Reviewers!**

**A/N: Chapter four arrives at last! *points in general direction of kitchen.* My arse is numb cause it's been glued to that bloody seat revising bloody psychology! GRAAAH...Anyway…^_^**

* * *

**~CHAPTER FOUR~ **

Aragorn's eyes narrowed slightly and he looked askance at his two brothers. Elrohir was sitting, taking his weight off his healing ankle, though he appeared indignant at being treated so. Elladan stood beside him, though a little further apart from his twin than usual, his eyes fixed on their father.

Elrond folded his hands in his lap and sat back against the desk, briefly catching Glorfindel's eye as the Elf Warrior leaned back against the window, his usual location. Taking a breath, the Lord of Rivendell let his gaze pass over each of his children.

"There is much to be said, so I shall make it simple." The Elf Lord announced, catching his sons' attention immediately.

Glorfindel leant back; carefully taking in each separate reaction of the three brothers as Elrond explained to them at length, though pointedly all that would transpire in the following two days.

Elladan's eyes grew wide, concern and doubt in their depths as he glanced at his two brothers briefly, ere returning his gaze back to their father. Elrohir appeared unperturbed by the announcement and almost perhaps relieved that he would no longer be confined to Rivendell. He did not meet his twin's eyes.

Yet it was Aragorn that intrigued Glorfindel the most. Aragorn appeared apathetic. Utterly impassive to the words and realisation. It unnerved the blond, though he held his tongue and managed to keep from glancing at Elrond, who had suitably left out the "minor" detail that King Thranduil would be arriving in Imladris shortly after their departure.

Elladan, spoke first.

"_Adar_," he glanced at his brothers discreetly ere he continued, "Mayhap it would benefit the King to see warriors more capable aid him in Mirkwood."

Both Aragorn and Elrohir shot Elladan a glare, it was the most emotion that anyone had drawn from Aragorn since his argument with the elder twin in the stables.

"What are you implying?" the ranger asked with feigned calm.

"Do not act like a fool, Estel." Elladan sighed, wishing for _once that his brothers would support him._

"If I ask the same question, would _I _be a fool too?" Elrohir growled, meeting his twin's eyes for the first time since their quarrel.

"_Farn__!_" Elrond's command was like a physical blow that snapped his sons' jaws together, "I shall not hear another childish bicker." He glared hard at the trio, who dropped their eyes.

Glorfindel glanced at Elladan, "You are capable warriors, Elladan."

The eldest turned his head toward the Elf Warrior, "When in better health, all three of us are."

Elrohir rolled his eyes, "I suppose this-"

"The reason your father is allowing all three of you to go, is so that you can spend time together away from Rivendell." Glorfindel explained, noting the relief that washed over Elrond's face as he moved to stand behind his desk.

"So you send us to the most dangerous area overrun with orcs?" Aragorn asked, clearly sceptical.

Elrond shot his son a glare, "I thought that _you most of all, would be pleased with such a decision, considering your impetuous need to drive headfirst into battle, Estel."_

Aragorn automatically swallowed the rest of his words and looked somewhat apologetic.

"I just do not understand, why Mirkwood?"

_Valar__.__ Why there. Anywhere but there._

"Because at least there, I know that you might feel useful, as you claim that here you do not. If you want the fight, Estel, then it is there." Elrond glanced at Glorfindel, still addressing Aragorn, "And I know that you will be kept safe."

Glorfindel nodded, he did not even need to be told. He could read the command in Elrond's eyes amidst the request that the blond keep his children safe. With Glorfindel, at least Aragorn would have a mentor to watch over him so that he did not stride mindlessly into battle without support. In truth, it was better if he _did _go to Mirkwood. A better eye could be kept upon him.

Elladan frowned, still not understanding why his twin was being allowed to go and Elrond sensed this all too clearly.

"As for you, Elrohir." Elrond glanced down at his youngest twin son, "You shall not partake in battle."

Elrohir frowned slightly, though he kept his head bowed. Elladan appeared relieved and even Aragorn noticed from the corner of his eye.

"Then why go?" Elrohir asked quietly.

Elrond struggled for a moment, wanting nothing more than to keep Elrohir in Rivendell until he was healed.

"Because you need this." Elrond lied, "You have been confined here for a long while, it will do you well to ride with your brothers once again."

Elrohir lifted his eyes and met his father's gaze, surprise lit his pale irises and he tilted his head, searching for insincerity. Elrond spared a brief smile ere he glanced to Elladan. Valar, gazing upon his eldest a shadow passed over his face, yet none saw it. He stepped toward Elladan.

"You may join the fight if your heart bids you so." Elrond felt Glorfindel's gaze upon him and the weight of promise in his eyes, "Though I would have you take this chance to perhaps defeat battles of your own, or lay them to rest."

Elladan tilted his head and frowned slightly, though he said nothing in response to this. He did not wish to even contemplate the words, not now. After a moment, Elrond turned his attention to all of them once again.

"You leave at dawn."

* * *

Thranduil lifted his head as the sun faded beyond the horizon. He swirled the goblet in his hand, bringing it to his lips as he contemplated his upcoming departure. Perchance it was not the wisest of times to leave. His people needed him, his Kingdom needed him. He could not lose Mirkwood to darkness. Yet lifting his eyes to the darkening skies, he swore he would not lose his son, either.

Thranduil was wise enough to know his own impatience. The moment his son had returned, he had sensed some change, some strange alteration in his son's spirit. Legolas's usually content and pleasant aura had not radiated its usual warmth. Gazing out at his Kingdom he realised he had postponed their reunion too long.

Turning away from the large windows he strode purposefully from the room, goblet discarded. The hallways echoed his footsteps, thus echoing his powerful presence as his regal form passed by busy elves who dipped their heads in respect.

The King slowed as he neared his destination. Legolas's chamber drew nearer with each of his footfalls and he paused, trying to recall the last time he had walked down these corridors. Too long ago and even then, rarely…occasions which were of importance mostly, rarely to just spend time with his son. Yet Legolas had never acted as a rejected child might have, he had taken his responsibilities and seemingly had accepted his father's role and absence. _A better King than a father….Thranduil mused grimly, frowning as he reached a hand out to the door, he knocked twice._

"Legolas?" he called, feeling awkward as he did so.

He heard a quiet moan from inside the room, followed by the sound of the bed creaking and the shuffle of feet on the floor. Thranduil briefly wondered if his son had been sleeping. He tilted his head back in surprise when Legolas pulled the door open, his eyes heavy-lidded, drowsy, dark rings causing his face to look strangely gaunt. Legolas seemed almost as surprised as his father, and immediately blinked, shaking his head to clear his mind.

"_Adar._" He spoke the word slowly, as if wondering if what he saw before him was some strange delusion.

Thranduil smiled weakly and arched an eyebrow, "Asleep so early?" his father asked.

Legolas glanced over his shoulder at the bed, "I thought if I were to rise early, then to sleep early would ensure I do not miss dawn."

"I see." Thranduil replied.

Legolas avoided his father's gaze, until a thought occurred to him and he raised wide, concerned eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked immediately, knowing something must be amiss to bring his father to his chamber.

Thranduil tried not to flinch, "I wish to speak with you."

Surprise lit his son's eyes, surprise and perhaps suspicion. He hated that it was such a hard notion for Legolas to believe that it was not a formal visit, for his part…though perhaps in truth, it was.

"Of course." Legolas took a step back, wary of his father as Thranduil stepped into the room.

The King stood quietly in the centre of the chamber for a moment, letting his eyes drift over Legolas's private sanctuary, for want of a more appropriate word. The bed sheets were twisted and ruffled, evident that at least the Prince had lain down to rest at some point and that, if anything eased his mind.

Legolas made no move to speak and stood quite still, hands at his sides as he waited for his father to explain the reason for his visit. Deep within, some part of him stirred…it was a sad emotion, a feeling of loss and realisation of just how rare such visits from his father were.

As if sensing the awkwardness descending, Thranduil turned toward his son.

"I hear you have been exerting yourself quite fruitfully."

Legolas dropped his eyes and shrugged slightly, "I hope that does not upset you."

Thranduil frowned, "I do not understand why you engage in such matters."

"Is it not my responsibility?" Legolas asked, lifting his head, "To protect Mirkwood?"

"Protect?" Thranduil echoed, "Your place is elsewhere in this Kingdom."

Legolas, having heard his speech often, nodded his head; he did not want to hear it again. He would humour his father's wishes…he wished for no more reason to place Thranduil at a further distance.

"I shall be leaving Mirkwood, tomorrow eve."

Legolas appeared as if he had been slapped and his lips parted as if he made to speak, though no words came out and instead he frowned. Thranduil laughed half-heartedly.

"Do not look so horrified." He commanded gently.

"I do not understand." Legolas shook his head.

"I have business to attend to and I am needed elsewhere, only for a short while, I might add."

Legolas seemed even more confused by this and his frown deepened.

"Needed elsewhere? Mirkwood's fate is darkening and her King shall leave in her greatest time of need?"

A fire lit Thranduil's eyes at those words and he strode forward fiercely, "Do you _dare question my fidelity to my Kingdom?" he commanded sternly, his eyes wide._

Legolas's frown remained as he held his father's stare.

"No father." Legolas replied calmly, softly, "I only ask for your reason of departure."

Thranduil turned, his temper leaving a hot trail of tension, "Our alliance with Rivendell requires proper formality, I must speak with Lord Elrond."

_I must speak with Lord Elrond._

Legolas felt his entire body freeze, as though Thranduil's words were a breath of ice which had chilled him to the bone. He could feel his pulse pounding in his ears, though he could have sworn to the Valar that his heart had stopped beating.

The King did not seem to notice this reaction as he stared quietly around his son's room.

"Therefore, Mirkwood shall be left to your suitable command."

Legolas finally drew himself back to reality and his lips moved, though it took a moment to form the words.

"_Adar, I…I have-"_

"You need not look so alarmed, Legolas." Thranduil assured, reaching a hand across to touch his son's shoulder, "You shall have an entire council with you and I shall not be gone long, a couple of days at the most."

_That is not what worries me._

"Can Lord Elrond not come here?"

Thranduil arched an eyebrow, "We are already requesting Rivendell's assistance, and it would be quite rude for me to expect them to travel two and fro at my beck and call."

Legolas searched desperately for more words, more excuses – his father beat him to it.

"Moreover, I believe that I would have had to have faced Rivendell's Lord sooner or later, you and that Ranger always wished for a friendly reconciliation, did you not?"

Legolas's eyes lowered to the ground, "I…we did." He whispered.

"Then you shall have your wish, and Mirkwood shall have her alliance."

Thranduil reached a hand out to his son's face, but Legolas pulled back suddenly, the reaction startled Thranduil and he frowned, tilting his head in confusion. Legolas feigned a smile and shook his head.

"I am tired." He explained quietly, "I did not expect these tidings."

"Of that I am certain." Thranduil replied, letting the matter drop, "Even so, I require you to remain here, not out taking arms against our enemy. Rivendell's support shall arrive here soon enough; I trust you shall greet them fittingly."

Legolas did not appear to be listening, though he nodded nonetheless.

"As you wish it." He replied.

Thranduil smiled feebly as he turned toward the door, hating beyond belief the awkwardness between himself and his son. If only he had command over the matter, he would banish it as he did anything else that upset his life…or more to truth his Kingdom.

"I shall see you ere I depart, now take rest." He motioned toward the bed as he stepped away toward the door.

Legolas gazed quietly at the large bed, his eyes glazed over with a strange detachment. He wondered, for a brief moment, if he was dreaming. Thranduil did not look back at his son as he closed the door behind him, striding down the corridors.

Anger churned in his heart. He may not have been the father that he had ideally wished to be. He may not have spent as many moments with his son as he would have liked throughout the years. But he was no fool. He knew his child…and Elrond would_ not keep him in the dark any longer._

* * *

Dawn greeted the world, paling the skies and rousing the inhabitants of Rivendell. Horses were being prepared in the stables whilst elves scooted to and fro ensuring provisions were ready for the fraction of Imladris' militia, ready to leave for Mirkwood.

In the healing quarters, where there was appropriate quiet, Erestor apologised for the umpteenth time to a most impatient Elrohir who sat quite resentfully as the healer examined his ankle.

"I can walk on it, Erestor," the young elf informed. "Does that not tell you enough?"

"I believe I would correct you." Erestor rose from his crouch. "You can _just about walk on it."_

"I will be fine." Elrohir managed a smile, his annoyance evaporating.

Erestor gazed sceptically at the young twin and his eyebrows twitched.

Elrohir shrugged. "At least I can see where I am walking."

The humour fell flatter than Erestor's expression. His face smoothed into a blank mask and he dropped his eyes, turning away from the young twin, muttering something about being careful. Elrohir sighed and pushed himself to his feet, carefully walking over to his mentor, his limp just noticeable. He touched a hand to Erestor's shoulder and the elder turned around, breaking the contact and offering a smile.

"Ensure that Estel does not act brashly."

Elrohir tilted his head, "It does not matter."

"Pardon?" Erestor frowned, evident confusion in his eyes.

Elrohir shook his head, "I do not mean Estel…I mean you, what you thought."

Erestor by now look mildly insulted, "I believe it best if you explain that statement _extremely carefully, __pen-neth_." He warned.

Elrohir would have laughed at the misunderstanding, but did not see it was appropriate.

"You mistake my meaning."

"Then explain yourself." Erestor motioned with a hand.

"What I mean to say is…I am not angry with you."

Erestor seemed no less enlightened than before, "I do not understand what you mean, Elrohir."

"Yes you do."

Erestor shook his head, "No, I do not."

"You truly believed that I would never see again." Elrohir announced.

Silence.

Erestor stared at the young elf for a moment, his eyes shimmering as the words sank in and as he searched for a response. He glanced away from Elrond's son, feeling the guilt gnaw at him once again.

"That is not true," Erestor uttered beneath his breath, moving past the twin.

Elrohir turned on his good foot, facing the retreating form and smiled, despite the situation. "You are a terrible liar."

Erestor was halted by those words, as if they dropped a barricade in front of him, blocking his path. He glanced skyward, clenching his jaw ere he turned to face Elrohir. To his surprise, the twin was smiling, a wry fondness in his eyes.

"I am not angry with you," Elrohir repeated. "In truth, I believed it myself."

"You should not have."

Elrohir arched his eyebrows, amused.

Erestor had no defence against that ironic look and sighed out his apology, closing his eyes to keep the guilt from his gaze. "I did not lose hope that you would see again, I merely assessed what was before my eyes."

"You do not need to explain yourself." Elrohir frowned, "I am not angry, nor do I look for justification."

Erestor was uncertain, for once, as what to say to Elrohir. This was not something he had been expecting. Truth to tell, he should have guessed it would arise sooner or later, though he had hoped for the latter. Elrohir's lip curled at the eldar's stumped silence.

"At a loss for words, Erestor? I believe that now it is _both_ my eyes _and my ears that deceive me."_

Erestor smiled at that, managing a follow-up snort, privately grateful that the twin had resorted back to his mischievous self. "I can see you are yourself," Erestor muttered, looking harassed. "You have already begun to poke fun at me."

"All in good jest, Erestor!" Elrohir smiled, spreading his hands wide. "And with utmost fondness, of course!"

"Of course." The eldar quirked a brow, a familiar look that brought a smile to both their faces.

Glancing past Erestor's shoulder as movement caught his eye, Elrohir's smile vanished and he sobered from his humour. Erestor turned toward the door.

"Elladan, what might I do for you?"

The elder twin offered Erestor a weak nod. "I came to find Elrohir. We are ready to leave."

Elrohir glanced to his mentor, resurrecting a smile, "_Navaer__, Erestor."_

The eldar dipped his head graciously and watched as the young twin limped discreetly from the room, avoiding Elladan's eyes as he did so. The eldest moved aside to allow his brother to pass and glanced at Erestor.

"_Hannon le." _He nodded.

Erestor smiled, understanding the meaning behind those words. "Do not insult me as if it were a _duty."_

Elladan's lips barely curled and he made to leave, only to have Erestor's voice stay him.

"You too, are not bound by mere _duty _to the ones you love, Elladan_."_

Elrond's son frowned, feeling an unwelcome ice wash over him with those words.

"_Im__ iston,"_ the twin replied.

"Do you?" Erestor's voice enquired from behind him.

Elladan turned then, his pale eyes glinting dangerously. "What are you saying?"

"Only that there is a difference between responsibility, love and burden," the eldar clarified, his tone falling just short of reproach. "You ought to know this."

"I do."

"Not in your head, Elladan. In your heart."

Elladan gazed incredulously for a long, torturous second. "Do you think so little of me?"

"Of course not." Erestor let a beat pass. "Though I believe you need to revise your beliefs."

Elladan arched a brow but his eyes strayed to settle on the furtherest, darkest corner of the room. "I do not follow your meaning."

"_Saes _Elladan, do not reject what I say...enough turmoil has shaken this household over the past month_."_

"And I need not add to it. I am aware," Elladan replied shortly, his eyes shuttered. "I must go now."

"Elladan," Erestor's voice cut through his stubbornness and the twin paused once again. "The weight of your family need not rest upon your shoulders alone."

Elladan turned his head slightly, his gaze hitting on Erestor's in the briefest of acknowledgements.

"_Navaer__ Erestor," _he replied gently ere following the path his brother had taken, never noticing the blond figure of Glorfindel who slipped from the shadows of the corridor behind him.

The warrior elf watched the brother vanish down the hallway as he paused outside of the healing room and turned his head toward Erestor. They exchanged a knowing glance.

"I will watch over him," Glorfindel said quietly. "Less frowning, old friend."

Erestor had no smile to give. "Let us hope that will be enough."

Glorfindel pursed his lips at such foreboding words, but didn't challenge the other elf. He inclined his head, turned on his heel and vanished as swiftly as he had come.

* * *

The sun had risen higher by the time that the Rivendell elves were ready to depart to Mirkwood. Elladan drew his horse to a stop beside Estel, who was now slotted between his two brothers, idly tapping the horse's neck as he watched the warriors secure their final provisions.

Elrohir spared brief glances at his twin, trying to catch his eye, though Elladan seemed determined on keeping his eyes straight ahead. Estel noticed this and resisted the urge to slam both their heads together; he made do with a sigh and glanced over at the large gates, leading to the open road ahead.

Lord Elrond stood quietly in the courtyard, Erestor by his side. He kept the concern from his eyes and his face as he watched his three sons waiting patiently for the command to leave and be on their way. His eyes repeatedly flicked to Elrohir's injured leg, however the twin seemed to be in little if any pain at the moment and seemed more concerned with some other matter.

Elrond also noticed the dark rings under Aragorn's eyes and the glazy tiredness which caused the ranger to pinch the bridge of his nose tightly. The Elf Lord frowned, only to have Glorfindel step in front of him and block the sight of his three sons.

"We are ready to depart."

Elrond nodded and touched a hand to his chest and motioned toward Glorfindel, who mimicked the Elvish salutation, farewell and blessing. The blond gave a confident smile more befitting of his nature.

"Do not worry, my Lord. I shall keep a tight rein on your sons."

A smile touched Elrond's lips. "I am sure."

Glorfindel glanced over his shoulder at the trio, each of them withdrawn into their own private thoughts. He looked back to Elrond. The Elf Lord sighed and shook his head.

"I only pray they do not question you about the...change in scenery along the way."

Glorfindel nodded his understanding, "Do not worry, I shall think of something to tell them."

Elrond gave a sceptical glance at his sons once again. The Rivendell elves would be taking an unfamiliar path through the forest to reach Mirkwood, as Elrond wished to lessen all likelihood of them bumping into King Thranduil as he travelled down the usual route with his party of escorts.

"I can only pray that you slip past each other unnoticed."

Glorfindel waved a hand. "Elrond," he addressed his friend warmly, "Between you and Erestor, I am starting to think you both believe me to be redundant."

Erestor's eyes rolled and Elrond's rounded. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your anxiety is a blight on my honour." Glorfindel's eyes sparkled with humour. "I have cause to feel slighted."

Elrond almost chuckled. "How terribly insensitive of us."

"Indeed. Enough worrying over such things, I shall see that all is as it should be."

"_Hannon le_, Glorfindel. I am forever in your debt."

"And a good thing you shall live long enough to return any favours." The Elf warrior grinned, "I believe it will be good to see Mirkwood, despite the circumstances."

"Indeed." Elrond mused grimly.

"I only wish I could offer support with regards to King Thranduil." Glorfindel scratched at the bridge of his nose to contain a chuckle. "I'd rather keep company with a balrog."

Erestor snorted from the sidelines. "Does past experience suggest you'll think it wise to 'dispatch' King Thranduil in a similar manner, oh Slayer of Shadow and Flame?"

Glorfindel smirked at the playful barb. If anything, he was grateful for Erestor's tendency to make light of something that weighed so heavy on his heart. It made him feel less...alien. Less alone. Erestor always offered him with a way down from that damnable pedestal others put him on - seating him so high he sometimes wondered whether there was any returning from the shadow of his glory days stained in blood and nightmares...

He hummed a thoughtful note, but didn't turn towards the counsellor. "Dispatch? Such pretty euphemisms, Erestor. I enjoy and appreciate your diplomacy. Pray tell, how cleverly will that silver tongue of yours sing my praises in my absence? Perhaps you ought to come along and regale Thranduil yourself."

If Erestor didn't pride himself on decorum, he might have taken his golden-haired friend down a few pegs with a sharp retort - instead, he offered pleasant smile that screamed sarcasm. "I'm sure you can tame him with terrifically tedious tales of your past victories without me holding your hand, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel turned in the saddle, feigning offence though his gaze glittered with suppressed laughter. "Twas anything but tedious, counsellor...would you like a demonstration?"

"Peace, old friends..." Elrond laughed slightly despite himself, aware that they were drawing attention. "I shall endure Thranduil's wrath, Glorfindel, if you can endure his attempts at hospitality and a long journey with my sons."

Glorfindel glanced between his two friends, then dared ask the question he had been thinking all along. "Elrond, what of Legol-"

"_Saes, Glorfindel."_ Elrond raised a hand to silence the elf, "Do not say it, I cannot protect Aragorn from rejection or pain. Though I do not know what transpired the day Legolas left, I know it causes him pain, enough to have him push his own family aside to pursue apparently more useful exertions."

Glorfindel was inclined to agree and nodded. "You speak true words, yet it is Legolas I also fear for." The eldar hesitated. "Elrond, if Thranduil-"

He was cut off as another elf drew to his side. "Lord Glorfindel, we are ready to leave."

The elf then turned to Elrond and bowed his head, hand pressed above his heart. The blond's question went unanswered as the Lord of Rivendell stepped forth and bid farewell to his people and his sons.

"May the Valar protect each of you and return you home safe and well."

The brothers drew their horses in unison behind Glorfindel, who had swept from Elrond's side up onto the back of his horse. The steed tossed its head high and with a final farewell to Elrond, the Rivendell elves rode out of Imladris behind the three sons and it was only Elladan, who spared a glance back over his shoulder, catching Elrohir's eye as he returned his gaze forward.

The twins held each other's gazes for a moment, ere Elladan dropped his eyes and spurred his horse slightly ahead, drawing alongside Glorfindel.

Elrohir felt a weight settle on his heart as his twin severed yet another attempt at reconciliation and he dropped his eyes to his horse's mane, trusting the animal to keep pace with Estel.

Aragorn frowned as Elladan pulled away and automatically glanced at Elrohir. The elf's head was bowed and his eyes seemed darkened with doubt. The ranger spared a look at Elladan's back ere he reached over and touched Elrohir's shoulder lightly. The elf raised a hand to grip Aragorn's, but said nothing. It was enough.

The man smiled slightly, grateful that Elrohir had not reacted irritably and he quietly made conversation with his brother, managing to extract a laugh here and there.

Glorfindel, gazing ahead, smiled at the sound of tittering behind him and turned his head to glance at Elladan. The twin was also smiling faintly and it pained him to see that Elladan was not sharing in the mirth and appeared content to just hear the laughter of his two brothers.

"Elladan?" Glorfindel drew his horse closer to the twin, "What ails you, _pen-neth_?"

"I am fine, Glorfindel." Elladan assured, "I just wish for a little solitude."

"Might I share your company? I promise to remain silent."

"You shan't be sharing in much."

"You do yourself an injustice, Elladan. I enjoy the ease of silence - it has it's own language."

Elladan shot Glorfindel a sideways glance, understanding what it was the eldar was trying to do. "If it is your wish, my Lord." Elladan replied.

Glorfindel quirked a brow at his young charge, all the while resisting the urge to reach across to him. The elder twin stared ahead silently and it was this way for most of the journey.

* * *

"Halt."

Glorfindel lifted a hand, causing the group to draw to a crawling stop as he stared ahead ere glancing left and right.

Elladan, having woken from his state of apparent trance, frowned."What is wrong?" he asked, hand already sliding to the hilt of his sword.

Glorfindel tugged the reins and turned the horse westward, motioning with his hand for the company to follow. They did so without question, save for Elrond's sons, as expected. Glorfindel was almost amused by the predictability.

"What are you doing?" Elladan asked, automatically following Glorfindel and drawing up beside him.

"Taking another path," Glorfindel announced, glancing over his shoulder to find Estel and Elrohir exchanging bemused looks.

"That I can see, but why?" Elladan frowned.

"To avoid unnecessary confrontation should orcs lurk nearby."

Elladan's brow creased further, "I do not sense anything."

"You are young." Glorfindel replied, as if this explained everything.

"I am still an elf," Elladan countered.

"Part elf," Aragorn cut in from behind him.

Elladan resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead turned slightly in the saddle to face his brother, "I am surprised you even noticed that we changed direction, _human." _Elladan shot back.

Estel grinned, breaking the tension and causing Elladan to return the smile. Elrohir, who would usually have spoken up, said nothing and stared quietly ahead, now and then glancing at passing trees. Elladan nearly cringed, but Glorfindel drew his attention once more.

"Banter is welcome, but keep your voices low."

Elladan shot Estel a smile, desperately forcing himself not to look at Elrohir as he turned back in the saddle. Oblivious, the young twin closed his eyes, shutting out the world as he focused on the sound of the hoof beats from the horses. Aragorn thought better of trying to engage in conversation and stared straight ahead, trying to keep his own mind from racing into thoughts and concerns.

Every moment they drew closer to a destination he had dreaded and had forced himself to ignore for the past month.

The place that housed the incarnation of his current behaviour…Legolas…_Valar_. He withdrew into himself, feeling the world contract and hearing words from the past echo in his mind. Even after time had passed, it had not lessened the pain of loss…and had Legolas even cared? One or two letters had been received from the Prince, addressed to Elrond, enquiring of Elrohir's health and confirming his safe arrival back home – other than that – nothing. And Aragorn had let his eyes fall over the words of the letters again and again, wondering if the elf had banished and severed all ties to the friendship they had once shared…The indifference cut him deeply. The ranger felt irritation bristle in his heart, he had steeled himself against the pain that Legolas had left in his desperate want to be alone and separate himself…

Aragorn wondered what had happened to the elf he had once known. The elf that had shared his laughter and lifted his heart in a friendship he had always thought would endure all trials.

What had happened to _that _elf?

Why had it ended as it had?

Why had Legolas allowed such a thing to transpire?

But then Legolas's words echoed in the back of the ranger's mind.

_I honestly do not care what you think of me, Aragorn._

Did that not say it all?

* * *

**~Sindarin Elvish Translations~**

_Adar – father_

_Farn__! – Enough!_

_Pen-neth – young one_

_Im__ inston – I know_

_Hannon le – thank you_

* * *

**Chapter edited [ 2012 UPDATE]**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**

_…I'm still lamenting a dead FIAH, who was, I might add, the only thing that actually belonged to me…*sigh*._

**_Rating:_**

_Will likely be R._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring._

* * *

**Reviewers! You wonderful, patient people! HANNON LE! thank you**

* * *

**A/N: ….._...****I.**** Officially. Hate. Lack. Of. Free. Time! *deep scowl.* I do apologise that this is late, again! I'm seriously stretched for time, it's bloody terrible! But hopefully I shall try to get more chapters up as soon as I can – thank you reviewers so much for your wonderful feedback; it "feeds" me – in the metaphorical sense – with encouragement to continue this! Bless your hearts!**

* * *

**~CHAPTER FIVE~ **

_Give someone a chance to help you, Legolas. To understand…_

As Elrond's words danced across his conscience, the elf prince refused the urge to ball his hands into fists. Looking across at his father, he knew Thranduil would not understand…how could he? Not even Legolas understood.

_He is your father_

Again, Elrond's deep commanding voice, always at the back of his mind, constantly drilling reason and sense into him. True, Thranduil was his father, though he was much more than just Legolas' father. He was a King. He had pride, an image of authority and power to portray to all…he need not have the shame of his own son weighing heavy on his mind…not now.

Legolas stared blankly at his father as Thranduil exchanged quiet words with his advisers, most probably telling them all they needed to know to ensure the Kingdom ran smoothly in his absence. Feeling particularly useless, Legolas closed his eyes, trying to fight the longing to prevent his father's departure.

The King had ensured his son it was of utmost importance to Mirkwood that the alliance was formal and genuine, thus requiring a meeting between the two Rulers. But, in the depths of his heart he could sense something was amiss…yet he could do nothing, not without making matters worse for himself.

_You and that Ranger always wished for a friendly reconciliation, did you not?_

How bitter…even after the time that had passed, the thought of Aragorn caused the demons to stir once more. Valar, how long had it been? A month now? It seemed much longer…he reminded himself he did not care for such thoughts.

A hand touched his shoulder, causing his eyes to shoot open suddenly. Thranduil's gaze met those of his son and a gentle smile touched the King's lips, but as Legolas had expected, it did not reach his father's eyes.

"Keep your head from the clouds, Legolas." He advised, "I shall not be gone long."

Legolas stared at his father, silently praying that Thranduil would by some absurd miracle, change his mind. But then, he knew better than to even begin to hope for such a thing. Dropping his eyes, Legolas raised a hand to his chest and mirrored the same action as his father, the traditional farewell of the elves, used also for means of salutation.

Thranduil smiled faintly, "_Navaer__, _Legolas."

The archer let his gaze shift back to his father, though Thranduil had moved away ere he could reply and he watched the Elf King mount his steed, escorts flanking him with the royal guard lifting their heads proudly.

Pride. All he had left…

They dipped their heads to their prince ere they departed behind their Lord, eyes sharp and ever watchful as the King of Mirkwood vanished from sight, the beats of the horses' hooves fading away into the distance.

Legolas stared after them long after they had departed, hating the fear that began to eat away at him. He frowned, staring stubbornly at the ground. He hated the vulnerability, the thought that his fate was out of his hands….._again._

What was worse was that he would have to slip back into his façade in order to properly greet the Rivendell militia. But then, was that not what he wanted? Familiar custom and regulation that would erase the unsanctioned demons that haunted him? Should it not have ended by now? The nightmares? The weight in his chest?

Legolas stared at the paling skies, the clouds breaking as morning sunlight penetrated through, probing the forest floor. If only some light would break through his mind, lighten the darkness dwelling there.

_If you release that arrow, he shall haunt your steps for the rest of your life._

The elf frowned, dropping his eyes to stare at his hands. Hands that so easily could have allowed that arrow to slip…Elbereth, how _simple…. So plainly, he could have killed that foul man._

_Yet I never did…and he haunts me still._

* * *

Glorfindel assured himself that the ranger would last until they reached Mirkwood; he was a strong, enduring young man, as far as mortals went. Glancing discreetly over his shoulder, the Elf Lord caught a glimpse of Aragorn. The young man was leaning forward slightly in the saddle, weary as he forced his eyes to remain open. Aragorn had curtly refused the offer to stop and allow him a few hours to rest. Stubborn ranger. The sight would have been amusing, if it had not caused concern to the blond.

Elrond had been concerned as of late for Aragorn's lack of sleep. The young man had seemed adamant that he remain engaged in orc battles alongside the Rivendell guard, which had not come as much of a surprise.

At first, Elrond had thought it to do with Legolas' departure and Aragorn's need to take his mind off the elven prince, yet soon it was almost as if the ranger were addicted to the violent warfare.

Glorfindel did not think Estel a violent man. It was true he was an able warrior but he had always been, despite his skill in combat, a gentle soul who had always been eager to learn the ways of healing from Elrond – though the bout of violence that had erupted from within him during the past few weeks had been rather disconcerting. Though now it appeared as if Aragorn had burnt himself out. Quite appropriately, or more correctly, _conveniently, the blond thought as he led the elves quietly through the forest, Elladan at his side. Yes, convenient due to the promise he had made to ensure Elrond's childrens' safety._

"This route is far more tedious." Elladan spoke up, his eyes having roamed over the path.

Even Aragorn, fighting sleep, was inclined to agree with his elven brother. The trees here seemed too still and the forest life was scarce. An occasional squirrel or rabbit had darted past, avoiding the hooves of the horses. Such an event had been to the amusement of all, save one elf, whose horse had been spooked.

It had resulted in Glorfindel circling around on his steed in attempt to help the elf. But even after the tittering had died down, Aragorn had noticed that Elrohir seemed less amused than one would have expected of the young twin – instead, his eyes had been glued to the forest.

The ranger listened in for Glorfindel's reply to Elladan's blatantly obvious statement, though he was glad someone had at least said it, he himself had been growing increasingly irritable.

"Pessimistic, Elladan?" Glorfindel asked, arching an eyebrow, "I do apologise for taking your safety into account." He added with a smile.

Elladan looked insulted, "I am quite capable of taking care of myself." He snapped, "I have hunted orcs many a time without your shadow, Glorfindel."

The blond shot the young elf a glare that caused the twin's jaws to snap shut and he dropped his eyes guiltily, as if he were a rebellious child being reminded of his place.

"I am aware of your capabilities in battle, Elladan." The Elf Lord replied coolly, "Though I would evade confrontation if it is avoidable." The warrior glanced around ere shaking his head, "Whether the scenery be pleasing to your eye or not, is _hardly_ my concern."

Elladan seemed to accept this light reprimand graciously and kept his peace, letting silence descend between himself and his mentor. Elrohir lifted his head, staring quietly at his brother's back ere glancing over at Aragorn.

"Estel?" he asked, "How do you fare? We are nearing Mirkwood."

Aragorn spared the elf a brief glance, "I am aware that we are, Elrohir. To answer your question, I should like to stretch my legs, though I believe I am well, and yourself?"

Elrohir held his brother's gaze, "That is not what I meant."

Deciding to play to ignorance, the ranger frowned, "I don't understand."

Elrohir resisted the urge to wrap the reins of his horse around Aragorn's neck and strangle him a great deal. The frustration was overwhelming and he was certain he was about to spontaneously erupt into a wild fury – to have Elladan evade him was difficult, yet to have Estel do the same thing, well, it gave him one more reason to consider turning his horse around and riding back toward Rivendell.

"Of course you don't." Elrohir drawled, heavy sarcasm and anger layering his words, "Twas' my error I'm sure. I had forgotten how blind I was and still am to the great martyrdom of my family during my bedridden escapade."

The words were loud enough for all to hear and the young elf stared hard at his twin's back as he snapped them out. Elladan closed his eyes, hating the pain that his twin could cause him. If anything, it was the one thing that grieved him of their bond. That inescapable pain they could cause the other.

Glorfindel, having endured about as much as he could of the brother's foul moods and childish tongues, swung his horse around quite abruptly and unexpectedly, effectively baring Elrohir's path. The twin's horse reared to a halt, head bobbing. Wild blue eyes stared hard at the young elf twin and even Aragorn shrank back from Glorfindel's heated gaze.

"That is _enough_!" The blond commanded, his voice resonated loudly in the forest, causing the whole group to stop.

Elrohir met the angry glare with pale, wide eyes, not having expecting Glorfindel to even react. It was clear that beneath his blasé surface, Glorfindel was _not _a force to be reckoned with, but then, all who had heard of the elf warrior, already knew this. But the twins were unaccustomed to the blond losing his temper, at least with them.

Glorfindel glanced between both Estel and Elrohir, even sparing Elladan a glance as he spoke once more.

"Put it aside. I wish to hear no more of this." He shot a warning glare at Elrohir, "Enough."

Elrohir resisted the urge to exchange a glance with Elladan, as he often did with his twin when facing a chiding. Aragorn shifted uneasily in the saddle, feeling the awkwardness of the situation as severely as the rest of the elves as silence descended. The Valar however, seemed to take pity on them and he let out a breath he did not know he had been holding when Glorfindel turned the horse with a swift, though gentle tug of the reins and motioned for the others to follow him.

Elrohir dropped his eyes once again, goading his horse forward, though wincing when an unexpected pain jolted up his leg. He waved Aragorn's concern off with a motion of his hand and avoided eye contact. The ranger frowned ere he turned his eyes toward the ever nearing distance.

Suddenly his heart seemed to sink in his chest and once again the surrounding world faded away as all that he could sense was the apprehension and bitterness surfacing once again. He lifted his eyes as the canopy of the trees grew thicker, as the forest seemed to hum. Gazing ahead, he gripped the reins tightly, hating the weight that seemed to descend upon his shoulders as the world came rushing back…

_Mirkwood._

* * *

Thranduil had trusted his steed to bare him safely and surely along the path to Rivendell, his guard contributing to be all the eyes and ears he needed. In his safe ring of protectors he allowed his thoughts to wander, if only for a time.

Never had he considered that he would _ever be riding __willingly _toward the home of Elrond Halfelven, though perhaps - as irritating as the thought was – his son was right. The past should not be allowed to darken an already bleak looking future. He may have been stubborn, but the King was no fool.

Even as the thoughts drifted idly, he came to the realisation that he was making excuses. The alliance was _not _why he was seeking out the company of Elrond; nay…that was a mere additional benefit. The true reason, he knew, was his son. He had thought himself detached from his child, too cold a father in many aspects. Perhaps he had always expected too much, though the prince had abided willingly without complaint, wise enough to know not to try his father's patience.

The King stared down at the rings that adorned long fingers, not realising how tightly he had gripped the reins. There, gold bands encrusted with rare gems the dwarves would have spilt blood over. Rare, priceless…Though naught compared to his son.

Never before had he concerned himself over worrying unnecessarily for Legolas. The prince had always been a capable warrior and elf, able to protect himself and no doubt grown enough to take steps without his father's shadow. A shadow long absent, even in his childhood.

The King blinked to clear his mind, but to no avail. The concern, the gripping pain that seized his heart was a parental and instinctive sensation that would not allow peace of mind or soul. It tore at him more deeply than the snag of a blade and he had _never_ known such a thing. It robbed him of his breath, caused waves of anxiety to rise inside of his stern, stubborn mind and proud, detached heart. And his son was the root of such feelings…_why?_ What had befallen his son in his absence? Once again, never there, occupied with more pressing matters, with the _Kingdom_, with _responsibility to __Mirkwood. And what of __Legolas?_

Repressing a growl of frustration the King commanded that the party ride faster and without question the horses strove onwards, the darkness of Mirkwood lingering far behind. Lifting his eyes to the darkening skies, Thranduil knew that by nightfall they would reach their destination. _Rivendell._

* * *

"_Mae govannen, hîr _Glorfindel." The Mirkwood custodian greeted with a dip of his head, hand customarily touching his chest ere he glanced at the rest of the party.

The Rivendell militia bowed their heads in unison, the three sons of Elrond in a row behind Glorfindel, each greeting their current host appropriately.

Elrohir gritted his teeth against the pain escalating from his ankle, which had suddenly decided to take a turn for the worse during their journey and pain him relentlessly. Aragorn looked ready to collapse and seemed to have tired of hiding the fact that he was exhausted. Elladan, as ever, looked presentable, his pale eyes keen as he glanced around quietly.

Despite the haze that seemed to settle like an irritating mist before Aragorn's eyes, he found himself glancing between the Mirkwood elves that now greeted them, searching with a desperateness that irritated him, for the face of the elven prince.

"Refreshments have been provided for you, as we are sure that you are weary from your journey."

Glorfindel nodded his thanks, a smile touching his lips, "_Hannon le."_

Two elves stepped forward, motioning for the group of Rivendell elves to follow them toward the hall, whilst the horses were led away. Elladan, Elrohir and Estel remained with Glorfindel, who conversed quietly with the wood-elf.

Glorfindel nodded now and then ere at last he smiled and turned toward the brothers. Aragorn forced his eyes to remain open whilst Elrohir desperately sought to conceal the pain from his face, Elladan all the while eyeing him discreetly.

"It would appear that the King is briefly attending a matter outside of Mirkwood and should return within the next couple of days."

As if on cue, the trios' faces contorted into looks of surprise if not confusion.

"An odd time it is that King Thranduil chooses for such affairs." Elladan commented lowly.

"Indeed." Glorfindel replied, playing along with the deception that he was supposedly ignorant to Thranduil's business, "Though that is not for you or I to comment upon, Elladan. His business is his own."

"Then to whom does responsibility fall?" Elrohir asked, taking his mind momentarily off the throb in his ankle.

"I assume that would be our young prince." Glorfindel mused, realising his slip of the tongue a little too late.

Aragorn dropped his eyes, avoiding the apologetic glance the blond offered him. The twins both fell silent, identical looks of sombreness etched into their faces. Deciding to act quickly, Glorfindel enquired about accommodation and motioned for the brothers to follow their set hosts, two wood-elves, who would lead them to their chambers.

Aragorn was more than happy to oblige and quickly fell into step beside his guide, glancing over his shoulder at the twins, who were both led in the opposite direction by the other wood-elf. Glorfindel however, drew the custodian to the side and lowering his voice asked quietly.

"_Im__ aníron an pent na lín ernil."_

The elf's eyes widened in surprise at the elf lord's request, though he dipped his head in response.

"Of course."

* * *

Legolas lifted his head from the basin of water, gasping for air whilst blinking to clear the furriness of his vision. He swiped at his eyes with a nearby cloth, thinking himself foolish to have let his mind stray and even contemplate the thoughts of how long he could hold his breath, just to feel the desperate burn of his lungs.

"My Prince?" a voice called.

Legolas turned his eyes toward the door, freezing mid-step back toward his bed. He glanced at the inviting warmth of the mattress and then at the barricade of wood that stood between himself and the elf on the other side.

As quietly as possible he crept toward the large bed, each step as careful as the last until he waited for the voice to call again, the moment it did he slipped onto the bed, the voice drowning out the sound of the brief squeak of the mattress. Turning onto his side, back to the door, he took a breath and willed his eyes to relax into an unfocused state that closely resembled the gaze of a sleeping elf. He did not wish for company, not now.

Another knock to the doors and the shuffle of feet, ere quiet words were exchanged on the other side. There seemed to be a disagreement, the tone of one of the elves voices dropped to a disapproving plea. Legolas strained to hear the words, though as the door creaked open he quickly steadied his breathing, pretending to be dead to the world in realms of elven dreams.

The footsteps of one of the elves, quiet, calculated. The sound of feet shuffling at the door, clearly the other elf, that was uncomfortable with having entered the room. Legolas fought the inclination to be angry at the wood-elf though when his unfocused eyes caught a glimmer of golden hair out the corner of his eye, he felt his entire body tense, taking all the more effort to steady his breathing.

Glorfindel stared down at the supposedly sleeping form of the Mirkwood prince, lips slightly parted and eyes glazed with a daydreaming film. The elf lord tilted his head a little, brow frowning, though the voice of the wood-elf at the door drew his attention.

"My Lord?" the tone was expectant and almost a plea.

Glorfindel smiled slightly at the prince ere he passed a reassuring glance at the anxious elf, knowing that he feared punishment. Stepping away from the bed and following the elf guide from the room, Glorfindel spared a glance over his shoulder.

At the sound of the door clicking shut, Legolas waited until he heard the footsteps fade down the hall. Only then did he bolt upright in the bed, eyes focused and wide, the colour draining from his face. Valar, they had arrived? Already? Where had he been during this time? Why had he not been informed?

The private conversation his father had shared with the council ere he left seemed to bring a whole new concern to Legolas. Did Thranduil suspect him incompetent? Irritation bristled in his mind and he forced the anger down, the concern outweighing it by far. Just what did his father know? Or _think he knew?_

Setting his feet upon the ground the elf rested his head in his hands for a moment, wondering how everything had suddenly gone so horribly wrong. He had been healing, he had been secure and now Glorfindel, stepping boldly into his chambers uninvited? The Rivendell militia already in Mirkwood most probably filling their bellies or taking rest and all the while he had kept himself in his room, pacing, occasionally attempting sleep.

Drawing in a breath the elf shook his head, standing with far more weariness that he liked and strode over to the door, placing a hand to the door knob. He needed some air. Poking his head out and glancing down the long corridors he slipped from his room, praying that he would not unexpectedly bump into any of the elves from Imladris.

As he swiftly made his way from the royal quarters, he was grateful for one small blessing the Valar had bestowed to him. That the sons of Elrond were not also with the blond elf warrior, for they, if anything, would have caused even more complications. Elrond would never send his sons away, not so soon after Elrohir's injury, which was, according to his letters, still healing. Elladan, judging by his protective character would remain with his twin and with regards to Aragorn, he would….

_Aragorn._

Legolas fought the onslaught of guilt and the pang of loss. He reached out for his indifference, forgetting the matter in the same manner he had done for the past month, he did not care for the stirring of grief in his heart…

_Do you care for _anything_anymore?_

As the ranger's voice chided him, he clenched his jaw, pushing the memory of the man to the back of his mind as he turned the corner of the corridor, blond mane flaying out behind him. He had a duty, first and foremost to the Kingdom, even if his father secretly thought him in no state of mind to take charge. He did not like being left out of the loop. He was not weak.

_No one claims that you are._ Legolas nearly faltered step at the memory of Glorfindel's words. _It is you__ who seems to believe this; we have done nothing to convince you that we believe it also._

That was a lie, he told himself as he let his feet lead him to the great halls, striding on out onto the large upper tier, the balcony itself was impressive in size, giving a grand view of Mirkwood, despite the location of the Kingdom within the caves. The stars had beaded through the sky and the Prince tilted his head back, gazing up.

He would have to greet Glorfindel and the Rivendell elves in the morn. He was unsure how to approach the elf lord. Informality would be a hell incarnate. Nay, he would treat the lord no different to any other well respected elf, even though he knew the well of pain that would be hiding behind Legolas' façade. Gripping the railing lightly, the prince let his eyes drift shut. The world was quiet, save for the nightlife and the elf had no doubt that the Mirkwood guard were patrolling the forests, scouting for orcs and spiders. His own home, slowly falling to darkness.

"It has been a while, _pen-neth_."

Legolas froze, eyes snapped open. Though he was quite startled by the fact that he had not heard the approach of another and irritated at his absentmindedness, it was nothing compared to the miserable feeling that sank in his heart. He knew that voice.

Slowly, with composed grace the archer turned slowly to face non other than Glorfindel, who stood, quite unperturbed, with a gentle, wry smile upon his face.

"_Hîr__ Glorfindel." Legolas bowed slightly, hand touching chest._

The elf lord dipped his head, "I missed you at our coming this eve."

"I apologise." Legolas replied, straightening, "I was uninformed of your arrival whilst I was tending to matters in my father's absence."

"Ah, of course." Glorfindel nodded in understanding, "I had nearly forgotten of the King's leave to Imladris." He lied.

Legolas' eyes narrowed slightly, though he said nothing of it. Forcing his brain to function he desperately sought to scrape together all the etiquette that his royal status required and shaking his head he feigned forgetfulness.

"Forgive me," he smiled weakly, "Have you been provided with chambers?"

"Aye, it has all been taken care of." Glorfindel assured, "My compliments shall be passed to your father for the fine food and accommodation."

Legolas nodded, "I am sure he shall be pleased."

Silence. Awkward silence. Legolas wished he were anywhere but here. He should have remained in his chambers and attempted the futile sleep he had pretended to indulge in.

Glorfindel arched an eyebrow suddenly, "I was told you were asleep."

Legolas tensed his jaw, "I was, though I heard movement outside of my chamber and awoke a little while ago."

"I see."

Again. Silence. The elf lord was staring at Legolas with a look that resembled expectance. The prince resisted the urge to raise his eyebrows; he did not know what the elf lord wanted or what he was expected to do. His mind was blank, all protocol that a prince should have retained, forgotten.

"You look well, Legolas." Glorfindel suddenly alleged, "It is good to see you again."

Legolas stared dumbly at the elf lord for a moment as the words sank in.

_If only I could speak the same words to you._ He thought silently, uncertain just how to react without giving away all lies within the depths of his gaze.

"And yourself, my Lord." Legolas replied at length, quickly searching for words, "How do the sons of Lord Elrond fare?"

Glorfindel resisted the urge to frown as he realised that Legolas was completely oblivious to the fact that the twins and Estel were actually here, in Mirkwood. Now he was at a crossroads. He could reveal the fact to the prince, or leave it for the young elf to discover himself, thus leading to a situation where perchance, Legolas would be forced to speak with Elrond's sons. For if he knew, the elf lord had no doubt that the prince would by all means necessary, without appearing to be rude, avoid the trio – primarily Aragorn.

Legolas wondered if he had accidentally said something completely different to what he had thought in his mind, surely his question was not that complicated, if he had asked it at all? Was he finally losing his mind? Glorfindel then smiled and erased his doubts.

"Last I saw them, they appeared well, if not a little weary in heart."

Legolas could see where this conversation was going and abruptly sought to change the subject.

"Have your horses been seen to?"

_Pathetic. _He told himself, knowing that the question was possibly the worst he could have thought of…but then remembering the times he and Estel had blurted uncountable excuses of all kinds, it might not have been so terrible…The memory of Aragorn stirred that feeling inside of him again, and he pushed it aside.

Glorfindel would have laughed at the prince's attempt to sway the conversation, but instead he arched an eyebrow.

"An interesting question that does not seem to relate at all to the twins and Aragorn."

The elf lord clearly would not let it go and Legolas began to regret ever having asked of their health.

"It is late." Legolas suddenly blurted, "I must arise early to better greet your party of soldiers in the manner they deserve. I should retire, if you will excuse my terseness."

Glorfindel stared at the prince for a moment. Legolas praying that the elf lord would just let him go, whilst the other considered doing just that. Stepping aside, Glorfindel dipped his head.

Legolas carefully moved forwards, waiting for the elf lord to unexpectedly block his path. But that never transpired and instead, before he knew it, he had left Glorfindel far behind him as he made his way back down the large winding corridors. He did not wish to return to his room only to sit and stare at the wall.

Instead he made his way quietly toward the guest chambers, hoping to find one of the Mirkwood advisers from his father's council. Instead he faced another silent corridor, dark and empty.

Legolas set one foot in front of the other, with no notion of just where he wished to go. He wandered aimlessly down the passageway; head bowed slightly, a frown creasing his forehead. He realised that during the past month his existence seemed to be fading. It seemed as though he did not serve a true purpose…a strange feeling, an emptiness that seemed ever growing. Why?

* * *

Aragorn pressed his head back against the door of his guest chamber, having paced long enough. He had sworn to himself never to feel such apprehension again. But then, the heart and the mind seldom cared for the other and he growled in frustration, banging his head back against the carved wood once again.

Staring across the room, he wanted nothing more than to just escape it and finding the idea far more appealing he turned on his heel and yanked the door open, closing it behind him with a little more grace ere he turned and strode down the corridor….never noticing the flash of blond hair that vanished around the corner the opposite end of the passageway, where the elf and man had missed each other by mere moments.

* * *

**~Sindarin Elvish Translations~**

_Mae govannen, hîr Glorfindel – Well met, Lord Glorfindel._

_Hannon le – thank you_

_Im__ aníron an pent na lín ernil__ – _I desire to speak with your prince.

_Pen-neth – young one_

_Hîr__ Glorfindel – Lord Glorfindel_

* * *

.! I'm so sorry this is late and short. I hoped to update much sooner, but, alas! I was unable due to work load. I apologise again, I hope to try to update as often as possible, so please know that I am trying to find the time – thank you to the devoted and wonderful reviewers! You guys really make my day, so thank you so much! **So, with a shamed face, I'd love to know what you guys thought ^_^. Next chapter already in the making, on the way!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_******

_Do not own Tolkien's Characters!_

**_Rating:_******

_Will likely be R._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring._

* * *

**Reviewers! Forgive the lateness! Been most busy :(! Thank you so much once again!**

**A/N: There are no words, only strange screams of frustration! But I owe you wonderful reviewers MANY MANY MANY MANY THANKS! It means so much to me to have your feedback, so thank you from the bottom of my heart! Please know that I am trying to find the time to update as often as I can. Xxxx**

* * *

**~CHAPTER SIX~ **

_The great martyrdom of my family…a martyr…_

Is that what Elrohir believed him to be? A willing victim? Suffering for the cause? For the need to protect his family?

Elladan stared silently at his sleeping twin, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, the eyes, though open, wide and unseeing…as they had been a month ago.

_Elbereth_, he had thanked the Valar for his brother's blessed recovery of sight. How his heart had swelled when his twin had looked upon him and grinned, clearly able to discern him from blurs and darkness.

Tilting his head, Elladan felt his brother's words weigh heavy on his heart. He resisted the urge to go to his twin and instead wearily got to his feet and stepped away, yet even as he turned; it was as if Elrohir's words closed a chain around his heart.

_Do not act like father, please._

Elladan paused, as if those words had been spoken, and turned to look at his twin. Was Elrond as detached as Elladan had once thought him? What of when his father had slipped into his room, thinking himself unseen and had remained by his side, if only for a while. When Elrohir was lying wounded on that bed, Elrond had stayed with him throughout many of those nights…Nay, Elrohir's words were unjust….Surely they would have hurt the Lord of Imladris greatly to have heard them uttered. They were not what their father would ever have needed to hear.

_And what is it that **you** need to hear, Elladan?_

A sad smile touched the elf's lips as he crouched down near his brother's sleeping form, Elrohir did not stir. Reaching a hand out, he brushed a strand of hair away from his young twin's face ere he dropped it with an inaudible sigh.

"_Ae__ im garn I peth an caro le henio._" He whispered to the sleeping elf, closing his eyes.

_The weight of your family need not rest upon your shoulders alone…_Yet the words could not erase it.

* * *

Aragorn stalked down the corridors of Mirkwood's Kingdom, not entirely sure just _where_ he was going, but sparing enough glances around him to familiarise himself with the way back. That was all that really mattered.

He would have gone to have seen his brothers, but then thought it best to leave them be. Perhaps if they were alone, they would speak with one another…the hostility was unnatural between them and in truth it was doing naught to elevate their current state of affairs. Estel sighed as he rounded another corner, thinking that perhaps he had hoped his brothers would maintain their usual demeanour so that _he_ would be able to slip back into the usual routine of bantering, momentarily forgetting just _why_ he had dreaded the very thought of coming to this place.

Deciding that his intentions had been partially selfish, he promised to visit the twins on his way back, taking the chance that one or both might be awake. Deep down, a nagging thought had constantly lingered, which was Elrohir's current wellbeing.

The elf had seemed in pain when they had dismounted, and although Elladan had spared his twin glances, he had not enquired further. This, if anything else, had irritated Aragorn, though he had believed it entirely inappropriate to say anything in front of the wood elves. Also, though he hated to admit it, in his tired state of mind, he had also feared Glorfindel's apparent and newly discovered "wrath".

Rotating his shoulders and tilting his head from side to side to stretch the muscles he released the breath his had been holding and blew his cheeks out. Tense. Ready for battle. He briefly wondered when a good fight would present itself, half entertaining the notion of riding out into the heart of the orc horde with an angry Glorfindel close behind him, cursing in Elvish all the way.

Even though the thought of the elf lord's rage was more unappealing a thought than amusing, it did naught to dim the fever in his blood, the want for battle. …That, after all, was _why_ he was here.

* * *

_Why am I even here?_

Elrohir asked himself as he stared into the darkness, easily discerning his brother's sleeping form on the opposite bed. Elladan seemed to have draped himself upon the bed and fallen into a deep slumber, head bowed low next to his wrist.

Elrohir blinked slowly, feeling more tired than he had in a long while and perhaps a little useless. He would be unable to fight with his leg taking a turn for the worse, as it had decided to do and even had he tried, Glorfindel would have most probably have tied him to the bed to prevent him.

Sitting up in the bed, he winced as his ankle throbbed, though not as severely as it had a few hours ago. It was his stomach that now tingled unpleasantly…healing scars.

Glancing over at Elladan to ensure he was asleep, Elrohir trailed a hand under his shirt to touch his fingers to the scars. He frowned, hating the feel of the cuts marring his flesh. He withdrew his hand suddenly as though it burnt to keep it there and managed to swing his legs off the bed. He rose to his feet a little gracelessly as his ankle threatened to give way beneath him.

However, steadying himself he half walked, half limped over toward the opposite wall, praying that his brother would remain lost to Elven dreams. Leaning his shoulder against the cold stone he stared down at his boots and a smile curled his lips. This would be the amusing part of his ordeal. Even ere he could bend to retrieve them, the pain in his ankle sent a zigzag of agony up his leg and he swayed, slapping a hand against the wall to steady himself.

"What are you doing?" Elladan's voice pierced through the darkness and Elrohir resisted the urge to hiss a sigh.

"Nothing." He lied, sinking down into the chair nearest to him, taking the weight off his leg.

There would be no point in attempting to leave with Elladan now awake. The elder twin snorted his scepticism and rubbed his eyes ere he roused himself from the dreariness of sleep, sliding out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"I believe I already answered your question." Elrohir replied hotly, staring up at his brother.

Elladan frowned in the darkness, "With a rather pitiful lie."

"At least I did not evade the question, as you would have done."

"_Daro__ ha_, Elrohir." The elder twin growled ere his expression softened, "_Saes._"

The plea was completely unexpected and Elrohir's lips parted, yet he quickly thought better of speaking and shook his head.

"You are in pain." It was obviously not a question.

"I am fine, Elladan." Elrohir replied with a shake of his head.

"Father bid me take herbs for you ere we left, if you wish to-"

"_Im__ na mae._" The younger insisted.

Elladan felt his patience fray and deciding it better to just leave his brother be, he growled irritably and turned on his heel.

"Of course you are." He snapped angrily.

Elrohir flinched, not having expected such a reaction.

"There is no need to get angry." He replied calmly.

"High words," Elladan replied with an uncharacteristic bitterness, "A shame they did not occur to you when you thought to announce the affairs of our family to the Imladris soldiers."

Elrohir was uncertain whether to feel guilty or irritated.

"That was not my intention."

Elladan shook his head, "It does not matter what your intention was, Elrohir."

"Those words were meant for _you_."

"Do not think me a mindless fool, Elrohir, I believe that I still possess enough sense to have realised that."

"Did you heed any of it?" the young twin asked.

"What was there to heed?" Elladan stalked to the other side of the room, placing enough distance between him and his brother, "Save for childish allegations."

"Allegations?" Elrohir's eyes flared and he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the biting pain, "Do not stand there and dare claim that my words were hollow, Elladan!"

The elder twin tensed his jaw, "I am sure that Mirkwood need not also hear of our business." He warned, implying the need for his twin's voice to be lowered.

"Does it honestly matter?" Elrohir spat, "What they think? Why do you and father feel the need to keep up appearances?"

Elladan raised a finger in warning, "Do not even-"

"Why must all that is amiss be swept away and kept silent? What do you gain?"

Elladan shook his head, "What do _you_ gain by dwelling upon such matters?"

"A sense of _family _that you are so resolute to protect. Why do you pull away from me in your times of need, Elladan?"

"You are mistaken, Elrohir."

"Am I?"

Elladan felt a rush of heat burn in his chest, an anger that swept over him like a fiery wave.

"Yes."

"You are a liar." Elrohir hissed.

"_Dina!_" Elladan demanded, about ready to spin on his heel and leave.

"_Caro__ enni!"_Elrohir matched his brother's tone.

Elladan strode forward with meaning, a threat in his stance as he and his brother came level with one another, Elrohir forcing his weakened ankle to support him as he straightened.

Both glared at the other, each willing to the stare the other down, though neither would yield. Identical eyes boring into twin souls. Elladan was sure that inside he was shaking; it was a strange feeling, one that he could not place. The fire seemed to dim in Elrohir's eyes and he felt his throat tighten.

"Have you so little faith in your own family?" he whispered.

Elladan's eyes widened as he stared at his brother. Ai! How Elrohir misunderstood. Elladan parted his lips to speak but no sound came out. Elrohir arched an eyebrow, though there was little cynicism in his eyes.

"You do not understand."

Elrohir laughed slightly, his breath stirring Elladan's hair, "Such strong conviction, Elladan." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

The elder twin shook his head, "_Avo…_"

"_Law._" Elrohir growled, "Ever since what happened to me, Elladan, you have strived to place the blame atop your head, and for what purpose?"

"Elrohir-"

"You are _not_ father, Elladan." Elrohir took a step closer, their foreheads nearly touching, "You never will be, and no one is asking you _to be_."

Elladan's eyes widened at those words and he met his brother's gaze, swallowing down the initial pain that had arisen within him.

"_Im__ nauth le gwann, _Elrohir_._" He replied, his voice a dry rasp.

Elrohir's face contorted into a mask of confusion and utter bewilderment as he stared at his brother, pain lacing into his heart.

"_Man?_" Elrohir whispered in astonishment.

Elladan dropped his eyes, shaking his head as he fought the misery of the memory. Elrohir did not even have to think about what he was doing when he raised his hand to the back of his brother's head, touching their foreheads together.

"_Ai_, Elladan." He breathed, "_Saes._"

Elladan closed his eyes, feeling a sense of failure if not defeat.

"It grieves me that you think me so deficient." The elder twin whispered.

Elrohir tightened his grip on the back of Elladan's head, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

"You know in your heart that was _never_ what I meant."

Elladan reached a hand behind his head, pulling Elrohir's hand aside so he could straighten away from his brother. The pain that danced across the young twin's soul was far less bearable than the hurt of his body. The elder twin seemed suddenly disorientated as he glanced around him.

"_Im__ baur na erui."_Elladan murmured ere he turned on his heel.

"Elladan! _Daro__!_" Elrohir made to go forward, though the pain that lanced through his leg caused him to freeze mid-step.

Elladan, lost in the tangled torment of his thoughts, did not hear the hiss of pain that passed from his brother's lips as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Legolas paused halfway down the corridor as he heard raised voices. He turned slightly, half expecting someone to come storming down the passageway, yet no one came. Deciding to investigate to give himself something better to do than mull over his thoughts he quietly backtracked.

Elladan, eyes focused on the floor beneath him, turned the corner of the corridor just as Legolas emerged from the opposite end. The elf prince glanced around the empty hallways, eyes narrowed for any sign of company. None. Legolas tilted his head, straining to hear beyond the sudden silence that had fallen. He was so certain he had heard raised voices.

Just as he was about to turn he heard a rather loud clatter from one of the chambers, followed by an elven curse. Legolas arched his eyebrows, slightly amused by the sudden sound and strode over without a second thought. He paused outside of the room, palm pressed against the door as he considered knocking.

His brow furrowed as he stared hard at the wood. Clearly it was none of his business, he reasoned and he reminded himself that he did not wish for company. More than likely the Rivendell soldier would attempt to stir conversation about Aragorn and the twins and that was the _last_ thing he wished to discuss.

Thinking better of the situation, Legolas let his hand drop and he stepped away from the door, shaking his head as he chose the best route back to his chambers.

* * *

The Lord of Rivendell glanced to the stars, his heart and his mind on separate matters. It was the sound of the approaching company that drew his attention as he glanced down from the balcony of his study, surveying all before him.

His gaze fell upon a group of elves who had protectively formed a ring around their leader as they rode through the gates, greeted by the Rivendell guard and questioned accordingly.

Elrond did not even need to narrow his eyes to discern the royal figure amongst the wood-elves as he dismounted his steed with all the grace of a King. Elrond tensed his jaw and lifted his eyes to the heavens.

_Thranduil._

* * *

_"Mae govannen, Aran _Thranduil." Erestor dipped his head in a show of respect, mirroring the elven salutation which the King of Mirkwood also gestured.

The wood-elves glanced around the beauty laced realm of Imladris, finally feeling the tension drain from their muscles now that they knew that their King was free from threat. All heads turned however, when the Lord of Rivendell descended the steps leading down onto the large courtyard, his robes almost glowing softly in the moonlight.

Thranduil turned toward the elf lord and for a moment both locked eyes as if engaging in a silent rivalry unseen by those who stood gathered. Elrond's eyes, calm, cool and unreadable, whilst Thranduil's flickered, yet even though it was clear that emotions were dancing in the depths of his blue irises, one could not name them.

The past seemed to jeer at them, reminding them of old grudges which had all seemed so justified…once. Though as his son's face came back to haunt him, Thranduil realised that the animosity meant so little compared to the days ahead, even the years still to come.

"_Suilad_, Thranduil, _Aran._" Elrond broke the silence, aware of the stubbornness of the Mirkwood King, though lacking the need to condemn him.

"_H__îr_Elrond." Thranduil dipped his head in like, "_Nín__ hennaed an lín gwaith._"

"Of course." Elrond smiled slightly, a brief twitch of his lips.

Erestor glanced between the two regal forms for a moment ere he motioned with a hand to the Rivendell elves to lead the Mirkwood party to their chambers. Elrond nodded his head to the wood-elves as they passed, acknowledging the Lord of Rivendell by touching their chests. After the courtyard cleared and it was only Elrond, Thranduil and Erestor left standing there, the Rivendell Lord folded his hands carefully in front of him.

"To have ridden so far for mere want of thanks must have left you weary."

Thranduil shook his head with a faint smile, "Ai, though I am grateful for your assistance, I do believe you know the true reason I am here."

The Lord of Rivendell ignored Erestor's probing stare and kept his gaze level with Thranduil, his eyes betraying nothing and at length he spoke again, one word.

"Aye."

* * *

Seated in Elrond's study, Thranduil graciously accepted the goblet handed to him, though he did not lift it to his lips. Instead he stared expectantly at the Lord of Rivendell.

Elrond calmly sat down, not truly caring for his own chalice either and he calmly met the eyes of the King.

"How is your son?" Thranduil asked unexpectedly.

Elrond resisted the urge to exchange glances with Erestor, who was busy setting papers in place around the study. Instead, he cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair.

"He is healing, thank you." Elrond replied, barely forming a smile.

Thranduil stared down at the goblet in his hand, shaking his head with a wry smile.

"You are a healer, Lord Elrond, among other things. Do you believe this?"

Immediately, the Rivendell Lord knew where Thranduil was going with such words and preparing himself he straightened in the chair subtly.

"I should like to think so."

"Ai," Thranduil nodded, dropping his gaze for a moment…but when he raised it, there was a fire in his eyes, "Then why did you return to me, a broken son?"

Silence cracked its whip.

* * *

_Aragorn laughed and the sound echoed in the clearing._

_"I cannot say that Elrohir and Elladan will have appreciated such a jest, Legolas."_

_The archer lifted his head as he broke off another small piece of lembas._

_"You speak as though I had concocted such a thing solitarily, Estel."_

_"Nay," Aragorn grinned, "Though I am flattered you wish to grant me all the credit."_

_Legolas' mouth fell agape, "You are sorely mistaken."_

_The young man hid a smile and shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head as he lay back, "Even so, if you feel so strongly of the matter, I shall not stop you should you choose to take the credit when they confront us."_

_Legolas snickered from across the other side of the fire, "Oh I believe that would be selfish of me, after all, it is only reasonable that friends should share." He alleged with a smile, tossing Aragorn a leaf-wrapped lembas._

_Aragorn lifted his head as the small pack hit his chest, sparing a glance at the Prince, "Hannon le." He drawled sarcastically, "Though I am quite serious, it would be easy enough to place the blame upon you as they did not see me."_

_The elf lay down, placing one hand atop the other over his chest, glancing up at the heavens with a chuckle. Aragorn smiled, turning the lembas packet over in his hands as he looked up at the sky._

_"I am serious." He insisted, glancing sidelong at the elf._

_"Oh yes, I am sure."_

_"Are you?"_

_The elf arched an eyebrow as he looked across at his human friend, "But you have never betrayed me, Estel." He grinned._

_You have never betrayed me, Estel._

_Agor__ Im gwerio Le?__ …. You have never betrayed me, Estel…._ _You say I did not betray you…_ _Do not leave…not like this…..Let me go…_

_Leithian__ enni!_

_Tongue tracing the length of his neck…sickening touches that caused his flesh to prickle. The hooded man's words spoken in such hatred, such unbridled hatred…with such unbridled lust. A hand sliding under his back, nails digging into his skin, pulling him upward…then pain…_

Legolas' eyes cleared and a gasp caught in the back of his throat, causing his breath to hitch as he woke. Schooling his breathing he stared across at the cold wall of his chamber, eyes wide though barely caring to see.

Rolling onto his back he let his eyes drift shut, trying to clear the haze from his mind…or more correctly, the memory. The dream and the nightmare, melting together…Valar he _hated_ it. Hated how the memories that brought a wistful joy to his heart were now contorting into nightmares.

Even in his dreams, he found no peace. Anger replaced the helplessness and with a growl he sat up, swinging his legs off the bed and stalked across the room.

Valar, how he hated it.

He caught his reflection in the mirror and dared to spare a glance at what he hated to see the most….what he had allowed himself to become. Again that ache in his heart, that pain eating at him…that sense of detachment, of loss…what purpose did he serve? What could he possibly serve…with such…emptiness?

The walls of the room seemed to pulsate a darkness and Legolas paced to and fro as he tried to drown out the memories and the anger. He had been healing…the pain had been fading. Only to re-emerge, stealing his control away from him, twisting his life once again.

His stalk grew more aggressive with each step, until finally he wheeled around, blond mane flaying out behind him as he practically ran for the door, needing to be amongst the trees of his homeland…needing to lose himself there, to escape from the oppression of the walls.

The prince jerked the door open, slamming it behind him as he strode purposefully down the passageway, his head pounding, heart twisting in his chest. He did not understand this grief…the source of his torment was gone and yet it would _not cease!_

Legolas broke into a run, footfalls barely echoing as he picked up his pace, tearing down the corridors to work the emotions out of his system.

_Valar, make it stop!_

Rounding a sharp turn, the elven prince collided into a solid body, staggering back slightly, though a hand shot out to grip his arm, steadying them both in the process. Legolas sharply snatched his arm back and lifted his gaze, ready to growl a rather hollow apology only to find that the words died on his lips.

He was certain that the rest of the world ceased to exist and all that he could feel and sense was his heart hammering wildly in his chest, only to freeze.

_Nay, this is not possible…it was only Glorfindel who had come, only Glorfindel…_

His eyes widened in shock as recognition slapped his mind and struck his heart.

_Elbereth__ no…_

Staring into eyes that mirrored the same shock as his own, though also another emotion he could not fathom, the elven prince took a step back as he gazed into the stormy eyes...of Aragorn.

* * *

**~Sindarin Elvish Translations~**

"_Ae__ im garn I peth an caro le henio._" – If I had/owned the words to make you understand.

_Daro__ ha, _Elrohir – Stop it, Elrohir

_Im__ na mae – _I am well.

_Dina! – _Silence/be quiet!

_Caro__ enni! – _make me!

_Avo – _Don't

_Law - _no

_Im__ nauth le gwann, _Elrohir – I thought you dead, Elrohir

_Man? – _What?

_Ai_ Elladan – ah, Elladan

_Saes – _please

_Im__ baur na erui – _I need to be alone

Elladan! _Daro_! – Elladan! Stop/wait!

_Mae govannen, Taur _Thranduil – Well met, King Thranduil

_Suilad_, Thranduil, _Aran– _Greetings, Thranduil King.

_Nín__ hennaed an lín gwaith – _my thanks for your people

(gwaith – also meaning able-bodied men/people)

_Agor__ Im gwerio Le?__ – _Did I betray you?

_Leithian__ enni! – _Release me!

* * *

***bangs head repeatedly against wall*** I am not so sure how much more I can apologise but I am **eternally sorry** for the LATE LATE update. I was supposed to have posted this yesterday but it was just too short, I wanted to make it something worth a read, though looking over it *flinch* Argh. **Reviewers thank you so much for having the patience to bear with me **lol. Again, I am trying my best! I would **love** to hear your feedback so I shall grovel! **PLEASE review!** Again, many apologies and fingers crossed for a quicker update for chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_******

_Do not own Tolkien's Characters!_

**_Rating:_******

_Will likely be R._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring._

* * *

**Ah, Reviewers! Hannon le! thank you!. As always, I'm most grateful for your feedback :). _Thank you._**

**A/N: *Reads last post* Quicker update for chapter 7? No such luck I'm afraid, grrr. But, here it is and thank you for your patience. xxx**

* * *

**~CHAPTER SEVEN~ **

Elrond stared silently at the Elven King before him, eyes narrowed slightly as he calmly collected his thoughts and composure. Then slowly, he rose from the chair, drawing a breath as he did so.

"Your allegations are-"

"Allegations?" Thranduil cut in, his voice rising along with his body as he stood.

Elrond noticed this reaction and thought it better to perhaps have remained seated, though he refused to allow Thranduil to tower above him whilst the King pointed his finger and let his tongue lash.

"Why would you believe your son to be broken?" Elrond replied calmly.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed, "Ah, do not take me for a fool, Elrond."

The informality surprised the Lord of Rivendell, though he believed it was inappropriate to remind Thranduil of his manners at this precise moment and instead he inclined his head.

"You mistake my intentions if you believe I am attempting to do such a thing." Elrond smoothly answered, folding his hands calmly in front of him.

The king, never one for such composure, bristled visibly, his ears reddening.

"My son's departure from Imladris was delayed due to the injury of your youngest. _This_ is what you told me."

Elrond resisted the want to correct Thranduil and inform him that in truth, Estel was the youngest of his sons, but then to risk such another debate with the Mirkwood King was probably unwise.

"Aye." Elrond nodded, his face and eyes devoid of emotion.

"Now," the King's tone dropped, heavy and demanding, "tell me the _truth_."

"Truth?" Elrond echoed, stalling.

"Enough of such _tiring_ games!" he boomed quite suddenly, slamming his chalice upon the table between them.

Elrond did not appear fazed and merely arched an eyebrow. It was to be expected of Thranduil, such outburst.

"With respect, I would advise you to keep your temper, lest-"

"And what of _your_ son?" Thranduil asked quiet suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" Elrond blinked.

"Would you not wish to know what had befallen him?"

"I know what happened to my son." Elrond countered, eyes narrowing as he tried to discern what Thranduil was attempting to do.

"Do you?" The king asked, eyes slits of malice, "When he fell. Did you hear his cry?"

The anger that suddenly washed like a wave over the elf lord was barely restrained as Elrond glared at Thranduil, his stare seemingly intense enough to burn holes through the victim of such a glower. He would allow no one to speak of his children in such a manner.

"You thread on thin ice, Thranduil." The elf warned.

"Of that I am certain, as ice is known for its chill of indifference."

"Your judgement is clouded."

"Tell me then!" The king bellowed, "_Why_ my son recoils from touch and _why_ his eyes are dead in times when he believes me unobservant?"

"You-"

"Tell me _why_ the hurt of _your_ son _alone_ would grieve him _so_ gravely."

Elrond was quiet for a moment ere he lifted his head.

"Mayhap, _I _am not the one you should be asking."

The words seemed to have lost all meaning for the King as he took a purposeful step forward, perhaps even threatening in his stance, his eyes sparking wildly.

"You do not deny that what I say is true." He growled.

The Lord of Rivendell glared pointedly at Thranduil, as if to remind him of his place.

"You know your son, better than I."

"Pitiful attempts, Elrond."

"You forget yourself." The Elven Lord reminded, arching an eyebrow.

"Nay," the King spat, "I remember all too well my duty as a father. _Dare_ you lie to me, Elrond." The blond lifted a finger in warning.

Refusing to be threatened in his own home, Elrond took a step forward, surprising the King who immediately leaned back as the dark-haired elf glared at him with an uncommon fire in his eyes.

"Your tongue is too swift when prudence would better aid you, Thranduil _King._" The elf lord snapped back, "Do not insult me in my own home. Your family is _not _my concern or my responsibility."

The words were cold, even for Elrond to have uttered…and Erestor, having busied himself in the back of the study, paused at the sound of them, even though he knew they were empty in their meaning, at least for Legolas' part.

Thranduil seemed to register this with little care, indifference perhaps masking his pride as he lifted his head.

"Though you _cannot_ deny that you have expected such a confrontation ere I arrived." Thranduil replied, refusing to be deterred by the elf lord's words.

"It is your _son_ that you should seek to speak with, not _I_." Elrond insisted, his eyebrows raised as he sort to make the words clear.

The Mirkwood King paused for a moment, his brow furrowing as he stared silently at the Lord of Imladris. His eyes flickered as he seemed to search the depths of the other elf's gaze…or perhaps he was looking within his _own_ mind. The tension curled again, causing a terrible sense of foreboding to linger in the air, but then…an acceptance seemed to settle within the King and it showed in his eyes.

A strange recognition had perhaps dawned, yet whatever reaction would have erupted was held back, locked away. And the elf king spoke.

"Tell me who hurt my son." There was a plea in that tone, a plea that surprised the elf lord.

Elrond clenched his jaw, his stern gaze softening slightly. _Valar_. But if it had been one of _his_ sons…_Elbereth_, he would have _wanted_ to have known, he would have _demanded_ to have known! Unable to hold the distressed gaze of a desperate father, Elrond slowly dropped his eyes…and sighed.

* * *

Neither spoke. Neither dared to.

Aragorn's eyes had widened slightly, no doubt in evident surprise. His lips had parted, as though he were at any moment, about to speak. Legolas, for his part, had managed to keep the racing panic from his eyes and despite his previous step back, appeared more confident in his stance.

Both held the other's gaze, perhaps waiting for the moment when they would both awake from some absurd dream…yet they both knew the truth of such a foolish notion. It would be too easy, after all.

Finally, Aragorn managed to clear his throat, though it was Legolas who spoke first, jumping in ere the man could form a coherent thought.

"_Mae govannen, _Aragorn."

The ranger blinked, fighting the urge not to gape in shock even though he was not sure whether to laugh bitterly at the statement or wrap his hands around the elf's neck and throttle him. Well met? _Well met?_ How utterly false and inappropriate…

The smile that graced the elf prince from the man was far more sardonic than gracious and if anything, it cut Legolas more deeply than he dared to acknowledge.

Aragorn dipped his head slightly, avoiding the elf's eyes.

"_Cunn__._" He replied bluntly.

Legolas swallowed down the knot that lodged in the back of his throat. One word…one word spoken with such detachment and underlying scorn. One word that dropped a barrier between them…Such indifference and coldness.

Staring at the man with sheltered emotions, he told himself it was not as if he did not deserve it. But then, he had never been prepared to have seen the ranger…never. He could not have prepared himself for it…

To see the cold mask that Legolas quite simply wore without complaint or remorse was enough to cause that sense of loss to rekindle within the ranger and he clenched his jaw tightly. Ah, but formality was something he could conjure just as bitterly.

Legolas blinked in utter shock as Aragorn bowed slightly, with a hint of drama and then turned on his heel and walked away.

Staring after the man, Legolas pressed his lips into a tight line and frowned. The past pinched him and when Aragorn disappeared around the corner of the passageway, his gaze softened and he dropped his eyes.

Legolas drew a breath and pushed aside whatever had stirred within him at the sight of an old friend, letting the indifference return with its usual numb embrace. After all…it was easier this way_._ It was what he had wanted, what he had needed to heal.

Replaying his reaction over in his mind, he reassured himself that he was merely startled and unprepared for such an encounter. Aragorn's actions were of his own choosing, they meant nothing, and they changed nothing.

Then, his mind turned to other matters and he immediately shut Aragorn out as easily as he had done a month ago and slowly glanced back the way he had come. Anger burned in his eyes and his breathing deepened to stem his rage.

_Glorfindel._

* * *

Elladan gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to lash out blindly in the dark corridors. His frustration seemed to build slowly with every step he took and he would have snapped at the stranger who accidentally blocked his path.

Lifting his head he was surprised to find Estel staring back at him with the same flicker of irritation in his eyes.

"Estel?" the elf immediately softened, "It is a late hour to take casual walks."

The man arched an eyebrow, "You are one to speak of such things, Elladan."

The elf twin managed a weak smile, "So it would seem."

"Where is Elrohir?" Aragorn asked, a frown darkening his brow.

"Sleeping." Elladan lied.

"Oh." Aragorn made to walk past his brother, but a firm hand to his shoulder stopped him.

"What is wrong, Estel?"

"Nothing is-"

"_Saes_." The twin asked, turning his brother toward him.

Aragorn met the concerned eyes and shrugged away from the touch.

"Can you not guess?" he whispered. A gentle smile that appeared more sorrowful than sardonic touched his lips.

Elladan's eyes mellowed in understanding and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Ai, Aragorn, I am sorry."

"I've no doubt. Goodnight, Elladan." Turning to leave he was stopped by his brother's bitter snicker and he glanced over his shoulder, "You think it amusing?"

"Amusing?" Elladan echoed, "Quite. I never thought that sympathy and concern could invoke such resentment from those I care for."

"Resentment?" Aragorn turned to face the elf, "Do not be so blind, Elladan. It is not your concern and sympathy that has kept you from your family, it is your absurd need to blame yourself what happened to Elrohir."

"That is not true." Elladan growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Is it not?" Aragorn arched an eyebrow in mockery.

"_Law._"

Aragorn shook his head, "You can lie all you wish, it does not change what we both know."

Elladan clenched his jaw and made to turn, however, Aragorn's hand lashed out to grip his arm and he swung the elf toward him.

"Do not _ever_ lecture me on guilt, when you harbour enough to split between us ten times over."

The repressed anger inside of Elladan seemed to rise to the surface like lava, and erupting, he snatched his arm back, using his other hand to push the ranger back against the wall. Aragorn had not expected this and swayed on his feet, blinking in shock when his brother stepped toward him, causing his back to smack against the cold stone walls of the corridor.

Elladan glared at his human brother, his pale eyes shimmering as the light from the lanterns flickered in their depths.

"Do not presume you know me so completely, Estel." Elladan's voice shook.

"Then _why_?" Aragorn bit back.

Elladan dropped his eyes at the question, "Because I have to…"

"You do not-"

Elladan lifted a hand suddenly, fingers a scant inch from Aragorn's lips to silence him.

"Ai, Estel…you speak of what you do not know."

"Then tell me."

Elladan tensed his jaw as emotions twisted inside his heart. Some part of him wanted to speak…_Valar_ he had wanted to speak of what had happened for _so long_. But Elrond had always denied him this…had always pushed it aside and swept it to a place where it would _never_ be dealt with.

But after Elrohir's attack…that same feeling, it had come back to haunt him, proving it had never left him after all – it had been there all along, even after the years that had passed. Elladan shook his head, refusing to even go there as he lifted his eyes to his brother's.

"Let it go, Aragorn, _saes._"

Staring at Elladan, the ranger clenched his jaw and straightened, forcing the elf to take a step back. Aragorn drew a breath, Elladan's words reminding him of a choice he had made one month ago.

_Let me go…_

He met the elf's eyes and with a sad smile dipped his head.

"It's what I do best." He murmured, though no sarcasm lilted his voice and he touched his brother's shoulder gently, brushing past, thus leaving Elladan to lean back against the wall and close his eyes.

* * *

The eldar stifled a yawn as he tied the lash of the night robe tightly, sinking into one of the large comfy chairs by the fireplace of the guest room. Glorfindel flipped open a book, content to sink into the warm seat and lose his mind in the writings…this was denied to him as a fierce knock to the door drew his attention.

He sighed heavily and placed the book down, waiting a moment to see if the visitor would realise the hour and believe him to be asleep. No such luck bestowed itself and another hammer drew him from the chair with a low elven curse.

As he turned the handle and drew the door back somewhat, he was surprised to see none other than the young Prince of Mirkwood staring at him through notably angry eyes. The extent of emotion took the elf warrior by surprise and he took a step back.

"Legolas, it is late." He frowned.

"_Why?_" the prince spat, his eyes now clouded with confusion.

Glorfindel arched an eyebrow and after a beat of silence he took a step back, beckoning the prince into the room. Legolas strode in, turning on his heel as the door shut. The elf lord met the angry gaze calmly.

"What brings you-"

"You should have told me." Legolas cut in, his voice calm, though laden with severity.

"Should I?" Glorfindel replied, folding his arms.

"Yes."

The elf lord smiled slightly and shook his head, "I will admit that I had not expected you to have discovered Estel and the twins till the morn."

Legolas' eyes widened at the mention of the twins. _Elbereth__…_all _three _of them? Glorfindel noted this with sheltered emotions, though he did not chide himself for enlightening the prince further.

"I hope you found amusement in it." Legolas replied, the anger replaced by the coldness seen so often in his own father.

"Not at all, _pen-neth_." Glorfindel frowned slightly.

"Then why did you not inform me?" the elf prince demanded.

"And allow you to plot ways to avoid the sons of Elrond for the rest of their stay?"

"You speak out of turn." Legolas growled.

"Do I?" Glorfindel's voice rose to a pitch of authority.

"There are more pressing matters at hand than past associations and with respect, my business with my past, is my own."

"And what _of_ you, Legolas? Am I too hopeful to believe that you realise that you are more than just Thranduil's son?"

The young elf paused at those words, though only for a moment.

"Ones time is better spent serving others rather than himself."

"Though one who knows not how to govern himself makes for a poor Prince, even a King."

Legolas clenched his jaw tightly, "I have overcome, may that not be forgotten, my Lord."

"You miss him." Glorfindel replied simply, "And I believe I would not be far from the truth to say that you miss the twins also."

"I have said my part." Legolas announced firmly, shutting out the elf lord's words.

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the young prince, gauging the elf's temperament ere he stepped away from the door, no longer barring the exit.

"You have been heeded." The elf lord assured, though there was a strange patronising tone there, reminding Legolas perhaps of his place.

After a moment of holding each other's gazes, the young elf calmly composed the previous rage that had stirred within him and stepped toward the door. Ere he could leave the room, Glorfindel spoke.

"I pray I have been heeded also."

The young elf did not even turn to acknowledge the statement, though he paused for the briefest of moments…perhaps that was enough…ere he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Elladan shut the door with a sigh, weary beyond belief as he glanced around the room. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he discerned the figure of his brother, sitting quietly at one end of the room.

Elrohir's head was buried in his hands and his breathing was a pitch deeper than it should have been. Elladan immediately went to his twin's side, all thoughts of their argument fleeing from his mind.

"Elrohir?"

The elf jerked his head up from his hands, surprised to see his twin kneeling before him, brow furrowed as concern danced in the pale eyes.

"Elrohir?" Elladan asked again.

The young twin blinked slowly, "Elladan." He murmured, shaking his head to clear it.

"Are you well?" the elder brother asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I…I don't know."

Elladan's eyes narrowed slightly and he rose, gripping his brother's shoulders.

"You should rest."

"As should you." Elrohir did not push his brother away, much to Elladan's surprise and relief.

Moving over to the bed, Elrohir sank down, resting his elbows on his knees. Elladan crouched down, looking up at his twin.

"What ails you? Are you in pain?"

"Nay," Elrohir shook his head, "It is not that."

Elladan frowned, "Then what is wrong?"

"I can sense something…tis' like a presence, though it is distant."

"I do not understand." The elder twin replied, shaking his head, "The presence of what?"

Silence.

"Elrohir-" even before Elladan could speak again, his brother silenced him.

"_Saes _Elladan, I am tired."

Feeling it better not to press the matter as he glanced at his brother's haunted eyes he nodded his acceptance.

"As you wish."

"_Hannon le._" Elrohir murmured, lying back upon the bed with a sigh.

Elladan frowned as he rose to his feet, staring down quietly at his twin, though ere he could turn, Elrohir's voice drew his attention.

"Elladan."

"Aye?" the twin replied quietly.

_"Im_ _and nauth im awartha nín gwanunig."_ The words were so soft, yet they did not escape the elder brother and he clenched his jaw tightly.

"_Ai, _Elrohir." Elladan sank down beside his brother's bed, leaning his head back against Elrohir's stomach, though he did not hear the wince that caught in the back of the young twin's throat.

Forgetting the sting of his wounds, Elrohir allowed his eyes to glaze, hoping that the strange shadow in his mind would be swallowed by dreams. It was enough that his twin was there. Even if there were many things to be cleared between them still.

As his mind began to drift to the thought of the darkness overshadowing Mirkwood, he remembered the hot breath against his ear as the man who had scarred those he cared for came back in a haunting memory.

A tortured man, driven by hatred…and not the last…more were coming, he could feel it.

* * *

Legolas dropped to his knees, doubling over as dry retches tore from his throat. The sickness swam in his head, causing the floors beneath him to sway.

_Valar__…what is wrong with me?_

It was over. It was done…why did it still linger?

The prince lifted his head, gasping in air as his stomach ceased its foul clenching. With a groan he dragged himself to his feet, trying to ignore the twisting in his chest.

Elves did not get ill. He reminded himself as he sank down on his bed, sliding his hands into his hair, feeling strands stick to his forehead as a thin sheet of sweat laced his body.

Drawing a shuddering breath, he lifted his head. _I am not weak, I shall overcome._

That was when a shrill cry pierced the night, shattering the silence as it cut through the forest.

Legolas snapped his head up, unsure whether what he had heard was in his mind or not. Then again it came. His eyes narrowed to slits and forcing his body to move, despite its desperate want for rest he hauled the doors open to his chamber, to be met with the face of an anxious elf just about ready to knock.

The elf's face crumpled into a vision of concern at Legolas' appearance.

"My Prince? Are you-"

"What is happening?" Legolas demanded, though not rudely despite his mood.

"That I cannot tell you, as it requires your own eyes." The elf motioned toward the corridor.

Legolas did not question the elf and followed without a word, nearly flinching when another scream sounded, only louder, nearer…within the Kingdom.

Picking up pace, Legolas overtook the wood elf and let the screams guide him to the source. Pausing at the doorway to the healing quarters his eyes widened in shock as his gaze fell upon the sight of woman being restrained by Aragorn. The ranger was trying to calm her with words that made little sense to even himself. False comforts to sooth a woman who was hysterical with rage.

Turning circles in Aragorn's embrace the wild stranger paused her fierce struggle only when her eyes fell upon Legolas. Then, as if he were the incarnation of hell she spat and hissed, her arms flaying wildly toward him.

"_Murderer_!" she cried, another piercing sound followed by curses and wails.

Legolas froze where he stood, not caring for the shocked glances of the elves around him or of Aragorn's intense gaze boring into him.

Staring at the woman, the world shrank away…and the dark, malice filled words of his tormentor returned to him.

_Justice shall be blind no longer._

* * *

**~Sindarin Elvish Translations~**

_Mae govannen,_ Aragorn – Well met, Aragorn

_Cunn__.__ – _Prince.

_Im_ _and nauth im awartha nín gwanunig.__ - _I too, thought I had lost my twin.

* * *

*stares dumbly at screen for a moment.* Oh dear. I apologise for this chapter and am so sorry again reviewers for the late updates, but **THANK YOU so much for your feedback**, **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep it coming!** It's lovely to have your encouragement to help me become even more determined to finish this story! I shall do! One day! ^_^. Much love!

~Silver Thorne~


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_******

_Do not own any of Tolkien's Characters!_

**_Rating:_******

_Will likely be R._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring._

* * *

**A/N: Oh. Dear. God. *stares at screen blankly* Perchance, _sorry_ would be an understatement? Dear reviewers! _Faithful, wonderful people_! I apologise sincerely from the bottom of my heart for the LATE update, eternal emphasis on the word _LATE_! Unfortunately it was out of my control. Life at the moment has been so incredibly hectic. Constant assignments leaving little, if NO spare time for _anything _remotely creative. Also, to top it off – yes, as predicted – my computer, (that seems to hate me with such fiery passion, I'm beginning to seriously consider the whole sledge hammer remedy) died on me. Literally….the whole drive died – I thank the sweet stars that most of my work was saved on laptop, so I was able to salvage some of it. Grrr, bloody machine. But generally, I want you all to know that this story has not left my mind and I have no intention of abandoning it! I am sincerely sorry once again but please know I'm trying to find the time to write as often as I can. I had left an Authors Note up about the lovely problems I'd been having with updating, but seem to have a problem with posting these authors notes and it was taken down, so I'm sorry for those that missed it. Much love – Silver Thorne xxx**

**PLEASE CHECK FOR REVIEW REPLIES AT BOTTOM OF CHAPTER!**** thanks**

* * *

**~CHAPTER EIGHT….(at last) ~ **

"My Lord?"

Erestor's gentle voice drew the Lord of Imladris from his thoughts as he lowered his hand from its set position against his brow. Still his head pounded and his voice was raw from shouting. Erestor dipped his head in an attempt to make eye contact, clearly seeing the weariness that Elrond wished not to openly display.

Thranduil's heated temper had cooled into an icy silence the moment Elrond had bid that he leave Rivendell and speak with Legolas himself. Of course, the silence was short-lived and the icy stare had melted into one of pure, unrestrained rage. Erestor had considered stepping in at one point in fear that Thranduil would move to strike his Lord, however, it appeared that Thranduil's words caused more damage than any blow. Constant reference to Elrohir had tipped Elrond's patience and both elf Lords had ended up with their voices raised to the point that passing elves quivered at the sound. It was a blessing that the twins and Aragorn had been absent and of course, Legolas.

Elrond raised his eyes to meet Erestor's concerned stare and he shook his head with a sigh.

"I believe it is time that my sons returned. I dare to think what should happen if Thranduil attempts to speak with one of them…especially Estel."

Erestor nodded, "Our messenger was despatched the moment Thranduil arrived. He shall reach Mirkwood a good time ahead of the King. Trust Glorfindel, he shall see that the twins and Aragorn remain out of sight."

"I pray that shall be the case." Elrond sighed, his eyes closing in attempt to dispel the pain in his head.

"Is there anything I might do for you, My Lord?" Erestor asked, brow furrowing with concern once again.

"Nay, Erestor." Elrond smiled slightly, eyes opening, "I thank you for your presence throughout our…interesting encounter with Thranduil."

"His rage is understandable." Erestor reasoned, voice lowered.

"Indeed." Elrond mused, leaning back, "Yet such things cannot come from me. They must come from Legolas."

"Do you fear his anger toward his son?"

"Ai Erestor, I cannot protect Legolas from his own father." Elrond shook his head, "Thus, I shall not stand between them nor speak in the young prince's place."

Erestor nodded as he considered this, ere he spoke again, "Yet King Thranduil was-"

"It would have been far worse had I told him, Erestor." Elrond answered evenly, sparing his friend a reassuring glance.

Erestor smiled, though his eyes were grave, "I did not seek to doubt you."

"Your heart is ever in the right place, Erestor." The Lord of Imladris affirmed, "As I believe Thranduil's is. It is Legolas' that concerns me now."

* * *

_Nothing…You will be the bearer of the second message, elf! _Darkness…cries tearing through the darkness…a woman…An elf, lying helpless, sprawled upon the dank, dark stone…blood…pooling blood…_NANETH_!…_ELLADAN!_

_ELROHIR! ELLADAN!_

Elrohir woke with a start, his sudden jerk waking his brother, who blinked in surprise.

"Elrohir?" the elder croaked, eyes clearing.

The young twin gasped as he sat upright, hand moving to his stomach as the old scars burned uncomfortably. He tensed as a warm hand enclosed around his and he raised his startled stare to lock gazes with an identical set of eyes.

"Elrohir?" Elladan pressed, leaning forward as he took a seat beside his twin, "_Man presto le_?"

The young twin shook his head, blinking fiercely. What had brought upon such a foul dream? Not only did that sickening mortal haunt his dreams…but now…his _mother_…He could almost taste the metallic blood upon his lips…see the death painted upon the faces of orcs and men.

"Nothing…" he murmured in response, "Nothing is-"

"_Saes.."_ Elladan cut in, smoothing his brother's hair back, "_Pent enni._"

"Ill dreams, Elladan." Elrohir replied weakly, shaking his head, "Do not ask me to speak of them."

Elladan frowned, tilting his head slightly as he studied the face of his twin with sheltered concern and open affection. Reaching out, he touched their foreheads together lightly.

"_Losta_, Elrohir."Elladan advised ere he leaned back.

The young twin shook his head and averted his gaze, unable to look into his brother's eyes as the memory of their mother lingered close to his heart. He was certain that had his brother looked into his eyes, Elladan would have known. How could he have not?

To his relief, Elladan rounded the bed and simply took a seat beside him, offering the silent support when words could do naught. Elrohir tensed his jaw and feeling the need to speak, turned toward his brother. Elladan had already raised his hand to silence the words. For once, Elrohir thanked his brother for the silence – just this _once_.

* * *

The stars were bright in the sky now that the darkest blanket of night had fallen. Outside of the healing chambers, Legolas leaned silently upon one of the pillars. His eyes were impossibly large as he gazed down at the stone floor beneath him. Too much had happened too soon, but wasn't that just his luck?

Estel was wiping a cloth over his hands as Glorfindel assessed the situation before him, conversing briefly with a passing elf ere turning his attention to the man.

"Well?" Glorfindel pressed, his eyebrows arching slightly.

Aragorn sighed, running a hand back through his hair, "They are frightened and needless to say, angry."

Legolas resisted the urge to cuff the human around the head for stating the obvious and instead, made do with a sharp glance.

"Why are they here?" Legolas asked in a hard, clipped tenor.

Aragorn glanced at the elf and sighed, "Do you even have to ask?"

Glorfindel cleared his throat before Legolas could follow up his piercing glare with a sharp retort.

"Estel." The warrior elf warned.

Turning his eyes toward Glorfindel the ranger pushed aside the momentary flare of anger and dipped his head slightly. He would not air his personal quandary with Legolas in such an open display of scorn. He resisted the urge to smile grimly at the bitterness of his situation.

"I could not discern much," he sighed, "save for the fact that their village is under constant attack from orcs that Mirkwood has chased out of the dark woods into their lands."

Legolas tensed visibly, for the briefest of moments wishing that he had spoken more firmly with his father, even if it had earned him an ear lashing of reprimand. But even as he thought of caring…it all came back in haunting clarity. The image of the man who had been the sickening cause for his realisation of what his people had unwittingly done. That, and of the sickening realisation of the hatred harboured for the woodland elves.

"They endanger themselves," Legolas spoke up, turning his head toward Glorfindel, "They achieve little by bringing themselves into the heart of the battle here in Mirkwood. Their vengeance on the orcs will only further harm their people."

"Are you so sure that it is the _orcs_ they wish vengeance upon?" Aragorn replied dryly.

Legolas' eyes flicked to the human, piercing, yet the flame they once held was dim.

"If you have something useful to contribute, human." The prince snapped, "Then speak plainly."

Aragorn nearly stepped back, but instead arched an eyebrow; he refused to enable himself to feel hurt at the word Legolas had used to address him by. It was not as if it mattered – not anymore. Glorfindel resisted the urge to rub his eyes and with a great amount of restraint, bit back on his temper.

"Legolas," Glorfindel interrupted, "Was your father aware of this?"

"_Law_." Legolas shook his head, his hair stirring on the late night breeze, "Of course not."

"Mayhap it is time you took action in his station."

Legolas blinked at the suggestion and cast Glorfindel a bemused glare, "Your suggestion lacks clarity, my Lord."

"I would think it was clear enough." Aragorn cut in.

Legolas' eyes were a mix of surprise, shock and anger as he turned a piercing glare on Aragorn. But ere he could speak, the ranger continued.

"You have three innocent people who have seen their homes destroyed! Three of Valar knows how many more! Their loved ones are left dying in the wake of orcs fleeing from Mirkwood and yet-"

"Our intention was _never_ to harm those beyond our frontiers. If we had known do you honestly think that my father would have condoned it!" Legolas growled, taking a daring step forward, his posture displaying the aggression in his eyes.

"Though it is debatable what your _father_ might have done. _He_ is not here to make the choice. _You_ are." Aragorn practically hissed the words out.

The elf's eyes were wide in the darkness, the blue orbs staring at him with more emotion than Aragorn had seen from Legolas since before his departure from Rivendell. It seemed so long ago. The urge to reach out to the friend who he knew he still held dear – yet who had withdrawn too far to be reached - was so strong that he had to clench his fists to keep from doing just that.

"What is your decision?" Aragorn breathed out, his eyes suddenly calm.

Legolas' jaw tensed and his eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at Aragorn. Of all that the Valar could have thrown upon him – why did the past have to rear its head once again? Why _Estel_? Then as if a ray of hope broke through the dark cloud of Legolas' musing, Glorfindel stepped forward and turned toward Aragorn.

"Come with me, Estel."

* * *

"This is insane." Aragorn hissed as he stalked up and down outside of the twin's chamber with a rather tousled Elladan watching him.

"This is not our fight." Elladan reasoned, attempting to calm his young human brother.

Aragorn spared him a glance, "Do you honestly believe that?"

"_Law_." The twin smiled faintly, "But does it matter? You yourself said that you would never cross Glorfindel."

"Yet I can fight!" Aragorn growled out, spinning to pierce Elladan with a stare.

"I would ask that you mind your voice, Estel. Elrohir is asleep."

Aragorn blinked and shook his head in a silent apology before hissing quietly, "I am denied to go into battle! I am no mindless child!"

Elladan cocked an eyebrow, "Is that what he said?"

"Do not patronise me," The young man growled, brow crinkling, "Father never once intended for me to fight, did he?"

The twin stared back silently, "I believe you knew that ere we departed."

Aragorn bristled, "Be plain, Elladan."

Averting his gaze momentarily, the eldest twin drew a breath, "Estel…we have worried for you as of late."

Aragorn frowned, "There are seldom times when you do _not_ worry, Elladan."

"You know what it is I speak of." The elf sighed, mildly irritated "Your behaviour ever since Legolas-"

"If you have not so swiftly forgotten, this is not about the past. It is about the people suffering at this present moment and-"

"Ai, but I beg to differ." Elladan raised a hand, "I do not speak of _this_ present moment. I speak of your insatiable desire back in Rivendell to engage in any warfare presentable."

Aragorn looked genuinely bemused, if only for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"You know well what it is I mean, brother." Elladan frowned, "You blame yourself for what happened to Legolas-"

Aragorn's eyes flashed and an uncontrollable wave of anger and hurt seemed to erupt from within him. The words he spat caused Elladan to reel back.

"_Law._I am not like _you_ Elladan. I do not blame myself needlessly as you do for every ill that has ever plagued the House of Elrond or beyond."

Even after he had said it, he wished he could take it back. Yet it never quite worked that way, or it would have saved him from suffering the undeniable look of hurt in the twin's eyes.

"How well you know me." Elladan replied somewhat bitterly ere he turned to walk back into the chamber.

"Elladan!" Aragorn grabbed the twin's shoulder, "Mayhap you are right. I will not deny my want to do something useful, instead of worry over something I had no control over."

"Yet upon the battlefield, you find your control, is that right?" Elladan replied, hand stilling on the doorknob, his voice low, defeated, "Do you really have as much control as you wish, Estel?"

"I did not mean to hurt you." Aragorn's throat constricted, "I just do not wish to be treated as though I need protecting. You of all, I hoped would understand my need to _do_ something."

Elladan shrugged the hand off of his shoulder and turned slightly to glance at the young man. His eyes lingered on his brother for a moment, remembering the young boy he had once been. Aragorn smiled faintly, though it was rather feeble. Leaning forward he touched Elladan's shoulder once again.

"I will go regardless of whether you agree with it or not. Do not give me reason to regret confiding in you."

Elladan sighed, dropping his eyes to Aragorn's boots, that same helplessness twisting in his heart.

"You shall not ride alone, Estel."

Aragorn was about to grit his teeth and roll his eyes before the twin raised his head with a faint, if not miserable smile.

"I shall ride with you into this fray."

* * *

Glorfindel tugged his blade from the orc's back and rotating his wrist, swung the blade over his head to cut the arm from another. In the night, the glint of fire could be seen as men ran about wildly, their torches burning brightly in the darkness as they struck at both elves and orcs. The elf lord gritted his teeth and spurred his horse down a bloody path, swinging the sword low to cut the head from an orc. The head rolled for a moment upon the earth before it came to rest by a pair of boots. Turning slightly in the saddle Glorfindel glared down into the frightened eyes of a young man branding a pitchfork. Pity lit his eyes and he tugged the reins, his horse rearing.

"Leave these lands with what is left of your people!"

"Murderer!" the young man cried up at the elf, waving the weapon wildly as he attempted to stab the horse.

An arrow embedded itself in the young man's shoulder and he fell to the ground, clutching at the wound with a cry of pain. Glorfindel's eyes widened in horror and he lifted his gaze to meet the fierce eyes of the woodland Prince. Trust Legolas to disobey his own father by engaging in an open warfare in the King's absence. Legolas stared down at the young man, eyes narrowed dangerously as he lowered his bow.

"Rise and leave these lands, lest you wish more death upon your people and family!" he cried above the uproar.

The young man turned his head enough to glare back, "Demon! You send your filthy leftovers into our land! Whatever family I had now rest in a pile of blood beneath orc blades!"

Legolas hesitated at those words, his horse swaying whilst it attempted to keep calm as the roar of the battle worsened. This young man's family, dead? Just like-

_Keep your mind clear._ He reminded himself, shaking his head even as the haunting words of his tormentor came back to him.

_You and your kin, you took them from me! _

Legolas blinked hard, attempting to clear the fog from his mind as the image of the man beneath him contorted into the dead body of the mortal who had haunted him. Glorfindel, distracted by a small party of orcs, turned in his saddle to slice his blade across an enemy's throat, already roaring for support from the other Mirkwood archers. Yet ere he could fully turn toward the young prince once again and order him return, his blood froze. He already saw the orc blade descending toward Legolas' neck as the foul creature leapt forward from a low-hanging branch.

Glorfindel blanched as his cry tore through the clearing.

"_Legolas_!"

* * *

**~Sindarin Elvish Translations~**

Law – no

_NANETH! – _MOTHER!

_Man presto le – _What disturbs you?

_Pent enni – _Speak to me

_Losta_, Elrohir – Sleep, Elrohir

* * *

A/N Wey! I know its short, but I tried! Though I cannot say for sure when the next chapter will be up again, I can promise that I'll try my best to get it up a.s.a.p. I now have a LIVE JOURNAL where I'll be posting recent comments about updates or delays etc. should I need to find a way to tell you all once again how sorry I am. So please check their for lots of apologies and further news in the future! I apologise that this is Chapter is short, but it was the best I could do over this weekend after finding some free time! *hides behind Legolas muse* I can only ask that you PLEASE review! Just so I know that I haven't totally lost all your confidence! Thank you Reviewers again, you _always_ make my day ^_^. Navaer, for now!

**There really are no words - but you people are wonderful, wonderful, WONDERFUL! THANK YOU! Your patience is greatly appreciated ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_****__**

_Do not own Tolkien's Characters! Am not making money…etc…etc..._

**_Rating:_******

_R – to be safe._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring.

* * *

_**REVIEWERS PLEASE CHECK AT THE END OF CHAPTER FOR MY RESPONSES TO YOU! _HANNON LE_ FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! Silver Thorne  
**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_**I don't think I can even begin to explain the endless reasons for why this update is so late. All I can offer now is my deepest of apologies. Thank you reviewers for bearing with me so patiently, so understandingly – you people make it worth everything! Hannon le.  
**

* * *

_

****

**CHAPTER NINE….(at long bloody last) **

"_Legolas_!"

Glorfindel's cry tore through the impenetrable haze that momentarily blinded Legolas to all but the memories…

_Valar…the memories…_

Even the man staring up at him, pitchfork waving wildly had been but a dim, swirling figure, barely noticeable. Then came the distinct battle shriek of an orc and the elf prince already knew he would not turn in time to deflect the blow.****

He did not have to. The stroke never fell.

The orc's grip on its blade failed mid-flight as the foul creature was thrown backward quite suddenly by an unseen force. Legolas' horse reared, nearly tossing the archer from the saddle. With enough lucidity to maintain his balance, the elf stared down in shock at the dead body of the orc, an arrow protruding from its skull. Legolas had barely turned his head ere a familiar voice pierced his shocked stupor.

"Watch your back."

_Aragorn_.

Legolas did not even spare the ranger a look and instead, drove his horse forward, nearly trampling the young lad with the pitchfork. Leaping out of the way of the thundering hooves, the angry mortal spat his disgust. Still reeling in pain from the arrow the elf had imbedded in his shoulder, he stubbornly mustered the strength to raise a fist.

"Curse you!" the man cried out, "Murderer!"

Legolas turned sharply in the saddle, his eyes flashing ire. He was off the horse before the man could raise his weapon. Long, white fingers curled in the mortal's clothing and drew the bloody, scarcely bearded face, close. Legolas' leaned in, his expression awash with a burning fury repressed by the weakest of resolves. The young man blanched.

"Go home!" the elf all but hissed.

And with that, the prince released the man with a non-too-gentle push, sending the mortal tumbling back. He drew his bow and swift death met any orc that possessed the audacity to approach him.

Aragorn stared at the distant flash of blond hair as the elf submerged himself into the dark, chaotic crowd. He spotted Glorfindel in the distance, charging after the prince with a look of fury that rivalled Elrond's, when the elf lord was riled. Glorfindel had been conveniently distracted whilst Aragorn had intervened. The last thing the ranger needed now was the wrath of the balrog slayer. Urging his horse in the opposite direction, so as to avoid Glorfindel, he swung his blade low. An orc's head flew from its body. Aragorn growled as his mind assaulted him, his body now driven by instinct.

_Did you expect him to thank you? _A whispered taunt.

His lip curled in a grim sneer as he dismounted, plunging his blade into the throat of a charging orc.

_Push it aside. It matters not. Fight!_

_

* * *

_

**__**

Fighting the urge to leave the chamber had been a futile battle and Elrohir had slipped from his room like a shadow. To his surprise and unease, Elladan had vanished, as had Estel. Concerned, he had sought Glorfindel, yet to his frustration, the elf lord had also seen fit to disappear. None seemed to know of their whereabouts or cared to locate them.

_Tis__' just my luck of late._ Elrohir pondered darkly, scarcely avoiding collision with a passing elf.

Commotion had shaken the wood elves he had encountered and they rushed about wildly, barely sparing him a glance. Elrohir had been disconcerted at their abrupt dealing with him and had managed to catch a brief exchange between two passing elves about some dilemma in the healing quarters.

Now, the young twin limped his way down the large corridors. From his last visit to Mirkwood, years ere Estel had known it; he retained a rough notion of the healing house's location and wove his way toward this destination. His steps were quiet, despite his ungraceful hobble and he reached it ere he could believe that he had forgotten the way. Upon nearing, he heard muted groans and harsh whispers above the conversation of the Mirkwood guards, placed purposefully at the doors. Surprised, Elrohir considered his chances of being allowed inside.

_Unlikely._

Pursing his lips, the elf remained cloaked in shadow, wracking his brain for ideas. Once again, his twin had taken off, leaving him in the dark about the unfolding matters. After his strange premonition and dark, lingering sense of foreboding, Elladan had once again adopted the over-protective role he had practically mastered. Elrohir's brow furrowed. He questioned the wisdom in having confided in his twin. No doubt Elladan would now be unhealthily determined to keep him from every shadow of harm.

_I am no elfling!_ Elrohir's mind spat. Yet he barely had the heart to be angry. There were reasons for the elder twin's behaviour, however aggravating it could be. Elladan had assumed his excessively protective role ever since…

Elrohir let his eyes drift shut. He did not wish to even _think_ on such a dark memory. It had changed both he and Elladan deeply, yet Elladan more so.

_And what does that say of me?_ Elrohir breathed a sigh. Unthinkingly, he recalled the words previously spoken between them.

_"Why do you pull away from me in your times of need, Elladan?"_

_"You are mistaken, Elrohir"_

_"You are a liar"_

A scream.

Elrohir's eyes snapped open as he was torn from his dark musings. The Mirkwood soldiers were also silenced and burst through the doors into the healing chamber. Elrohir leaned forward, seeing his chance. With a glance around the corridors he darted forward, ignoring the pain in his ankle. Curse the wound for troubling him now! Gritting his teeth, he gripped the doorknob and twisted.

_

* * *

_

**__**

The shrieking calls and resounding thunder of retreating orcs, echoed in the dark wood. Legolas watched through narrowed eyes as the Mirkwood elves picked their way across the corpse-littered forest, sending a final volley of arrows after the withdrawing creatures.

The elf prince turned to the nearest archer, "Pursue them, none leave alive. Chase them into the spider's pits if you must."

The elf looked momentarily confused at this order, but conceded nonetheless with a brief dip of his head. Legolas watched the team of wood elves depart, chasing after the orcs with grim determination etched into their faces.

He released a sigh as he watched the last elf vanish. Now, they faced a more unpredictable enemy. Legolas glanced toward the group of humans who had deemed it wise to rally together. Young men and even one of two angry women kept the approaching elves at a distance by spitting curses and threatening certain death with their pitchforks and rusty blades.

Legolas scanned the group, blood splattered and exhausted. How was he to reason with these mortals?

"Legolas!"

The elf turned his head, resisting the urge to let his eyes drift shut, "Lord Glorfindel."

Sure enough, the balrog slayer emerged, his hair matted and dirty, face caked with grime. Sat atop his horse, he glared down at the Mirkwood prince with a dark look of reproach.

"For one who might some day lead in his father's stead, you swiftly lack the wisdom that you would need to even grant yourself the opportunity."

Legolas blinked tiredly, "I do not recall you being appointed as my adviser, my Lord, much less my protector."

"And I am glad for the absence of such responsibility, you rival Estel." The elf lord's eyes narrowed as he slipped down from his horse.

"So it would seem." Legolas mused coldly, "Kindly look to your own charges, my Lord."

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed, but he did not get the chance to reply as he spotted in the distance a rather familiar looking human. His eyes widened in shock, only to harden in unabashed anger and exasperation. Aragorn caught his eyes across the fuming group of humans and swiftly averted his gaze. As Glorfindel thanked the Valar silently, distracted, Aragorn's eyes settled on something in the distance and widened in horror.

In the meantime, the remaining elves stepped closer to the group of mortals.

"Do not _touch_ me!" a hysterical woman ordered from the crowd, waving a small knife at one of the elves who dared approach her.

Legolas frowned slightly and stepped forward to address the band of mortals. The Mirkwood elves immediately flanked him, some poised to draw their weapons at their prince's command. Even as he approached, Legolas could feel that crawling anxiety in his mind, and pain at having to face the people who his kin had unwittingly wronged.

_And what of their wrongs unto you?___

Legolas paused, eyes scanning the faces. It was suddenly quite hard to breathe. Had these people known the man who had haunted his steps? Was his family within the crowd? A vengeful brother? A mournful sister? An angry cousin? A grieving father? He barely registered the glances of those around him, waiting for him to speak.

"You trespass in the Woodland Realm of King Thranduil." Legolas announced, his eyes clearing, "Endangering not only those who dwell here, but yourselves in the process. Though I am justified to grant fitting penalty for-"

"Your heartlessness has been penalty enough, _Elf_!" Spat one of the men, a burly man sporting an ugly scar down the side of his face, "Tell your high King _that!_ Tell him to come forth and bury the bodies of our children!"

A resounding jeer came from the crowd, shaking the forest. The elves stirred, glancing at Legolas for guidance. Glorfindel's attention had been redirected from Estel to the woodland Prince, who just stared wordlessly at the mortals. Yes, words escaped him.

Legolas clenched his jaw, uncertain how to respond. He did not want to care; he did not want to think. He suddenly felt that aching grief, that sickening sea of nausea.

_Let this be another dream._

"No elf has slain your children." His voice sounded distant, far away…weak.

"You chased the Mordor filth into our homes!" cried a woman, her eyes wide and red from crying, "Your quandaries are settled at the price of _my children!_"

Legolas shifted, trying to swallow down the knot in his throat.

_Answer her! Speak!_

"These ill, regrettable outcomes have been unknown to us…" He began, struggling to find the right words, "You must understand that we never-"

"Your words do not replace our homes, or our families!"

The crowd stirred again, anger radiating in waves from the horde. Legolas nearly reeled from the grief he sensed. Is this what his people had caused? Is this the justification for what that man did to him? For each sickening caress he had to endure? For each-

"Bring out your King!"

"Let him answer, _elf_!"

Legolas' mind struggled for lucidity. They wanted his father and judging by the nature of their fury – they wanted blood.

_Protect your King. Protect your father. _

"The King has ordered his people to scour beyond our own borders the darkness the orcs might bring to your families." He managed to find the words, slowly, painfully, "I cannot bring back your families, nor can I make amends for-"

"Bring out your King!" the mob chanted again, refusing to heed his words.

"Hear me!" Legolas called out, only to be silenced by the roar of the crowd.

A man leapt at him, fingers curled as if to tear out his throat. An arrow imbedded itself in the man's leg before he could touch the prince and another was nocked ready to fire.

"_Baw__!"_Legolas cried, swinging his arm out to hold back the guards.

Fury erupted. The crowd surged forward and Legolas was thrown back into a protective circle, suffocated by his own helplessness and the mass of bodies pressed against him, shielding him.

_Baw! No! No!_

"_Baw__!_" Legolas shoved a guard aside, his lungs screaming out the command.

For a moment everything was as obscure and uncontrollable as his fate had been at the hands of his tormentor. His limbs felt leaden, unresponsive. His words were not heeded, lost in the din that was as deafening as his own mind, screaming, demanding.

_Stop this! No!_

By the time he managed to break the formation of the archers, the mortals had scattered. One lay dead at his feet, eyes staring lifelessly up at him, arrow protruding from a bloody head. In an instant he was back where he had been the moment Aragorn had stabbed his attacker in the head. The moment his tormentor had fallen, staring up at him, mouth open in a silent scream. Legolas' legs threatened to give way and he barely managed to tear his mind from the memory.

Glorfindel gripped his shoulder, "Legolas?"

"Trail them!" The prince cried, pulling away from the supportive grasp. He turned on a Mirkwood soldier, "Follow them and ensure their safety! Spiders shall seize the chance to feed! Go now!"

"My Prince?" the guard appeared perplexed and stared at Legolas as if he had suffered an unseen blow to the head.

"_SI!" _The prince all but hissed.

The elves flew from their positions and soon Legolas was left standing in the middle of the clearing, alone, save for Glorfindel and two guards who had remained with him. He stared down at the dead human.

But it was over, it had ended with Aragorn's disposal of his tormentor_. _

_Valar, let it have been over. This cannot be real. Not again._

"Legolas?"

Resisting the urge to snap in irritation, he turned his gaze toward Glorfindel.

"Come away from this, _pen-neth_." The Eldar murmured, extending a hand toward one of the prince's rigid shoulders.

"Do not address me so, my Lord." The prince growled, turning toward his horse, escaping the touch smoothly, "I should think Aragorn requires your attention, not I."

_Estel! _Glorfindel whirled around, turning toward where he had last seen the young human. Yet Aragorn had vanished.

"Sweet Elbereth…" Glorfindel moaned, striding forward, "Estel!?" He called out into the forest, glancing around fiercely.

Legolas' eyes narrowed and he turned his horse away. Why should he care?

"Estel!?" Glorfindel's voice was edged with a hint of concern that effectively stayed Legolas' command to ride back.

Turning his head slightly, the elf prince reluctantly let his gaze sweep the forests. Aragorn was most probably avoiding the elf lord's wrath. It was not as if he could not protect himself.

Was it?

That sickening feeling began its slow manifestation once more and Legolas found his gaze darting to every tree, looking for the scruffy ranger. He strained his ears, desperate to perceive an answering call to Glorfindel's now anxious shouts.

"ESTEL!?" Nothing. Silence.

Glorfindel all but leapt onto his horse and charged into the forest, unheeding of the Mirkwood soldier's cries. Legolas gritted his teeth and swung his horse around.

_What are you doing?! _His mind screamed.__

He did not question it and instead rode after the anxious Eldar, his own eyes scanning the forests for any sign of the ranger. He cursed the Valar for throwing Aragorn into his life once again, cursed them with a pained desperation he could not escape. A pained desperation he should not have even had.

Why did it still hurt? Even after all the times he had convinced himself it did not?

_

* * *

_

**__**

Elrohir narrowly avoided a flying vase which crashed against the wall next to his head. The screaming woman would not relent and though the men had been restrained by the guards, the woman had elusively escaped their grasp. Now it was only Elrohir who stood between her and the exit.

Elrohir instinctively held his hands out in a seemingly peaceful gesture. The woman stared at him, her wide eyes brimming with tears.

"Where is my brother!?" she cried, her eyes flitting wildly about the room as two other elves began to approach her.

Elrohir glanced at the two healers and subtly shook his head, warning them to stay back. The woman looked ready to bolt and stared at the door behind the elf twin.

"Your brother?" Elrohir inquired, keeping his voice soft and calm.

"Where is he!?" she called out, further distressed, shaking in mixed anger and fear.

"You're bleeding." Elrohir stated quietly, motioning toward her arm.

Sure enough, blood seeped from a wound concealed by a dirty cloth, both torn and crimson stained. Momentarily distracted, the woman glanced to her arm as if noticing the wound for the first time. Her bottom lip quivered.

"Will you let the healers treat it for you?"

The woman pierced him with another glare, as if she sensed some ulterior motive to his sudden, unexpected concern.

"Let me go…you…you have no right to keep me here!"

Elrohir drew a breath, "How did you come to be here?"

The woman's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Your people brought me here! Let me go!" she moved to run past Elrohir, yet the elf seized her around the waist.

His efforts gained him a slap and a wriggle of hysteria as the woman twisted and turned wildly.

"He said he would find my brother! Let me go!" she clawed at the door, wailing sharply in his ear.

In her wild struggle, her foot lashed out to kick Elrohir viciously in the ankle. The elf gasped in pain, but only gripped her tighter. The guards came to his aid, the two mortal men they had been restraining already slipping into the world of dreams after two herb-soaked rags had been placed over their noses. The guards hauled her away from Elrohir as gently as was possible. She was proffered a muttered apology as the healer pressed a similar rag to her nose. Eyes wild and darting she clawed at the air, staring wildly at Elrohir. The twin fought to ignore the pain in his leg and instead sought focus, taken aback by her words.

With a whimper she limply fell into one of the elf's arms, who lifted her carefully and placed her on the nearest bed. Elrohir forced strength into his throbbing ankle and approached the bed, laying a slender hand against her forehead.

"Where is he…" she whispered weakly, drifting toward the welcoming black of unconsciousness, "he said he'd find him…he…"

"I will find your brother." Elrohir vowed, his eyes warm, "I promise you."

Though the words lacked the promise they supposedly held, they seemed to quieten her whines and eased her passing into the drugged sleep. Elrohir frowned as he stared down at the woman, wondering where she hailed from and just _what_ these people were doing here in Thranduil's kingdom. That familiar sense of foreboding tickled his mind and he turned his gaze to the nearest healer.

"Kindly explain to me what has happened."

_

* * *

_

**__**

Aragorn jerked his horse to an abrupt halt and dismounted in a hurry that nearly cost him his balance. His eyes scanned the ground, searching, probing the thick, heavy earth for some sign…

_Valar…some sign…please._

"_Estel!_"

_Glorfindel_. Aragorn ignored the call and continued to stare at the ground, turning in circles, frustrated, eyes desperately searching.

"_ESTEL!"_

The pounding of hooves drew his attention as none other than the renowned balrog slayer burst into sight, closely followed by…Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise.

_Legolas?_

He was distracted briefly and instead turned his gaze back toward the forest, swallowing down the knot that had lodged in his throat. Glorfindel drew his horse up alongside Estel's and dismounted in an air of frustration followed by a sigh of relief. He stormed forward.

"Aragorn!"

"NO!" Aragorn spun around, hands held out to halt the elf lord.

Glorfindel froze. Legolas eased his horse to a stop and stared down at the ranger, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Yet despite his misgivings, his mind raced. Aragorn appeared strangely troubled; something Glorfindel's sudden relief had blinded him to notice.

"Do not disturb their tracks!" The ranger explained, turning his eyes back toward their previous task of sweeping the earth.

Glorfindel looked bewildered and glanced around expectantly, "What tracks can you hope to find? Elves, orcs and humans alike have trampled through here. It is impossible to track anyone."

Aragorn's eyes widened at the realisation but he refused to believe it.

"No. There will be something."

"Estel, just who are you tracking? And by the Valar _what_ do you think you are doing here!?" the elf lords voice boomed in the forest.

Legolas would have scowled. The last thing they needed was to draw any attention of lingering spiders, let alone orcs. Glorfindel seemed uncaring.

"You defied my command for you to remain in-!"

"No. He was right behind me." Aragorn whispered, his breath hitching in his throat.

Glorfindel was silenced, his rage forgotten. Even the elf prince's attention was snared. All the bitterness and irritation within Legolas suddenly dissolved into a growing sense of apprehension and he turned his gaze on Aragorn.

_Who? Of what does he speak?_

"Valar no…"

"Estel?" Glorfindel strode forward, gripping Aragorn's shoulder, "Aragorn?"

The ranger turned his eyes on Glorfindel and a glint caught the elf lord's attention. Dropping his eyes, the Eldar stared at the dagger that Aragorn held limply in his hands. He seized Aragorn's wrist and stared intently at the weapon, stared at the intricate carving on the blade…

His stomach tightened in horror, eyes wide.

He knew this dagger; Elrohir had one just like it…seldom did these daggers ever part with their owners. Glorfindel's eyes trailed the elvish script across the blade.

_Elladan._

_

* * *

_

_**Elvish Translation**_

**_Baw - NO!  
_****_Pen-neth - Young one  
SI! - Now!

* * *

_**

**__**

_[Silver Thorne appears. Clad in full body armour – the kind that ricochets bullets!]_

**Reviewers! This time, there are no words. No apologies that will most likely be accepted – yet I grovel! My heartfelt "sorry" shall have to suffice for I am truly, deeply vexed that I have left updating this for sooooo long. I hope you patient, wonderful souls can find it in your hearts to forgive me! I hope to have the next chapter up a.s.a.p! For news of my progress etc. please check my _live journal page also to be found on my bio page under "homepage". Well, with that said, I bid you all a most fond goodnight. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Hannon le again! Much love! _**

**_Silver Thorne_**

_

* * *

_

**__**

**Katiestar -** [_cowers for fear of well deserved whaps!] I'm sorry! But thank you for reviewing the now ancient chapter 8! Lol! I am ever appreciative! Thank you so much! I hope I am safe from whapping and I hope you are well! My lateness is as appalling as it is shocking to myself! I cannot believe it has been so long! I'm so deeply sorry, mellon nin! I shall attempt to redeem myself [gets ready to duck some serious whaps!]_

**Iawen**** Londea – **_Hello! I come bearing apologies in abundance! Thank you for your review for chapter 8! I hope that you can forgive my lateness in updating. Thanks for the heads up about the old authors note too! _

**Das**** Blume – **_Considering the length of time that has passed since I last updated [cowers] I hope that your computer is now free from those old "ghost files". I hope that you are keeping well! I also hope I have your forgiveness for the late update! laughs I'm ever grateful for your wonderful feedback! It keeps me going, mellon! [hides behind muses who are just as likely to kill her] I'm sorry for having left this so long! _

**Dur**** En Thurin Naur – **_Mellon nin! Indeed I am alive, though I don't think I shall be for much longer! LOL! I'm running out of ways to say sorry! So I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! How are you? Keeping well? Grr…am so sorry again about late updating! Thank you for your last review, I am deeply grateful! Hannon le!_

**Irish Anor _(Irish QT) –_ **_Oh lord! I cannot even fathom you forgiving the lateness of this update, dear reviewer! But I shall beg of you forgiveness nonetheless, mellon nin [smiles ]  
thank you for your wonderful patience! __Devoted! Patient! Lovely Reviewer! Thank you so much for your last review! To answer your question, no I am not fluent in Elvish laughs I suck at languages – I have enough trouble with ENGLISH! LOL! I hope that you are well and can accept my apologies! Let me know how you are!_

**Angel With No Wings - [__**_shifts on the spot] Heh…And you thought the "last" chapter was overdue? LOL! Perchance….sorry…is rather trite? I'm still going to say it! I'M SORRY mellon nin!! I hope that you have been keeping well and that life has been smooth sailing…as it were . Please let me know how you are! Thank you so much for your last review! Your feedback is always a deep joy to read. It lifts and inspires for it is so insightful and encouraging. I appreciate every single word and give you my deepest gratitiude! Again – many, many, heartfelt thanks and huge bundles of apologies! P.s. I completely agree with you, the absence of the twins in ROTK was sorely missed. Though I shan't vent all my thoughts on that film for fear of being hunted down and shot by hundreds of fans who found it met their expectations. LOL!_

**ElvenSoul**** – **_Hello my dear, Elvensoul! [smiles] I always love reading that lovely name! And how are you? I certainly hope that life is treating you well! Hannon le for your last review for chapter 8! Free time will finally be mine hopefully, at least for a while, so I shall try my best to update often! I'm so sorry to have kept it hanging like this with little to no indication of when I'd update – please forgive me!_

**Ivorybrowneyes - **_laughs Yes, I still exist! Despite my deplorable absence. I am so sorry I have taken so long in updating this story [cringes] it's terrible I know. I am deeply sorry. I shall immediately search out an elf for you and send him your way! Blond or Brunette? grin Keep well, mellon!_

**Kirsten5138 ­**_– Hello Kirsten! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I think the whole "evil" author thing is quite fitting – I'm terribly sorry I have taken so long in updating – life has been a big sodding mess, filled with work and no time to get on with anything remotely creative! I apologise! More elf angst to come! Be well, mellon!_

**Silvertoekee - **_grins Hello again! Thank you so much for your review! I feel utterly shitty that it has taken me so long to update, thank you for your patience and kind words. May you forgive my tardiness! Hannon le again!_

**Millisa -** [_grin] found that 48 hour day yet? I'm still bloody searching for it! Hows about you? [smiles] Hannon le! Thank you so much for your last review, it might seem a lifetime ago now. [laughs] I loved your endearing "May you always be kissed by your muse"! Most amusing! It brought a grin to my face!...I think my muses gave up on me ages ago LOL! How is life treating you? May we both find the 48 hour day!! _

**Me – **_Hello there! I'm sure you've given up on me by now! [laughs] Thank you so much for your last review! I'm so sorry this is late…no…wait….VERY VERY LATE! Gah! Damn work! Dammit all! [composes self] Thank you so much again!_

**IMTrinity – [**_looks sheepish] Erm..looks like this whole "updating thing" took longer than I'd anticipated….[cough] understatement [cough]. I'M SORRY! Thank you for your last review and encouraging comments. I hope that you haven't given up on me! Though if I were you I probably would have! LOL! Thank you again and once more, I'm so sorry!_

**Gemstone - [**_bows down to you] [grin] Hannon le! Hannon le! Thank you so much for your last review, it was so encouraging to read and has boosted my confidence. I flopped recently, believing that all my ability to write had gone horribly down the drain. __Reading__ reviews like the one you so kindly left me for chapter 8 was a little kick up the arse that I needed. I'm so sorry that this has taken so long. :(. I hope that you have been well, mellon nin! xxx_

**Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas - **[_laughs] I bet you're not thinking "screw the promptness" now you wonderful reviewer you! [LAUGHS!] Kill Legolas? Good Lord! Your evil streak outshines mine [grins darkly] hehe. I digress from the main thing I must say which is "THANK YOU" for your last review, I am ever grateful and of course, ever apologetic for my late, horrifically late, that is, update! Thank you again Nicole. Let me know how you are doing!_

**Deana – **_Hello there Deana! [laughs] You are quite at liberty to insult me all you wish for my horrendously late updating. Thank you so much for your encouragement, I hope you know how much it is appreciated! It makes it all worth the while to come back and finish this story! Hannon le!_

**Snow-Glory – **[_evil laughter] Legolas is going to die very soon. Die the death he should have died long ere he could sink into an ever growing pit of misery, he shall die slo- [slaps muse] [cough!] [grin turning into sheepish, cowering] Erm I can't think of anymore words, mellon. I wish there were more ways to say "sorry" for my late updating. Thank you for your last review, the feedback is always wonderful – however undeserving I am! Thank you so much! _

**Twisted Fool – [**_smiles] Hello! I return from the dark abyss that is now titled "the world of shit" comprising of work, college, work…more college…exams… to "the light" which is the creativity and the rewards of having such a wonderful reviewer such as you! More angst on the way, mellon nin! Please forgive my heavily belatedly update!_

**Kyra1 – [**_fears sharp implements] Hello Kyra! For you I also have an abundant flow of "I'M SORRY, SO SORRY, SO SORRY, SO VERY SORRY!". Yes, this is terribly late and seems not enough to express my regret at having kept this story in a phase of lingering nothingness for so long. Please forgive me! Thank you for your last review! It was a welcome encouragement!_

**LOTRFaith**** – [**_grins nervously] Erm. I'M SORRY! I know that outburst hardly suffices and for that I am sorry all over again. This update is so late it's appalling! [cringes] Despite my evilness, I thank you deeply for your last review. Thank you so much!_

**Saffire506 – **_Hello Saffire! Gods. For a while I was scared to even think about updating again for it had been so long I wasn't even sure I remembered how to write! Lol! Of course, thank you so much for your lovely review and I am so sorry that I have made this wait so damned long [scowls in general direction of college]. Please forgive me and know that I am truly grateful for your encouragement. Hannon le!_

**White Wolf1 – **_I would bake you a fat ass cake and deliver it personally if I could to show how deeply, truly, immensely, inescapably SORRY I AM! Alas, I cannot do that…and I'm sure you'd rather beat me to death than accept my appalling cooking! Thank you so much for your last review, the feedback was a wonderful thing indeed to read! So hannon le from the bottom of my heart!_

**NeuroticSquirrel - **[_ducks behind muses] You probably hate me a whole lot! laughs I'm so sorry indeed that this update is late! I wish I had finished this story long ago to save the misery of knowing I have felt it hanging and in its wake left a lot of frustrated, yet wonderful reviewers! I'm so sorry, but thank you so much for your last review!_

**Legolas4me – **_I think now that I really do deserve a big slap for not having updated sooner! I'm so sorry! Thank you for your patient and kind review! _

**Black Hawk – **_Nin__ noss faer! Rochon! Pen muin! All these endearments should show how much I have appreciated your constant, unwavering (same thing I know, but I'm trying to make a heavy point here LOL) support and encouragement. It has meant the world! Of course, I'm sure you know the depth of my appreciation. I hope you are well, meldir. Much love to you xxxxx_

**musicwolf78** - _I return at an appallingly LATE time for which I deeply apologise! [smiles!] Thank you so much for your last review to chapter 8 – it was lovely and amusing to read, hannon le, mellon!_

**Zoe -** [_laughs] and last, but "certainly" not least, ZOE! How can I thank you? You have been another constant throughout the time that has passed between chapter 8 and the LATE LATE LATE Chapter 9. hannon le for your constant encouragement. I am honoured to have such a wonderful, faithful reviewer. You deserve a big fat-ass cookie. Thank you for your patience! _

* * *

**A/N: ****_If I have missed anyone out, PLEASE let me know who you are for I wish to thank EVERYONE who has been so kind, understanding and amazingly patient with me. I am not sure how much more I can say this, but I sincerely am sorry! I hope it never takes this long again to update!_**

**_Much Love, as Always!_**

**_Silver Thorne_**

****


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I own nothing!_

**_Rating:_**

_R – to be safe._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Reviewers, please check end of chapter for my replies to your kind feedback!_  
PLEASE NOTE!!!: I am sorry this update has been tardy, I have been re-posting the edited chapters of "These Tears You Cry" which is why this has been a little late in being posted – sorry again!  
_**_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER TEN**

_The stench of blood, mixed with the putrid odor of the orcs wafted from the cave. All about them the foul Mordor filth crawled, waving their scimitars as they charged, fled and taunted. Blood sprayed from decapitated bodies, severed limbs. All around them the sickening creatures fell and two daggers glinted red with blood. Identical daggers matched identical slayers and the two elves forced their way through the darkness. Foes fell at their feet.   
"Naneth!"  
A wail of agony riddled the air.   
"Elladan! To me!"   
"Baw!"   
"Elladan!"  
Darkness. Blood. He could scarcely breathe. Then the screaming.   
"ELLADAN!"_

Elrohir woke with a gasp, heart thundering uncontrollably. Hot tears spilled from his eyes as he clutched at his heaving chest, desperate to dispel the sickening vision.  
_Law.__ No vision. Twas' but a dream…a dream is all._  
With a shudder, he managed to blink back the tears. The healing chamber was dim, the flicker of candlelight providing enough illumination for him to stare across at the sleeping woman. He glanced away.  
_Ai! I cannot recall the last time it felt so vivid…so real…_  
Elrohir shifted on the bed, attempting to find a comfortable position. It was futile, his mind was riled and sleep was suddenly less than desirable.  
_When did I sleep? I do not recall lying down…_

Elrohir drew a tired breath before swinging his legs down from the bed, wincing as his ankle reminded him of its previous throbbing. Try as he might, he could not dispel the cloud of anxiety that descended upon him. The dream…Elladan….

_Elladan!_

Elrohir bolted from the bed, gasping in pain as his ankle threatened to buckle. A healer rushed forwards, pleading in hushed Sindarin for him to sit down. Elrohir snapped at the healer to leave him be and tore from the room as fast as his injury would permit. There was but one thing on his mind now.

_Elladan._

* * *

"He was _right_ behind me!" Aragorn roared, wheeling around to face Glorfindel once again, "He could not have fallen! I…I would have _known_!"

"Calm down." Glorfindel attempted to reason, knowing that the request was feeble, for his own heart was hammering wildly.

"Calm down!?" Aragorn's eyes flared with anger and panic.

"You are _not_ helping matters." Legolas exclaimed with the kind of calm both Glorfindel and Aragorn found themselves lacking.

The ranger whirled around to stare up at the Prince, "I am surprised you are even here let alone _care_!" he all but hissed.

Legolas clenched his jaw, refusing to be slighted even as the hurt caused by Aragorn's words threatened to pierce his heart. _How dare he speak to me thus!_ His mind roared. _My quarrel with him does not extend to his brothers!_

"_Both_ of you be quiet!" Glorfindel snapped, his keen eyes scanning the dark forest.

Legolas all but forgotten, Aragorn turned back toward the elf lord.

"We have to _do_ something! We cannot just stand here whilst-"

"Hold your tongue Estel, lest if deafen you!" Glorfindel barked quite suddenly, his eyes aflame, "Your brash action will not save your brother! We have three enemies who might have taken Elladan and all shall be hard to find considering the fray that has muddled their tracks this night!"

Aragorn fell back a step, lowering his eyes to the trampled earth. He drew a shuddering breath in a vain attempt to calm himself.   
Three enemies…_Orcs, spiders…humans…  
_He glanced at Legolas suddenly. The elf Prince met his gaze coolly, his blue eyes unreadable and cold. Aragorn felt his heart clench.

_Valar forbid these men should harm Elladan the way they did Legolas…No…saes…I cannot lose Elladan as I did Legolas…_

"Aragorn…" Glorfindel spoke at length, his voice low.

"Yes?" it came out a mere whisper.

"Go back to King Thranduil's halls. I shall deal with you later."

Aragorn reeled from the words as if struck.  
"_What_?!" he exclaimed in dread, "You _cannot_ ask me to go back, not when Elladan is-"

"_Do as I say_!" Glorfindel's voice was a roar that chilled Aragorn to the bone. _Never_ in all his years had he heard that voice so threatening.

Even Legolas stared in dumbfounded shock at the elf lord. The threat behind the outburst was blood-chilling and he had to place a comforting hand to his steed's neck to calm the startled animal. Of course, his shock dissolved into tension as he stared around the forest. They would attract far too many enemies this way.

_But Elladan…_His mind interjected. _Do what you must._

"I shall take him back." Legolas offered.

Aragorn shot the prince a glare that could have killed, "How _dare_ you." He seethed.

"I will not say it again!" Glorfindel's eyes alighted upon the ranger once more, dark in their anger, "_Go_."

For a moment Aragorn was torn and he stood numbly, staring at Elladan's blade, still clenched fiercely in his hand. His breath caught.

"He is my brother…" he whispered all but brokenly.

Legolas actually had to glance away and he gritted his teeth in frustration as sorrow threatened to touch his heart.

_Why should you care?_ His mind reminded him. _You made your choice.   
_The elf Prince set his jaw and stared quietly into the forest, momentarily hating himself for caring.

Glorfindel softened slightly at the desolate look upon Aragorn's face and the fire died in his eyes. He touched a hand to the young man's shoulder.

"Estel. I will _find_ your brother." He paused, "Now go, _saes_."

Aragorn lifted his eyes and stared quietly at Glorfindel for a moment, searching the elf lord's face. Glorfindel managed a weak smile and nodded to Legolas ere mounting his steed and goading his horse into the dark wood, disappearing in a flash of blond hair. Aragorn stared after him.

_This is my fault…Valar I should never have told Elladan of my plans to help fight…  
I should never have led him into this…I should never have come here at all…_

Legolas shifted uneasily on his horse and finally chose to speak.__

"I will send soldiers to aid him in the search for Elladan." the Prince kept his voice devoid of emotion.  
  
Aragorn turned his head slightly. The elf's voice seemed so..._dispassionate_. As if the task were a simple retrieval of a misplaced item, or a runaway horse. Aragorn glanced toward Legolas and his eyes narrowed slightly ere he mounted his own steed, gripping Elladan's blade tightly.   
Defeated, hurting and riddled with guilt, the ranger had no words for Legolas, no cold retort or angry snap. Instead he eased his horse forward and allowed Legolas to flank him at a reasonable distance. Neither spared the other a glance as they made their way back toward the King's halls.

* * *

A sound akin to thunder roared down the open roads as the horses thundered through. The ring of Mirkwood soldiers flanked their King closely and set their keen eyes on the path ahead. Cloaks billowed and lapels fluttered.

"_Noro__ lim!_"

Thranduil's grip on the reins tightened as he demanded they ride faster. In compliance to his wishes, the elves goaded their steeds forward and as one mass body they moved. Like a cloud of thunder through the forest road, heralding a storm embodied as a furious Elven King. Thranduil's heart burned with unspent rage as half-truths scattered amongst flippant lies tormented his mind.   
He wanted answers and by the Valar...he _would_ have them!

* * *

Glorfindel tore through the dark wood, his eyes darting wildly about. His heart raced, his mind struggling to provide enough calm to soothe it.

_Valar…saes...not one of the children._

He chided himself, drawing the horse up short.

_Law.__ Focus!_

Staring down at the earth his eyes trailed the muddied tracks and he slowly eased the horse forward. The shouts of the humans had died down and the shrieks of orcs were silenced in the distance by the wood-elves. Glorfindel glanced left and right, utterly lost at just _where_ to begin to look. Goading his horse forward, he attempted to formulate some vague plan. __

_Humans or orcs…_

It was a choice that would decide the fate of the twin, provided Elladan had indeed been taken by either of these two enemies. The elf lord sighed in frustration, sweeping his eyes across the earth once more.

_I will find him._ His oath resounded in his mind, even as he felt the crawling doubts emerge. He pushed it aside. He had promised Elrond the safety of his sons and he did not make promises lightly. Turning his head east, he kicked the steed into a gallop and drove onward into the forest. Lost in the depth of his concern, anger and fear for the young twin, he barely noticed the shadows that followed him.

* * *

Aragorn dismounted as if in a daze. Letting his feet lead him weakly toward Thranduil's halls. Legolas watched the Ranger from atop his steed, his eyes narrowed in speculation. The slump of the human's shoulders was evidence of the weight of his concern and grief.   
_I am surprised you are even here, let alone care!   
_Legolas dropped his eyes, feeling the man's words too keenly. Ere he could attempt to snare his wandering thoughts, the Prince turned his head sharply as several wood-elves rushed up to him. He sighed deeply and glanced away. One he recognised as an adviser to his father.

"My Prince!" the elf gasped as he fought for breath ere launching into a harsh reprimand for Legolas' "reckless actions" and needless "endangerment".   
  
Dismounting, Legolas turned a deaf ear to the words and instead, passed the flustered elf his horse's reins. Immediately, his mind was set on one task that surpassed all others at that moment. He barked a few orders at passing elves, who were surprised to hear such fury in their Prince's voice. They scurried off to attend to his demands of sending more soldiers out to search for Elladan.

Legolas was drawn up short as the adviser gripped his arm.  
"My Prince! Your father bid that you-"  
"In my father's absence, you answer to me." Legolas reminded curtly, turning his sharp gaze on the elf, "You would do wise to remember this."  
The adviser set his jaw, his dark eyes swimming with a sea of mixed emotion and thought, "What of the mortals in the healing wing, my Prince?"  
Legolas frowned slightly, he had almost forgotten. He struggled for a moment, remembering the looks on the faces of the men and women in the forest. The rage, the fear, the pain.  
"Take me to them."

* * *

Aragorn headed straight for Elrohir's guest chamber, his feet dragging. His mind raced for explanation, for soothing words. But there were none.

_I failed Elladan…I have failed Elrohir…just as I failed Legolas. _

Refusing to let these thoughts defeat him just yet, he pressed on towards the chamber. He was surprised to find the door ajar as he approached and quietly rapped his knuckles against the sturdy wood.

"Elrohir?" he called, surprised at the rasp in his voice, "_Gwador_?"

After a moments hesitation, he pushed the door open, stepping inside. He called again and silenced answered him. Glancing around his eyes fell upon the bed. The sheets were twisted and the pillows ruffled. With a frown his gaze trailed to the opposite end of the chamber.   
He froze.   
His eyes grew wide in horror and dawning realisation. Breath escaped him. Elrohir's weapons and riding cloak were gone. Aragorn fell back a step.

_Oh no._

* * *

_Oh Valar no…_

Elrohir brushed his fingers across the bloody neck of Elladan's steed. His pale eyes trailed to where the pitchfork was embedded in the base of the mare's neck. His fingers traced the horse's flank, where a spear had pierced the tender flesh. Blood oozed and the elf's eyes narrowed. He leaned over the dead animal, half expecting Elladan to be lying there, his legs trapped under the fallen horse. Instead, the damp, muddy earth was all that met his searching gaze.

_Elladan…  
  
_His heart clenched and he rose shakily, scanning the clearing of fallen bodies. His horse stirred restlessly at his side and he touched a hand to its forehead to sooth it ere mounting as carefully as his ankle would allow. Anger clouded his mind, the anger at having been left behind, at having been kept in the dark once again about all that happened around him. Spurred by a new rage, the twin turned his horse north and drove the frightened animal into the thick, dark embrace of the forest. The past ghosted across his mind and he could almost hear the shrieks of the orcs and the cries of his brother…..and his mother.

_You cannot leave me gwanur…_

* * *

_"NANETH!"_

_"Gwanur!"_

_Darkness and the stench of death.__ Heavy, rancid air. The dank, murky den. Blood splattered…_

_"Elladan!__ To me!"_

_"BAW!"___

_Cries which riddled the air and pierced his heart…Too late…_

_"NANETH!"_****

_"Elladan!__ Saes!" Elrohir. His brother's voice, calling, pleading…so distant. He wheeled around…then pain._

Elladan gasped as pain erupted in his side and instinctively curled to protect himself. Torn from unconsciousness his mind reeled, attempting to separate dream from reality.

_Elrohir…?_

He could hear voices, but his muddled mind struggled to discern what was being said. He lifted his head only to have the back of a fist snap his head sideways. He groaned in discomfort and barely had the strength to protest as he was kicked onto his side. He stared up at the murky canopies and struggled to clear his vision.

_Estel…_?

What had happened? Had he fallen? He remembered his horse rearing…but then? The elf barely registered the presence that dropped beside him. A fist tangled in his hair and drew his head up fiercely.

"Where is my sister, _filth_!?"

Elladan blinked slowly and turned his eyes toward the blurred figure. His eyes focused to discern the face of a young man. His eyes were piercing, narrowed in rage as his nostrils flared angrily. Elladan frowned.

_Where am I? Where is Estel?_

"_Answer_ me!" the man jerked the elf's head closer, his face scant inches away from the prone elf.

Elladan parted his lips to speak only to find that he barely had the voice to reply, let alone an answer to the man's question. He struggled for clarity…only to scream out as the man plunged some unseen object into his shoulder, twisting and grinding.

"This shall loosen your tongue!"

* * *

**_[cue music] lol. I hope y'all enjoyed! Sorry it was a wee bit short. Shall make next chapter longer!_**

**_Please, PLEASE Review! I shall be most appreciative of your feedback!_**

_

* * *

_

**_Sindarin_****_ Elvish Translations  
_**_Baw__ - NO!  
Law - no!  
Noro lim - Ride fast!  
__Saes - please  
__Gwador__?__ – Brother?  
Gwanur – Brother/Twin  
NANETH – MOTHER!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: Dear Reviewers! Hannon le! (thank you!)_**

**_Ivorybrowneyes_****_ – _**_[evil laughter] I am going to slaughter Elladan. Kill him slowly and painfully, squeeze every drop of blood from his mutilated…[cough!] Good Lord! You see the ideas you put into my mind? Thank you for your review! [laughs] Fear not, after all is said and done Elladan shall be sent to you for some TLC. Provided he isn't dead by the end of this ;) just to keep you on the edge my dear…lol!_

**_Dur_****_ En Thurin Naur – _**_[laughs] I'm certainly thrilled that you are enjoying this, meldir! (friend) and I hope that you continue to do so. More angst to come for the twins! I should love to hear your feedback! I hope you find the time to write too. Take care of yourself! _

**_Silvertoekee_****_ – _**_Thank you so much for your last review! Indeed, the situation isn't looking too swell for Legolas at the moment. Lol! Indeed, life can be extremely interfering when it comes to writing. A damned curse! Lol. But one must persevere and with such patience people like yourself it makes it much easier and more rewarding to do so, so thank you! _

**_LOTRFaith_****_ – _**_[returns wild hug] lol! I'm so sorry my dear for how appallingly late my last update was. As for Elladan, [cue dramatic music] all shall be revealed! [laughs] Indeed meldir (friend)! I shall take into account the idea of someone facing Legolas head on to get him to "wake up and deal with it" as it were lol! Thank you so much for your kind understanding and for reviewing for me despite my lateness. I hope to catch you again. I trust you are well? Let me know! Be well! Thank you again! _

**_Deana – _**_Deana! Hello again! Thanks so much for your review! Indeed I agree with you, feedback is like a lifeline and is such an encouragement! I hope to catch you next post! Keep well!_

**_Twisted Fool – _**_[laughs!!] Your review brought such a grin to my face, mellon nin! [hides face in shame] I shall definitely NOT wait another half year to update. Gods, that was terrible of me, wasn't it? [cringes] I'm so very sorry again. [laughs again!] I plan to stay in the world of light! Lol. I'm work-free, at least for a little while! But any free time is GOOD free time! [smiles] Thank you so much for your review and your forgiveness as well! Lmao! DEATHFIC! Don't give me ideas! The angst shall eat me alive! LOL! [gasps in mock shock] My God!? Evil, sadistic torturer? ME?? [winks] Never! I might wear my halo around my ankles but hey! [grin] I'm so sorry about having taken down "These Tears You Cry" but I have started to post it back up again! I should be proud, this is good for me, no? LOL. But in all seriousness. Thank you so much for reviewing, it makes my day and brings a smile to my face. I cannot ask for more. So thank you so very much, mellon nin!_

**_Snow-Glory – _**_[grin] Yes, mellon nin I finally updated! And here is another chapter! Still a little late but at least not as late as the last one! Lol! Your analysis of Legolas' condition was spot on my dear! He needs a "tight slap" to wake him up lol. As it were…lol…[laughs] Don't worry, your elfie has more angst coming up for him. [evil laughter!] Hannon le! Yes, thank you so much for your review, it means the world!_

**_Iawen_****_ Londea – _**_[smiles!] Thank you for both for forgiveness and your lovely review! [grins] Sorry about the cliffie. [looks innocent] Me? Like to torture? Now what would give you **that** idea? [grin] LOL I'm sorry if this update was a bit late. I shall definitely make sure it does not become a recurring habit! LOL! Thank you again for your review, mellon nin!_

**_IMTrinity_****_ – _**_Hannon le, mellon nin! I'm so thrilled that I am forgiven and that you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope that you liked this one too! Your feedback was lovely to read and thank you so much for your high compliments though I hardly deserve them! [smiles] Thank you again for giving me such encouragement, mellon! _

**Tuxedo Elf – **_[fears your dangerously sweet smile] Happy LATE birthday my dear! I hope that you had a good one! [hides behind Elrohir at hearing threat of whaps] Thank you for your enduring patience, meldir (friend). I appreciate it and needless to say, I am deeply thankful for your wonderful reviews! Thank you so much! They keep me going ;) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy the rest as it comes along!_

**Kyra1 –**_ Hello Kyra! I hope you are well and that work isn't keeping you up too late! Indeed…late is certainly an understatement for my updating, however, LOL! I thank you for your patience with me! Thank you so much for reviewing for me! It makes my day and is all the encouragement I need to continue with this fic. Thank you! _

**Gemstone** - _ [grin] Gemstone! How lovely it is to see your name again, meldir (friend)! [cringes] Ah yes, indeed the last chapter was sickening late lol. I am so sorry to have left it so long! Good Lord! I am sure that you can write beautifully mellon-nin! I should love to read some of your work some day! I'm glad that you are enjoying the portrayal of the characters! [laughs!] Yes, the woman was quite inane to want to leave in the midst of all these elves wishing to "tenderly tend her wounds". Tsk' tsk', insane female! As for what has happened to Elladan, well. I had him taken, stripped of his flesh and hug out for the spiders to gnaw on….[looks disconcerted] whoa…this repressed viciousness is NOT good! LOL. Of course, I shall let you find out for yourself, meldir, just "what" has happened to the elf twin! [grin] I shall be sure to send him over to you one of these days for "special attention/care". I cannot thank you enough for your insightful, wonderful reviews. They truly bring a smile to my face and give the confidence I need when inspiration escapes me and leaves me totally uninspired. Thank you so much, mellon nin!_

**Irish Anor – **_[laughs] I'm most pleased that you have resisted the urge to be angry at me! Though I'm sure that if I ever leave an update **that** long again I should probably approach you in the kind of body armour that would deflect a nuclear bomb! LOL [pales when Irish Anor brings out the hammer] Mother of God! NOOOO! [grins] I certainly thank you for your forgiveness and for your lovely review! Hannon le, mellon nin! As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas – **_[laughs] Mae Govannen! (well met) meldir! (friend) Thank you so much for accepting my apologies for the last, horrendously **late** update! I am sorry this one was a bit tardy too! Wow! How was/is NYC? Having a good time? You lucky thing you! [grin]. I hope you're well! Thank you so much for your review! It was a pleasure to read and as always, I am deeply grateful that you took the time for it. Hannon le, Nicole! _

**kawaiishinichan** - _Hello there! Thank you for your review and for your kind acceptance of my apologies for the lateness! Lol! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far! I'd love to hear your future thoughts! Thank you again!___

_

* * *

___

**_A/N: Again, If I have missed anyone out, PLEASE let me know who you are!   
  
Much Love, as Always!_**__

**_Silver Thorne_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I own nothing and am not making money!_

_**Rating:**_

_R – to be safe._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think that an apology would really make up for how hideously LATE this is…its appalling. I am deeply deeply sorry. Life has been so hectic these past months – A levels grrr…English education system must DIE! I do apologise to any readers still following this. Reviewers, thank you so much for your support of the previous chapters and a special thanks to Gemstone who recently reviewed and helped me to muster the nerve to tell RL to back off and give me some time to actually attempt to finish this story! Grrr. shakes fist in defiance at RL I shall try my hardest to keep this updated frequently, please bear with me! begs forgiveness whilst hiding behind a multitude of hardcore fortifications lol. **__Hannon le!

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN  
**_

"Release me! How dare you keep me here!"

A fine golden brow arched at the feisty antics of the young woman who was currently causing quite a ruckus in the healing house of the Mirkwood Kingdom.

Legolas was hard-pressed not to issue an order to have her detained by any manhandling necessary. She had already tipped over numerous tables and scratched and kicked at the healers who attempted to calm her. Her language was no better and foul curses flew from her lips as she hurled bowls and herbs at any who dared come near her.

As the two Elven guards who had accompanied him advanced, Legolas actually murmured a firm "Daro", which had them casting him sidelong glances.

The healers had also retreated, no longer willing to suffer such abuse. At a command from their Prince, they tended to the other two villages; one, an elderly man whose leg had suffered nigh irreparable hacking from an orc blade and the other a younger man, who had taken a nasty head wound recently stitched.

Despite the elves obvious show of peace in having helped these bedraggled survivors, the woman seemed unconvinced and continued to press herself back into the corner of the room, dragging furniture between her and her would-be attackers.

Seeing the sheer terror in the woman's eyes, Legolas allowed his face to soften and he calmly gathered his composure.

"What is your name?" he asked gently, though his patience demanded haste.

"…You cannot keep me here…" was her murmured reply, her eyes seeking an exit.

"We mean you no harm. Cooperate with me and-"

"Where is your King?" the woman snapped out, fixing Legolas with a fierce glare, "I'll speak to him…its my right."

Resisting the urge to snap out a tart response, Legolas merely drew a breath.

"He is otherwise engaged." Came the formal, pathetic response, "You will speak with me in his stead."

"I will not! Release me, elf!"

"Mind your tongue, _sell_." One of the guards cut in before she could spew further invective, "You address the Prince of Mirkwood, heir to the Kingdom you have intruded upon!"

Legolas flinched at the title and managed to school his expression before any could notice his slip in decorum. As the woman turned her wary gaze upon him, he merely tilted his head.

"Your name?" he pressed again, irritation beginning to show in his tense stance.

_I have no time for this…_

The woman looked away, though she seemed to relent slightly, "Bre-"

The doors burst open. The healers jumped in alarm and the guards had already drawn their blades. Legolas was the least perturbed and only irritation marked his stern expression as he turned toward the intruder.

His scowl faded.

Aragorn stood in the doorway, chest heaving, eyes wild and searching.

"Elrohir…" he murmured, glancing desperately around the healing house.

Legolas straightened, anger replacing his momentary lapse into concern.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"Have you seen Elrohir?" Aragorn gasped out, his eyes immediately darting to every face.

Legolas blinked, utterly confused and angry that his question had been ignored. He was about to speak, but a healer beat him to it.

"He was here earlier. He had slept, then awoke in seeming delirium…he ran from the room ere I could stop him. He would not be restrained." The healer held his hands out apologetically, "He was distressed."

It was all Aragorn needed to know. He turned and practically flew down the corridors. Legolas stared after him, his heart and his mind warring for dominance over the situation.

_Go after him!...No…Duty is your calling now, you must abide by the policy of your station!_

Blinking to clear the clutter from his mind, Legolas finally growled in frustration and turned toward the nearest of the guards.

"Finaul, keep this woman here, do not let her leave." He turned toward the door.

Finaul bowed his fair head, "My Lord."

"No! You cannot! How dare you! My brother!" The woman hurled herself toward Legolas, arms flaying like weapons, only to be caught by Finaul in a firm seizure that had her hissing and spitting.

Legolas glanced over his shoulder at her, "Forgive me. You are a liability until you decide to cooperate with me." He clenched a fist, "I cannot afford to suffer any more mistakes."

And with that he was gone, a swirl of blond hair and a whisper of boots down the corridor as the woman's wail echoed after him.

* * *

Glorfindel heard the foul rustle of thin, wiry legs long before he turned in his saddle to gaze upon the multitude of eyes that gazed at him from the darkness. Hundreds there seemed, to the untrained eye. The spiders seemed to shrink back from his gaze, skittering sideways to cluster in their foul hordes. 

The elf lord sneered, swishing his sword for show. It seemed to work and they scattered into the darkness, though their glinting eyes followed his steed as they regrouped. For whatever it was worth, they seemed more nervous of him than any elf that had unwittingly crossed their vicious paths before.

Perhaps it was the aura of light that seemed always to settle around Glorfindel…it had been this way since his re-birth. Elves had commented upon the radiance that was about him. For once, he was grateful to acknowledge it without exasperation. It seemed to be his saving grace, for he was sorely outnumbered, though he hoped Legolas had had sense enough to dispatch warriors after him.

Turning his fair steed down a narrow incline, he glanced periodically over his shoulder. However, it was not the thin crackle of the trailing spiders that alarmed him as his horse abruptly halted – it was the putrid stench of burning flesh.

Coaxing his steed forward, through a thick, branch-laced opening in the forest, he sat back and stared in disgust at the sight that caused him to twist his face in revulsion. A heap of spiders and orcs lay in twisted, smoking filth and cinders, weak flames dancing between grey and blood. It was foul. But a good sign. Perchance.

The spiders came no further as Glorfindel picked out a path, following the muddied tracks of the people who had seen these creatures destroyed. Elves would have left scant traces of their presence, so with the messy retreat screaming a human crowd or small, village army, Glorfindel urged his steed down the pathway.

All the while he held onto the feeble hope that Elladan was not buried beneath the filthy rotting pyre.

* * *

"Aragorn!" 

_Ignore him…now is not the time…_

"Aragorn, _daro! Daro si firen!_"

Gritting his teeth and bursting with rage at the way the last word was spat, Aragorn wheeled around. Legolas nearly crashed into him and managed to dig his heels into the ground before such an embarrassing collision could occur. He glared hard at Aragorn, squaring his shoulders to match the man's aggressive demeanour.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, that same cold, clipped tenor.

Aragorn's expression was sour, "Your wits and heart really have declined if you truly seek to ask me such an obvious and stupid question, _cunn_ Legolas."

The elf bristled, his eyes narrowing dangerously as Aragorn turned his back. In no mood to relent, Legolas pressed forward, dogging the man's steps like a shadow.

"Oh I see, you plan to throw yourself headfirst into the fray? And then what? Be the valiant hero before or after you have either been devoured by spiders, skewered by orcs or –"

Once again, the ranger abruptly whirled about, causing the elf to start in surprise. Aragorn's eyes were dangerously shadowed and grief and anger played upon his haggard face.

"Now of all times you dare to bait me? Do you derive pleasure from watching me suffer?" he all but screamed into the seemingly aloof face of the elf.

Legolas actually recoiled, if a step back could be seen as such. He regarded Aragorn with a mixture of shocked hurt and mounting rage.

"Don't be a fool, Aragorn. My words are a warning, not a petty taunt."

"Forgive me for failing to distinguish…but then, I know not who or what you are these days. Now leave me be!"

The tears in Aragorn's eyes were the first thing that struck Legolas. It jerked emotion in him as if someone had pulled him ashore from the depths of his own sea of turmoil. As if by habit he reached for Aragorn's shoulder, an offer of comfort. Half way he realised his error and dropped his hand. But Aragorn had not missed it, even though he was half-turned from the elf. It should have lifted his heart, but it was too deeply buried under the weight of utter desolation. Desolation at the thought of having lost Elladan and Elrohir.

"You cannot ride out into these forests alone! It is a fools errand! These lands are choked with evil, Aragorn, you cannot-"

"NO!" Aragorn's fist rocketed out of thin air, or so it seemed as it came swinging toward Legolas' jaw.

The hit did not connect, though it did not entirely miss either. The brush of the ranger's knuckles was enough to startle Legolas into a forced reaction and he snarled in fury, sweeping aside Aragorn's arm and hurtling full force into the man with his shoulder. Knocked off his feet, Aragorn landed on his side. Painfully hard.

Legolas barely kept his balance at so graceless a tackle and he was unprepared for Aragorn's counter – which was to grab his wrist and haul him down to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Elven curses flew between them. And old hurts began to stir.

They would have wrestled like boisterous mortal children throwing clumsy, heavy punches had not a booming voice thundered into the clearing like a death knell.

Legolas rocked back onto his knees as Aragorn scrambled to sit up. The elf prince's eyes were wide with horror, his face frozen in glacial shock and dismay. The colour drained from his face. He felt sick.

Surely it was his mind.

But then Thranduil's dangerously low voice pierced his feeble denial and he closed his eyes in despair.

"Get up, Legolas. _Now_."

* * *

__

_**Sindarin Elvish Translations**_

_Daro – halt/stop!  
Sell – girl  
Daro si, firen! – Stop now, human!

* * *

__**Eeeep! peeks out from hiding place, guarded by muses Dare I ask how this chapter went? Should I have stayed gone? Should I dare attempt to finish this?**_

_**I am off on holiday tomorrow, should be back in about 3 days. So I shall try my best to find time to get the next chapter up. I apologise that this is so short, but it was harder than I thought to get this going again – apologies!**_

**_Thanks again to all reviewers, I shall hopefully get back to individual thank yous in the next chapters – which I shall try my hardest to write and post as frequently as is possible with regards to the upcoming hectic schedule of RL. Moving to Uni and all makes face_**

_**Hannon le! Love to all!  
Silver Thorne**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I own nothing and am not making money!_

**(Break To Deliverance © SilverThorne)**

_**Rating:**_

_R – to be safe._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring.

* * *

**A/N: **__Hannon le Reviewers/Readers for your forgiveness and warm understanding of the pressure of RL, not to mention your kind words and encouragement. I feel a wee bit redeemed, but I know I have a few more instalments yet until I am fully absolved!(Reviewers check bottom of page for response to reviews!)

* * *

**  
CHAPTER TWELVE ** _

_Angry grey torrents of rain…heavy, brutal, cold. The weight of the water, the weight of the grief. The storm's endless warring with the skies…_

_Díheno, nanneth_… _díheno nin… _

"_Elladan!" _

Elrohir's voice. So distant it seemed. It carried like a gentle breath. A clap of thunder…deafening.

"_Elladan!"_

_Louder now. Strained, broken. _

His eyes drifted shut a moment. A moment was all it took for Elrohir to reach him, to embrace him. But he shoved his twin aside, uncaring of the hurt burning in those pale eyes.

"_No!" he snapped out, warding off Elrohir's desperate attempts to move forward with an upraised palm, "You should not have followed me here!"_

_The younger blinked, confusion creasing his brow. There was much unsaid between them…_

"_How could I not?"_

"_Be gone!" he hissed, but his eyes were clouded, lacking the ire his voice sought to convey, "I asked you to stay with Arwen and father…go!"_

"_Glorfindel is searching for you also…I hoped you would come here…that you would-"_

"_Allow me this time, Elrohir!"_

_Elrohir was not to be deterred and he braved a step forward, sweeping aside Elladan's rigid arm._

"_There was nothing we could have done…nothing…!"_

"_That is not true!" the eldest cried, wheeling away to glare across the great vale in which Rivendell remained safely ensconced, "That is a lie…a lie!"_

"_Law…you know it-"_

"_Sedho!" came the hoarse interjection, shaken with grief._

_Elrohir blinked, tried to clear his eyes of the rain's foul obscurity; only to find that it was hot tears pouring down his cheeks. _

Elrohir sought out his twin's face. Watched him. Elladan, head turned skyward and his shoulders squared. It was a stance Elrohir knew well enough. Well enough not to be duped as was often the case when they had been younger…a long time ago now, it seemed.

_He turned. The world seemed to blur. The rain was changing…the mist, thickening…Elrohir was fading…fading into the haze…_

"_Elrohir?"_

"_She left us all…" the youngest choked out, "Not just you, gwanur. Come home, Elladan."

* * *

_

_Come home, Elladan..._

Elladan's eyes snapped open.

The dream vanished in a sickening swirl. He could taste blood. His own.

"Elrohir…" he croaked out, only to break into a breathless scream as something incredibly sharp was twisted into his shoulder.

Suddenly the dream was but a fleeting thought amidst the pain. But Elrohir's face…

_Come home, Elladan._

Then pain. Elladan nearly arched off the floor.

"Speak to me elf!" foul breath invaded his senses, "Where is my sister!"

The same, endlessly fired question. And always the same response.

"I do not know!" Elladan hissed out, his voice barely a whisper.

The blade drove deeper and nausea swelled in his stomach. His throat could issue no more cries. He could scarcely see, let alone think.

"Elrohir…" he mutely formed the words.

The barely discernable face of a young man leered over him. The youth sneered, his fingers red with the elf's blood.

"You lie, _elf_. You lie so freely and so poorly."

Elladan let his head fall back. He tried to flex his fingers. They were positively stinging with numbness. The cords presently binding him were thick and coarse. But it was the fever in his blood that caused alarm to flutter in his heart.

The man was talking again, his voice high and desperate. Elladan blinked, slowly…weakly. He felt something jerk his chin.

"Look at me when I speak to you, filth!"

Elladan winced. When his pale eyes opened again, they were glassy and red. The young man frowned at this and peered closely, ere leaning back on his heels. He then uttered a curse and turned to another man, speaking lowly. Elladan strained to hear, catching snippets.

"How much…on the blade?...too much…not enough time to…dead before…she could be…"

The voices faded out and the elf shook; his eyes wide and teary with pain. The spasms caused his aching muscles to lance agony straight to his heart. He gasped and looked the young man in the eye.

"_Man agorech_…_man gar le…_" Elladan trailed off his broken rasp, his eyes heavy lidded as he felt his mind drifting.

_Come home, Elladan._

The young man cast the elf an irritated glance, combing his hands through his sandy hair nervously ere addressing the shadowed people behind him.

"Aye." he shook his head, "Too much poison."

Elladan's eyes blazed in fear and anger.

"He'll be dead ere we can learn anything!" the young mortal roared, standing up and whirling on another man, "You fool!"

A row broke out. Angry words and fierce reprimands. Elladan could almost feel the verbal blows. But then all he felt was the wracking jolts of pain. Then the darkness. Then nothing at all…

* * *

Humiliation. It was a bitter, suffocating weight…yet Legolas bore it with as much strength as he could muster as he gazed upon the stern countenance of his pacing father. Thranduil's cloak billowed and danced about him as he strode, making his tall regal frame seem larger, almost menacing.

Legolas shrank back from his gaze and stared silently at the floor. Waiting. It was inevitable. Yet it had all happened so terribly fast.

Aragorn was gone. Or more correctly, contained. His roars and desperate pleas to the Elven guard had been ignored as they had locked him in the dungeons. A harsh place to be confined, yet the safest place for him, considering his inane plan to rescue his brothers. Though Legolas was glad for the man's safety and removal, he was nervous as to what Aragorn might disclose to be released; should he himself fail to divulge to his father what Thranduil sought.

Answers…

The echo of his father's pacing ceased and Legolas dared to glance up again. The Elven King had moved out onto the balcony, his hands firmly gripping the cold stone as he glared out at the thick forests, his golden hair rippling in the light of the breaking dawn.

"What has become of you…"

Legolas thought his mind to be taunting him again and was quite shocked when the steady tone of Thranduil's voice reverberated back into the chamber, carrying those sorrowful words.

The young prince shifted slightly, uncertain how to respond.

"Tell me."

The voice was low, appearing soft, but undeniably barbed in a strange, unnerving way. Legolas worked his jaw, glanced about the room, tried to think of a response that would not enrage his already riled father.

"I know not what to tell you…" he murmured weakly.

"The truth?" Thranduil suggested, turning his head slightly, "Tell me that, _ion_."

Legolas stepped forward, slowly allowing his feet to lead him out onto the balcony. He stood slightly apart from his father, not daring to feel the anger radiating off him.

"What truth would you like to hear, father?"

Thranduil's knuckles turned white as he gripped the balcony.

"What happened to you?"

Legolas closed his eyes.

"Nothing…"

And then composure snapped. Thranduil's hand shot out, made as if to strike, but instead gripped Legolas' arm, jerking him forward. Legolas stumbled in shock and winced.

The King's eyes were dark, terribly dark and Legolas was too shocked to do anything much but glare aghast. He clenched his fists, face showing a minute measure of the pain his father inflicted with his bruising grip.

Thranduil's grasp relented slightly, yet he appeared to have no intention of releasing Legolas and instead dragged him along like a child back into the chamber, slamming the doors to the balcony shut with a well-placed kick.

"Father!" Legolas cried out indignantly, suddenly finding his voice as Thranduil continued to drag him, stalking across into the adjoining room.

Attempting to grind to a halt, Legolas planted his feet firmly on the stone floors and jerked his arm away from his father, stumbling back a pace. Thranduil whirled around.

"If you insist on acting like an obtuse child, Legolas, then I shall treat you like one!" he roared, pointing fiercely at his son, "Make no mistake of that!"

Legolas blinked, his face flushed and his eyes wide, "I have not deserved this…" he growled, "King or not, you-"

"King?" Thranduil spat, "And what about _father_? Or do you so swiftly wish to place formalities between us to further keep me away?"

"I have never!"

"Always!" Thranduil barked, his regal form glowing with rage, "Always you seek to do this! To punish me? To punish me for not having been a better father, much less a King who failed to instruct his son in decorum. Your display with Aragorn was utterly shameful and-"

"Tis' no reflection of your failings or your successes! Tis not about YOU!" Legolas swung his arm out angrily, so much like his father as the anger ate away his restraint, "You know not what it is you say to-"

"Hold your tongue!" Thranduil snarled, moving forward in a swirl of robes, "What madness has become you, Legolas? What happened in Rivendell?"

Legolas turned to leave, but his father in a smooth stride had already blocked his exit.

"You will not walk away from me, Legolas!"

The young prince halted, but would not meet those fierce eyes, "As you wish..." he grinded out.

Thranduil stared, his chest heaving, his eyes tortured. He took a steady breath.

"If you have no desire to confide in your father" his voice trembled, "…then you _will_ answer to your King."

Legolas' gaze snapped up and he stared into the tear-struck eyes of the elf King.

Thranduil tried to keep the emotion from his face…he sorely failed.

"I command of you to tell me what happened…for Elrond would not."

Legolas took a step back, the colour draining from his face.

"You spoke with Lord Elrond…?" he managed to choke out.

Thranduil was not to be evaded and he took another step forward, his tall frame shaking with helpless rage bordering on despair.

"I _command_ it!Tell me!"

"_Adar_…"

"_Now_!"

The last word rang like a death knell throughout the chamber and Legolas shuddered as its finality, its weight, came to rest upon his shoulders.

"I cannot…" his eyes slipped shut and his face crumpled in misery, "Please, _Adar_…command of me anything else."

Thranduil felt his anger drain away, leaving raw pain to surface.

"Oh Legolas…" he moved forward, only to pause as his son flinched, "What has so harmed you? Will you not tell me this?"

Legolas blinked softly and glanced away. His mind raced for answers, but his own questions tormented him.

"…What did Lord Elrond say to you?"

"What does it matter?" Thranduil hissed out in frustration, only his eyes betraying the pain gnawing at his heart, "He told me nothing of value. Yet I _know_ something happened. I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice…why will you not tell me? Why must you suffer? Why must you refuse me this chance to be your father and not your King?"

Legolas shook his head, trying to keep the anguish at bay…but tears were already brimming in his eyes.

"You can do nothing…father or King…nothing."

"A lie!" Thranduil barked, unable to believe that he was so powerless to make right whatever had befallen his son, "Who has harmed you? Has Aragorn? What has he done?"

"Stop it!" Legolas suddenly roared, flinging his hands to his head before tearing them away to stare hard into his father's eyes, "You can do nothing! Nothing can be done! Do not seek to comfort me! For you cannot!"

Thranduil was shocked, hurt. But he desperately clung to his frayed thoughts, trying to find a link, a measure of rationality or some clue. Legolas was pacing wildly, almost an imitation of his father's earlier steps, though his gait was far less steady.

"It is Estel." Thranduil murmured darkly, "This mortal has –"

"Yes!" Legolas laughed manically, whirling around as he strode "Estel! Surely it would be Aragorn! There, father! Estel is to blame! Now let this go!"

_Please…let this go…_

Thranduil caught his son by the shoulders, shaking Legolas roughly, his fingers like steel.

"What madness is this?" he shook Legolas again, "Why do you play with my breaking heart, Legolas? As if this is a game?"

The young prince stood rigid, his eyes wild and wide. Tears had leaked from the corner of his eyes and he stared at Thranduil with the same forlorn and bewildered expression as a lost child. How terribly this wrenched Thranduil's heart and stole his breath.

"I cannot…" Legolas shook his head weakly, but Thranduil gripped his cheeks, forcing them to hold gazes. He stared hard into those frightened eyes.

"Nothing could be done to you, could become of you, which would steal or diminish the love I bear and have always borne you. Do you question that, Legolas? Say you do not. For trust this…if you trust nothing else at all…"

Those crystalline eyes shone with all the heartache Thranduil dared not gaze upon. When Legolas shut his eyes, Thranduil was unsure whether it was a blessing or a curse.

Silence seeped between them, yet they did not draw apart. Just as Thranduil was about to abandon hope of ever knowing, or ever having the chance to try to help his son…

"It was not in Rivendell…that it happened…"

The King of Mirkwood blinked and looked upon Legolas' face. The prince's eyes were still closed; his lashes wet with tears, though his face seemingly calm. Thranduil's heart throbbed with misery.

"That what happened, _ion nin_?" he gentled his hands on his son's face.

Legolas' eyes slowly opened and he looked upon his father.

"It is not the act that kills me…but my failure to have prevented it."

"To have prevented _what_, Legolas?"

The young prince swallowed hard and let his eyes search the high ceiling as he worked his jaw and steadied his quivering breath.

Could he truly do this? Could he truly disclose what made him walk as a ghost of his former self…with all the anger aching in his bones and the shame eating away his spirit?

Could he release that onto his father? Could he dare to face Thranduil's reaction?

_I cannot bear this alone anymore…_

Legolas dropped his gaze again and looked at his father, eyes seemingly so wide and trusting, yet glazed with distant uncertainty.

_Tell him. Now. Finish this._

Legolas took a breath.

"I-"

The doors to the chamber burst open.

Thranduil cursed aloud and whirled around, moving in front of Legolas protectively. This afforded the young prince time enough to fiercely wipe the tears from his eyes and compose himself with whatever precious strength he could muster.

The intruder had already started forward.

"Sílanor!" Thranduil practically roared across the room, causing the sindar aide to skid to an embarrassed halt and cringe.

Sílanor had long been a dear adviser to Thranduil, as close to a friend as the King allowed any council member to become. The elf was tall, almost regal, with bronze hair and a gold heart. His eyes were bright with intelligence and he often reminded Legolas of Erestor, at least in his ways if not in appearance. An intellect, a loyal friend and a perfectionist. Sílanor's timing however, could not have been more disastrous and his failure to announce his arrival had Thranduil glowing with rage.

"Not now, Sílanor!"

Legolas drew a shaking breath.

_Yes…please, not now…not now…._

"Forgive me, my Lord." Sílanor pressed a slender hand to his brow and dipped his head slightly, "But young Estel is causing quite a ruckus…I am surprised you cannot hear his yowling all the way up here. He demands to speak with you."

"He _demands_?" Thranduil echoed with a snort.

"Aye," Sílanor managed a smile, but his face hardened into concern, "He speaks of the twin sons of Elrond...they are missing."

Legolas winced.

It took Thranduil a moment to comprehend the implication and he blinked, made to speak, then cleared his throat and started again.

"Missing…? How? Where?"

"In the forests…" Legolas voice carried from behind him and the young prince stepped forward.

Sílanor bowed his head. Legolas could not quite manage a smile for his old tutor and instead nodded slightly.

Thranduil turned toward his son, "What do you mean _in the forests_? Alone!"

_Not now…please…_

Legolas stared beseechingly at his father. Thranduil was torn. Sílanor was speaking again.

"Elrohir is already injured and has gone to search for his brother…Elladan did not make it back from the fray. Soldiers have been sent to-"

"_Fray_?" Thranduil's eyes were impossibly wide, "What fray! What has happened in my absence?" Thranduil boomed.

Legolas recoiled at sound of his father's voice. He was suddenly very tired…he had been on the edge of the precipice, ready to pour out the poison from his heart, but now he had stepped back…away from his seeming salvation and promise of peace.

"Legolas?" Thranduil pressed.

The young prince started and blinked owlishly at his father a moment.

"I have sent warriors after them…I…so much happened so fast…" he tried to explain, tried to make sense of the jumbled events, only to watch as Thranduil turned away.

"_Adar_…?"

The elf King drew Sílanor to the side, speaking lowly and quickly, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Gazing at his father's turned back, Legolas felt the pressure build behind his eyes. He had created a political mess far worse than he should have allowed. The same incompetence that had resulted in…

_Do not think of it again! It is over!_

Drawing back from the painful memory, Legolas spared his father and the bronze-haired adviser one last glance before slipping out onto the balcony unheard and vanishing into the trees. He could not stand to bear the brunt of his father's disappointment or wrath due to his shortcomings as a Prince. Not when he was so close to the edge.

Once Sílanor had made a quick exit with a promise to smooth as much of the chaos as possible, Thranduil turned back towards his son. His face fell in dismay as he beheld the vacant space where Legolas had stood but moments ago. He clenched his fist and brought it to his lips, letting his eyes drift shut in misery.

_And again, I have failed him._

_

* * *

"I have failed them…"_ Aragorn murmured into the darkness, drumming the back of his head repeatedly against the cold wall of his cell. 

The dungeon was dark and humid and he cast a scowl at the two Elven guards who stood across from him, seemingly less affected by the dankness. They were quietly conversing in Sindarin and Aragorn had long ago given up following their conversation. There was only one thing that mattered to him now.

His brothers.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the narrow hallway. The Elven guards turned alertly and Aragorn watched through narrowed eyes as they stood aside, bowing their heads slightly to the cloaked figure who demanded the door be opened.

Aragorn straightened and climbed wearily to his feet, ready to blurt out his demands to be released. There was no need. For as he strode forward indignantly, the cloaked figure drew back the hood.

Legolas' eyes were soft but distant and the elf pressed a finger to his lips to indicate the need for the man's compliance.

"Come quietly and without a struggle."

"You would have me believe I am suddenly a prisoner here?" Aragorn asked in surprise tainted by fury.

Legolas glanced around the cell pointedly, "Lest you wish to remain here."

"Do not threaten me, Legolas…I cannot believe that you would sink so low as to-"

The elf prince strode forward, his eyes shadowed and he spoke lowly.

"Always you speak before your brain can process your predicament." The elf snapped, "Now listen to me and be quiet! I am not here to restrain you; I am here to help you."

Aragorn snorted his disbelief, "And why would you do that?"

Perhaps it was hurt that shone momentarily in Legolas' eyes. Aragorn could not tell, for the cell was dark and the light deceitful. Whatever it was, Legolas' voice was less aggressive than Aragorn had heard it to be since his arrival.

"Why do you think?" the elf shook his head, "There is no time for this. Do as I say. I am to take you to my father…that is what the guard believe. I shall dismiss them outside his quarters and then I shall escort you-"

"Escort me-!"

"_Escort _you…" the prince glared until Aragorn compliantly bit his tongue, "to your room to be detained _there._ I have left the balcony doors open, you will slide down the oak that branches to the adjoining chamber and meet me there. We shall then make for the stables, then into the forests."

"Wait…" Aragorn shook his head, "What about your father?"

"My father?"

"He will surely have me lynched! Not to mention what by the Valar he shall do to you!"

Legolas appeared bored, "What does it matter?"

Aragorn stared uncertainly at the prince, suddenly wondering if it were safer to remain in the cell. Legolas sensed his apprehension but had no time for it.

"If you do not do this, then I shall ride alone to search for your brothers, it makes little difference to me…I thought I would afford you this choice."

More curious than irritated, Aragorn let his shoulders drop from their aggressive rigidity. He frowned slightly.

"Why?" the ranger asked, his voice low and almost hopeful.

Legolas dropped his gaze, "We have little time, come."

Aragorn was in no position to press the prince, let alone dare let this chance to save his brothers slip away. He obediently followed the elf, allowing the Elven guards to flank him. As he stared at Legolas' back, he wondered and dared to hope that it had been hurt that had shone in the archer's eyes at his fierce words. He dared to believe that something of his old friend remained. Whatever Legolas' incentive, one thing was clear.

_He still cares for the twins…

* * *

__  
Elladan… _

Elrohir dropped his eyes to the campfire below, wrinkling his nose as the smoke wafted up to the canopy which he remained hidden in. Unable to risk drawing his horse so close to the outskirts of the mortal town, he had managed to elude detection and painfully climb into the refuge of a cluster of trees surrounding the eastern side of the village.

Thus, he had sat for hours it seemed. A group of haggard-looking men had thought it a fine notion to start a fire beneath the trees, perhaps to filter some of the smoke through the leaves…or perhaps not.

Elrohir had suffered the thick smoke; for he had heard the men speak of a captive. An elf. He had no doubt it was Elladan. He had felt his twin's presence as he had approached through the forests. Though their bond had suddenly become muted, dulled. And try as he might, he could not reach Elladan nor sense him any more. He feared the worst, yet knew that if Elladan were dead…surely…surely he would have known.

Watching the men warily beneath him, he prayed that the day would pass quickly. His ankle throbbed and his eyes ached. It appeared that he had not recovered as fully as he had foolishly convinced his body that he had. Resting back against the bough, he stared ahead into the small, barren village. It had recently suffered a harsh pillaging by orcs and looked like a morbid, despairing place to live. And somewhere, Elladan was being held…

_Gwanur…hold on…saes._

_

* * *

Gwanur… _

Elladan moaned weakly as consciousness and oblivion warred over him. Everything ached, though he could not recall why…until slowly the events came back to him…

"Elrohir…"

"Be quiet, elf." Spat a voice.

The sandy haired youth, who had pierced Elladan's shoulder with the poisoned blade, glared down at the elf. Though aggression marked his face, he was not an unsightly boy. In fact he had a pleasant enough face, however etched with hatred and drawn with fatigue. His sandy hair was knotted and dirty and he absently twisted a small dagger into the table as he watched the prone elf.

"You are delirious and I tire of hearing this name repeated…who is this Elrohir?"

Elladan turned his head toward the sound of his brother's name and he struggled to draw breath, only to choke on bile and twist onto his side, heaving painfully.

The boy shook his head in disgust and stepped over the shaking body, mopping up the mess with a rag before shoving Elladan onto his back once again.

"Be still." He snapped, "Who is Elrohir?"

"Elrohir…"

The youth sneered, "And again you say it…" his face seemed to soften ever so slightly, "But with tenderness…is he dear to you? Is he family?"

Elladan could understand little, only random words that made no sense and served to hurt his already tired mind…he could do little but feel the pain coursing through his limbs.

"I had a family…" the boy continued, oblivious to the elf's agony, or at least choosing to be, "I had a mother, a father and a sister."

He absently pressed Elladan down as the elf struggled in a fit of pain, then continued, "Our parents were butchered by orcs…my unborn brother torn from my mothers womb whilst her screams alerted my father…they burnt him alive."

Elladan blinked, his mind slowly making sense of the fractured words. He stared dazedly at the boy.

"…Sorry…" he whispered on a breath, almost reeling ironically at the fact that he should feel such sympathy for his current tormentor.

The boy frowned, his gaze dark as he stared down at the elf. His lip curled angrily.

"That means nothing to me. Save your pathetic platitudes for they will not save you…nothing can, you know…" the youth leaned over to stare into the elf's eyes, "Besides, your people are the root of this evil…I care not if you live to see the next sunrise."

Elladan felt fear twist in his gut, but this only worsened the pain and he struggled to remain calm. He would not die here. He would be fine. He need only be found. He would be found.

"Y-your sister?" Elladan choked out as the boy made to rise.

This caught the youth's attention and he stared down at Elladan with mixed ire and hope.

"What of her, filth?" he snarled, already chomping at the bit, ready to inflict further pain for news of his lost sibling.

"Where..?" Elladan could not finish, he coughed hoarsely and twisted to spit blood.

The boy sneered, "You still deny your knowledge of her whereabouts? How foolish elf...I know your people took her!"

Fingers curled around Elladan's throat and the elf struggled weakly to attempt some defence. But there was little pressure applied, and his lack of breath was more from his own exertion. The youth glared at him, eyes tear-struck.

"She was all I had left…and now she is gone."

_Elladan…_

Elladan turned his head slightly, feeling the brush of Elrohir's presence in the depths of his mind.

"Elrohir…" he rasped, eyes already drifting shut, despite his efforts, "brother…"

The boy blinked in realisation. Then he frowned, the ire leaving his face…only sad bitterness remained and he released Elladan's throat gently.

"Yes elf…and now this Elrohir will know my loss…for just as I have lost a sister, so too shall he lose a brother."

* * *

**_Wey! Another chapter done and dusted! I can only pray there are not any atrocious typos! Most sorry if there are! Would love to know your thoughts – any feedback most appreciated!  
Hannon le! Love to all!  
_©_ Silver Thorne _**

_**Sindarin Elvish Translations**_

_Díheno, nanneth_… _díheno nin…- _forgive, mother…forgive me_  
Man agorech – _what did you do?_  
Man gar le… – _what have you…  
_Sedho – _be silent!_  
Law - _no_  
Saes - _please_  
Gwanur – _Brother/Twin  
_Ion nin – _my son  
_Saes - _please

_**RESPONSES to Reviewers:**_

_**Gemstone** – meldir! How are you, my dear? I hope that there was sufficient Elladan in this chappie to whet your appetite. Hehe. Thanks so much for your review, Gemstone…and for sticking in there with me – your patience is a blessed virtue! RL is still attempting to get a foothold, but I shall try my best to keep working on this story. You and the other reviewers make it all worthwhile. So from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU! xxx_

_**Silvertoekee** – Greetings my friend! Hannon le for reviewing the appallingly LATE update for chapter 11. I am so sorry, but so very grateful that you have put up with me. It means the world. Again I do apologise for another tardy update! I hope that this chapter has redeemed me…a little? Xxx_

_**Snow-Glory – **Mae govannen! Hehe, YES an UPDATE, can you believe it! I couldn't! LOL. How are you? Thanks soooo much for your review! This update is terribly late again, I do apologise, but I hope that you will bear with me and continue to enjoy the instalments as they come along. Hannon le! _

_**LOTRFaith – **Hello, meldir! How are you? I am so glad that you are still following this with such patience. Thank you for your review and encouragement. I'm glad that you are still enjoying this story…however terribly late the updates are! As always, it is greatly appreciated and makes it all worthwhile!_

_**Sparkle-Tangerine –** Hellloo! And how are you? Thanks so much for your review! Yes, my A-levels went extremely well, I was absolutely chuffed with my results and truly believe that hard work pays off! (luckily I did not have to do General Studies! Thank the Gods!) So yes, I am now in my First Choice University – which is great! Studying Creative Writing with English Lit modules here and there! It's all been quite an experience…has kept me super busy! Lol! I hope that you've had more luck than I in updating (you mentioned you were still in the midst of writing and updating? Oh how I feel your pain! Lol) Thank you again for your review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**Irish Anor – **Hello there my friend! It has been so long! How are you? Thanks so much for your lovely review and your HIGH compliments! Gosh, I will blush forever. But in honestly, thanks so much for your encouragement and kind words! Also, thank you for continuing to enjoy and follow this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

_**Kitty – **Hi there! Thanks for following this story, with its terribly LATE updates (soooo sorry about that) and for taking the time to review, it truly does mean so much. Thank you! I hope that you also found this chapter entertaining! More shall be on the way soonest!_

_**IMTrinity – **You star! Thanks so much for the review and for being the embodiment of patience! I cannot apologise enough for the lateness of my updates. Uni life has been hectic! But good. More is on the way, my friend and I shall TRY my best to get these chappies up sooner. I do hope that you enjoyed this one! _

_**Kyra1 – **Oh you angel! Your review was such a joy to read! You always have a knack for bringing a grin to my face! But goodness, I shall endeavour even MORE to update faster considering your threat to hit me with a Wet Noodle! Whappings will be in order, right? I can tell…hehe. But thanks sooo much Kyra for reviewing and for making me smile. Your feedback is simply lovely and I deeply appreciate it and have missed it! Much love, meldir! Xxx_

_**Inthisdarcness/Tiana – **Hello there, meldir! I know, the last update took about…a year? How terrible…how WRONG. I'm so very sorry! But I am so very happy and grateful that you still deem this story worthy of your reviews and time. It is a high compliment in itself that you are still reading it! I do apologise again for the late instalments! RL is often a little monster and keeps me away from this story. Grrr. I shall endeavour, however, to keep a quicker pace. I hope you are well! Thanks so much again for reviewing!_

_**Das Blume – **ah yes, parents…the terror they can invoke, eh! I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and can only hope that you have enjoyed this one also! Please know that I am so appreciative of your feedback, so thank you so much! (and yes, the English education system needs SERIOUS revising! Grrrr!) The muses are stretching their muscles, trying their best to inspire me! I shall hopefully be struck by the proverbial inspiration bolt and pour out the rest of the story as soon as RL allows me to! Hannon le again for your support!_

_**If I have missed anyone out, I am terribly sorry! Please let me know who you are! I wish to thank everyone who has been so kind as to review. And for any other readers out there, hannon le, also!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I own only the characters I make up and the fanfic plot; the rest belongs to Tolkien!_

**_(Break To Deliverance © Silver Thorne)_**

_**Rating:**_

_R – to be safe._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring.

* * *

**A/N: **__Hannon le Reviewers/Readers for your constant support. Apologies again for the LATE LATE LATE update; real life has sunk its claws in again! Reviewers, I shall be posting my individual thanks to you all on the next chapter! Alas, I was so cut for time, but didn't have the heart to delay this update any longer – details at end of chapter! Xxx On with the story!_

**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

It was inevitable that the ranger would ask it again.

"Do you know where we are going?"

A strained pause.

"I know these woods well enough, Aragorn." Legolas tiredly responded, his eyes tracing the shadows, "For the _fifth_ time."

Aragorn cast Legolas an irritated glare. He trailed slightly behind the Prince, determined to let his eyes scrutinize the earth for tracks. The elf seemed adamant about moving rather than stopping to seek direction from muddled imprints.

The ranger frowned darkly; impatience was not a flaw that had marked Legolas in the past. Granted, Aragorn had badgered him with inane queries regarding their whereabouts, but he would rather offend the archer's sensibilities than lose his brothers by turning down the wrong path.

"I just think that-" the ranger had no time to finish.

"Quiet." Legolas held up a hand, bringing his horse to a sudden halt; his eyes scanned the forest.

Aragorn desperately glanced about, "We need to think about-"

"Quiet!" Legolas snapped again, turning slightly in his saddle.

Tired of the cryptic pauses that had caused Legolas to stagger their journey thus far, Aragorn aimed another death glare at the back of the prince's head.

"Would you listen to me? We are not making any progress."

Legolas cocked his head, clearly more interesting in something else; something distant, drifting through the forest. Voices?…faint…almost…

"I cannot even see any tracks indicating-"

"Be _quiet!_" Legolas snarled, whipping around fully to face Aragorn, his eyes blazing, "Tis' a simple command, even for a simple mind!"

The man would have retorted, instead his eyes turned bitter, "We are not getting anywhere. You need to let me start searching for tracks."

Legolas turned his head away again, clearly listening out for something. Aragorn had no time for it. His tracking skills had never failed him before; he would not allow Legolas' play at having a superior earshot deter him from what he did best.

The ranger's face hardened, "You are wasting time. I am-"

"_Nora-lim_!"

Legolas veered right suddenly, urging his horse into a thundering canter. Aragorn blinked in surprise and let out a startled call. The prince did not look back. Gritting his teeth, the ranger followed, cursing lowly.

He had no true reason to trust Legolas' judgement. The obvious duress the prince suffered still cast shadows in his eyes and bitterness upon his once light and merry voice. For all he knew, Legolas could be leading them on a phantom chase.

_Trust him._

Despite his warring anger and concern, Aragorn knew that if anything, Legolas would not toy with the twins' lives, regardless of whatever demons sought to twist his logic or his heart. His regard for the _gwanûn_ would triumph over his own turmoil. It had to.

* * *

Darkness approached at a torturous pace. Elrohir had watched with painful tolerance as the humans below spoke in hushed voices about their elf-captive. It had taken a great deal of restraint to keep him from imbedding one obnoxious man with an arrow square between the eyes. To hear his brother spoken of in such demeaning terms had caused his hand to stray to his bow without conscious thought. He was more than ready to put these mortals in their place; but he would not risk losing Elladan.

At last, the men below set about putting out the fire and organising sentry duty. Elrohir shifted in the tree, wincing as his ankle throbbed in protest. He could not afford a mistake. As the last man departed, he forced himself to wait, to bide his time but a little longer.

Reaching out with his mind, he sought to probe the empty void for Elladan's presence, using their bond as means to reach his twin. He searched it, reaching out. When his eyes snapped open, they were alight with fear and rage.

He could not sense his brother.

* * *

"I _beg_ your pardon?"

It had been with great surprise and irritation that Erestor had found himself stopped by the guards stationed outside of Elrond's quarters. At their firm relaying of Elrond's desire not to be disturbed, Erestor had immediately sensed something amiss.

"What has happened?"

Upon enquiring, the guards had little information to disclose. Only that they were following orders. Erestor's sharp tongue had not moved them and he had resorted to a threatening glower that had the guards nervously glancing at one another.

It was only after assuring that he would take full responsibility for Elrond's wrath and vouch readily for them that they relaxed enough for him to shove past in a swirl of black robes.

Thrusting open the door and slamming it behind him before they could react or change their minds, he turned toward the large desk.

"My Lord Elrond?"

Erestor's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the Lord of Rivendell move swiftly between his study and the adjacent chamber.

The elf Lord barely noted his presence.

Pacing wildly and attempting to establish some order to his office quarters before leaving, Elrond appeared quite aflutter. A disturbing contrast to his perpetual composure.

"_Meldir_…?" Erestor tried again, grasping lightly at Elrond's elbow as he stormed past.

Elrond ripped away, whirling around.

"I asked not to be disturbed!"

Erestor nearly flinched, but remained pointedly austere, his dark eyes searching his Lord's face.

"You are not yourself." He murmured, "What ails you?"

Elrond's face softened, the ire leaving his eyes under the soothing gaze of his age-old adviser and friend. Erestor motioned toward the desk, hoping to convince Elrond to sit. It was a feeble attempt and the elf Lord returned to his pacing, albeit far more graceful than his previous darting about.

"My apologies Erestor…"

"I would rather accept an explanation." The councillor smiled weakly, softening the demand.

Elrond drew close to the large bay-window and remained still for a moment, though his hands were clenched in white fists.

"What is it that you came to tell me, Erestor?"

Suddenly, the urgency of his news seemed less pressing than the weight of whatever rested upon Elrond's shoulders. Erestor glanced around the study. He noticed the maps sprawled on the desk.

"You are leaving." He surmised intuitively.

Elrond paused a moment.

"If I were to leave Rivendell in your capable hands for-"

"Elrond." Erestor drew nearer, "What has happened?"

"Would you use your discretion in explaining my absence at the council scheduled this eve?"

"Wherefore this judgement?"

Elrond blew out a steady breath, his face suddenly pinched with exhaustion.

"Must you, Erestor?" he turned his weary eyes upon the councillor.

Seeing the grim pain settle on his Lord's face, Erestor's brow furrowed.

"I will do as you command." He conceded, "Though as your friend it pains me to see you thusly…so I ask again, what ails you?"

"I must leave for Mirkwood." He replied, his high brow creased with worry, "I must leave now. I cannot dally here."

He turned away from the window, moving swiftly once more, driven by an urgency that escaped Erestor.

"You speak in riddles." Erestor frowned, "And to leave now? When such delicate political negotiations have yet to be instigated?"

"I must go!" Elrond barely hissed, already moving again between the two rooms.

Had Erestor's mind not been so tangled in political calculation, or weighed with concern and frustration, he would have known immediately what was wrong. But he missed it and daring to ask again he strode forward.

Formality was swept aside. Elrond's eyes flared as Erestor blocked his path.

"Stand aside." An order, not a request.

Neither noticed the door open.

"What has happened, Elrond!"

Ere the Lord of Rivendell could lose his precious composure, a low, soft voice echoed from the doorway and stilled the very air between the two riled elves. It named the reason for Elrond's seeming madness.

"Elladan."

Stunned, Elrond turned sharply toward the doorway, his eyes wide with surprise. The anger melted from his face. His voice was a rasp.

"Arwen…"

* * *

Darkness swamped his mind and chased him as he sought to evade it. He could distinguish nothing but the dull pain, which became steadily sharper as awareness fought for his senses.

"He'll be dead before the day is done."

The voice, though muffled, hurt his ears and he blinked back the fog from his eyes to gaze up at the sandy haired boy.

Elladan groaned in discomfort and tried to roll onto his side. He could barely feel his arms and the coarse bindings had left his wrists swollen and bloody. A firm boot landed on his chest. He winced, his aching body trying to twist away.

"I am surprised you are still awake, elf."

Elladan swallowed, his parched throat stinging.

"Tis' not by choice." He managed to bite back, though his words were low and weak.

A rough laugh echoed across the room. A burly man leaned forward, foot planted on a stool.

"Methinks this one isn't of Mirkwood."

The boy's nose wrinkled with disgust as he glanced over Elladan's prone form.

"Nay," the boy agreed, "Perhaps not."

Elladan glanced around weakly, trying to gauge his situation and any possibility of escape. He could barely move, but his wits were not entirely dulled by the poison.

"You shall watch me die?" he managed to rasp, glancing at the boy uncertainly.

No pity in those eyes. The youth sneered.

"Maybe." He leaned over Elladan, boot digging into the elf's heaving chest, "I believe it will be a slow, painful demise…not short of what you deserve."

"You are sorely mistaken to believe the elves your enemy." Elladan gasped, "Though should you continue in such ignorance you will be sure to make them such."

"Even had I heart enough to take pity on you, I would still not heed your poisonous words, filth." The boy's face twisted with hatred once again, "What are the elves if not our enemy? They drive the orcs into our homes and make no move to aid us when we are pillaged and our people slaughtered."

Elladan's head lolled back and he tried to stay alert. Tried to reason; to understand. This boy had his reasons, that much was true…but surely, had Thranduil known of the dire ramifications of his attempts to flush out the shadows and darkness from Mirkwood, he would have sought other means. He would not have condoned the harm of these people.

"Then perhaps their ignorance has made them an unbeknown enemy…" Elladan shook his head weakly, "They would never intentionally-"

A fist snapped his head aside. The world spun and Elladan barely stifled a groan.

"You speak much for one who should be savouring his last breaths!" the boy snapped, unwilling to hear excuses on behalf of the elves, "So hold your tongue lest I cut it out!"

Elladan managed to jerk away from the boot and spit blood. His heart sent spasms of pain along his throbbing chest and his lungs shuddered. He felt cold.

The boy knelt down beside him, drawing a blade from a leather sheath at his hip.

"Perhaps I might send a message to your people, elf. Let you return to them piece by piece. My sister is gone and none of your precious words can bring her back."

_What if it were Arwen?_

The desire to fight stilled in Elladan. He ceased his struggling. He could not hate this boy. He could not find the strength to reason with the mortal when he knew it was an insult to what these people had suffered and lost.

Elladan winced as a cool blade came to rest beneath his jaw. He did not struggle. Thrust onto his side, a knee was planted firmly on his waist to hold him still. His head was jerked back and he felt the thin point of the dagger slide up his cheek and rest at the corner of his eye.

"Let us give a whole new meaning to an eye for an eye, elf."

Elladan barely registered the startled shout from behind.

All he felt was the blade slice down his cheek, the boy dart to his feet and the sound of a struggle. The world was beginning to fade to black, but he fought against it, desperate to piece together what by the Valar was happening!

Something dropped beside him. The boy. Clutching a wound in his stomach, his lips moving in open-mouthed shock as he gaped unseeingly at Elladan.

_Sweet Eru! No!_

Elladan's eyes widened, but then he felt it. It gushed over him like a soothing cascade that eased the burning pain.

_Elrohir._

His twin's voice was in his ear.

"I'm here, Elladan."

* * *

"Legolas!"

The elf prince did not spare a backward glance and instead whispered a fierce command to his racing steed. Crashing through undergrowth and through tangled branches, Aragorn had a hard time keeping up, his own horse far more skittish in such an alien forest.

"Legolas! _Daro_!" he roared, shielding his face from low branches.

Intent on ignoring the human, Legolas charged on, his sharp eyes scanning the forest. He was so sure he had heard it.

_What if you are chasing ghosts? Memories. You are losing your mind._

Shaking his head as if to dislodge his torturous thoughts, Legolas slowed his steed, blinking slowly. Focus was what he needed now. Not doubt.

Aragorn drew up alongside him, looking thoroughly irritated and scraped raw from branches.

"That was childish." He mocked, brushing leaves from his tunic, "Are you happy now?"

Legolas held up a hand to ward off the snippy remarks. Aragorn nearly snorted in amusement and instead settled for a vicious glare.

"Where are we?" he glanced around, "Do you even know?"

"I wager I know these woods better than yourself, son of Arathorn." He replied, his eyes once again sweeping ahead, "This way."

Confidence returning, he started forward and Aragorn had little choice but to follow. They wove between the trees, Legolas still adamant that he was leading them somewhere. Aragorn appeared unconvinced.

Finally drawing into a small clearing, Legolas drew his horse to a sharp halt. Aragorn nearly collided with him from behind and just managed to steer his horse alongside the elf prince. He did not have to ask why they had stopped.

"Lord Glorfindel…" Legolas' voice was low, lilted with caution.

Glorfindel met their gaze from the middle of the clearing. His sword was drawn, his arm raised and poised for battle. But the clearing was empty.

Aragorn shot Legolas a withering glance, avoiding the Eldar's piercing eyes.

"You've been following, Glorfindel." He barely kept the tired, irritated tone from his steady voice, "Marvellous."

Legolas however, wasn't listening. He was staring hard at the Eldar, his brow furrowed.

What on earth was Glorfindel doing?

The elf Lord gave a grim smile, but his eyes remained focused and sharp.

"Yes, Aragorn. And they've been following _you_." Glorfindel replied, his low voice stirring the hair at the back of the ranger's neck.

Legolas' eyes widened as Glorfindel's gaze drifted over his shoulder. The Eldar raised his sword arm.

"You've led them right to us."

They had no time to respond. Chaos burst from the shadows.

* * *

_**Omg. I am so terribly sorry AGAIN at how LATE this is. Uni life has sucked all remnants of creativity from me and has taken up every spare second of time that I am lucky enough to find myself granted. Now in the last month of it all, its getting really hectic! BLOODY REGISTRATION SYSTEMS!**_

_**Anyhow, I apologise for not having responded to reviewers this time. I shall DEFINITELY do so in the next chapter, so please do drop me a line and let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope posting it up (despite the lateness) is enough to warrant forgiveness for not replying this time to reviews. **_

_**Time is just not forthcoming at this moment and I must now rush off to a Briefing on next Year modules. Grraaah!**_

**_Love to all of you! Hannon le for hanging in there with me!  
_©_ Silver Thorne_**

_**

* * *

Sindarin Elvish Translations**_

_Nora-lim! – _Ride fast_  
gwanûn - _twins_  
meldir – _friend

**_RESPONSES to Reviewers: will be on next chapter! Apologies again! But thanks SO much for all your kind words and encouragement – it truly does mean so much! xxxxx_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I own only the characters I make up and the fanfic plot; the rest belongs to Tolkien!_

_**(Break To Deliverance © Silver Thorne)**_

_**Rating:**_

_R – to be safe._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring._

* * *

**A/N: **_**I don't think there are words enough to apologise for how late this update is…I won't even waste more time with reasons or excuses as to its horrid delay. I shall just get on with the story!!!!

* * *

****CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

Whispers.

They passed across his mind in taunting fragments, barely coherent. A voice he knew, soft and lilted with worry, penetrated the delirious fog.

"Tis' unbecoming of you to ignore me, _Gwanur_. Come now, I have missed your wit. Speak to me. _Saes_."

Elrohir.

Elladan managed a weak groan, his head lolling against his brother's shoulder as Elrohir turned his steed down a narrow path of the forest.

"The world is spinning." Elladan frowned, his warm brow darkening.

He felt Elrohir tense.

"I will ease our path."

"It is not the path, Elrohir." Elladan lurched forward, fighting back the urge to heave.

Elrohir's hand pressed him back and an arm banded around his shaking form.

"Be still."

"I am trying." Elladan croaked, blinking to clear his vision, "Where are we? How did you find me? How long as has it been?"

"Which question do you wish for me to answer first?" his twin asked gently, though not without a soft chuckle.

He could sense Elrohir's desperation. He was valiant trying to stay calm.

"You should not have left Thranduil's Halls, Elrohir…"

"Now there is the chiding brother that I know! I should have expected you to say such a thing, even after your rescue!"

"Rescue…"

"Yes."

Elladan frowned, his mind racing to recall what had happened. He vaguely remembered a procession of events; screaming, blood, threats…

He pressed his cheek into Elrohir's shoulder, tilting his head to gaze up at his brother's tense face.

_ Valar…_

His heart dropped. His words were weighted with sorrow.

"You killed that boy…"

He felt the horse draw to a steady halt, felt Elrohir's arms tighten around him. Tension blackened the air.

"Of course."

Elladan's eyes widened. Elrohir caught his expression with barely repressed irritation and confusion.

"Elbereth…" Elladan glanced away.

Elrohir's face was a picture of fury. He did not understand, _could_ not understand Elladan's twisted, misplaced pity! Sensing his turmoil, Elladan met his gaze again.

"Why do you look at me thus?" Elrohir snapped, "That _boy_ was about to slit your throat, or leave you to die! Pray tell, Elladan, what you would have had me do!?"

Elladan gripped his brother's hand, shaking his dark head.

What could he say to those words? Would he not have done the same? Would he not have done _exactly_ the same, if not worse?

Sensing Elrohir's pained eyes upon him and his desperate need to be absolved, Elladan opened his mouth to speak.

The words never came.

Pain ripped a scream from his lips that shattered Elrohir to the very core. The last thing Elladan saw was Elrohir's broken expression. Then he saw nothing.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Legolas for the onslaught.

In some fleeting moment between panic and rage, he found himself arrested by intense despair. Despair at his failing senses. How had he not known they were being tracked? What part of him had grown so deaf to the warnings of the forest? What black magic had stolen from him that which he had once prided himself upon?

These questions assailed him in a flurry, leaving him briefly incapacitated and vulnerable to a well-aimed strike.

"Legolas!" Glorfindel's warning was in vain.

Legolas tumbled from the horse in a graceless flailing of limbs - winded. A heavy, ugly club swung toward his head. He rolled just in time, snatching up his quiver and reaching for his bow with a speed that defied his brief weakness. But Aragorn decapitated the creature before Legolas could face it and the elf prince shot the man an indignant glare.

Aragorn flashed a grin, gazing down from atop his horse.

"Try to stay on your feet! And Valar, watch your back!" he teased, enjoying the vicious glint in Legolas' eyes.

The elf loosed an arrow that whizzed past the ranger's head, felling a spider rearing up behind him. Aragorn gaped over his shoulder, barely catching Legolas' smirk.

"That shall be a task whilst I have to watch yours!" the elf returned, releasing consecutive shots into the massing fray.

Aragorn blocked a strike to his thigh, plunging his sword into the neck of a screaming orc. He tossed his hair from his face, turning toward Legolas.

"And yet I am the one still saddled!" he snapped back, dipping his wrist to deflect another screaming blade, "Fancy that!"

Legolas leapt back from the hairy legs of a spider, ducking low and coming up to plunge his knife into its swollen belly. The beast reared back, falling in a tangle of twitching limbs. The elf glanced over at Aragorn.

"I credit your horse, more than your balance!" he seethed, eyes flashing sarcastically.

"Of which you have precious little!" Aragorn laughed, swallowing further chuckles as he cleaved to either side of his steed, hewing and hacking at orc and spider alike.

Legolas flushed with anger, but used it to drive his blade through two throats in a feral spin and swipe. The orcs dropped around him and the spiders retreated in nervous scuttles, only to cower further from the brilliant wrath of Glorfindel, who came upon them in a tide of gold and light.

Aragorn twisted in his saddle, catching a glimpse of the Elf Lord as he moved like a passing vision between his attackers, Asfaloth rearing and bucking in his defence. It was quite a sight. Aragorn's lips curled appreciatively.

His distraction cost him.

He was pitched from his saddle with a yelp. His cry drew the attention of a still-fuming Legolas, who whipped around just in time to put an arrow between the eyes of the orc looming over the fallen ranger.

Legolas glided over, firing another two arrows to keep the spiders back. He came to stand above Aragorn, his face haughty.

"You are one to speak of staying on your feet!" he mocked, his blue eyes bright with menace, "At least I had grace enough to rise in an instant!"

Aragorn would have replied, but agony fired along his neck when he made to lift his head. Legolas caught his wince and looked down. The elf's eyes lost their condescending edge and immediately widened in concern. Aragorn observed this with pleasant surprise and he felt his heart constrict at the obvious worry in the elf's gaze.

"Fool!" Legolas snarled, but it was a weak attempt. His voice betrayed his concern.

He dropped to a knee, assured that Glorfindel, who currently swept across the clearing felling all manner of foe, would afford him time enough to help Aragorn.

"Lie still."

"With pleasure." Aragorn groaned, staring at the fletching of an arrow imbedded in his upper shoulder, precariously close to his neck.

Legolas' fingers gently inspected the shaft and he was oblivious to Aragorn's gaze. It was only when he began to relay his thoughts that the ranger shifted his attention.

"I must extract it," he informed, casting Aragorn a fleeting glance, "I do not think it is barbed."

"We'll find out," Aragorn muttered, turning his head away as the elf wrapped his slender fingers around the shaft.

Legolas drew a breath.

"Do you wish for me to count?"

"I'm not a child!"

Legolas rolled his eyes, "That is contestable."

"Oh just-" the rest was a pained cry as the elf ripped the arrow free and Aragorn cursed lowly, his face paling.

The elf pressed his hand to the wound, his eyes grim. He offered a bleak smile.

"Hold still."

Aragorn muttered something unintelligible beneath his breath and turned his head in time to see Glorfindel striding toward them. The Elf Lord crouched down, his piercing eyes searching for further injury.

"Estel?"

"I will be fine." Aragorn brushed off the Eldar's touch.

Glorfindel reached for Asfaloth, who came to hover at his side, and took a pack secured at the ornate saddle – something he would rather have forgone, had he not required it to carry such necessities.

"You are _insufferable_." Glorfindel breathed out, obviously relieved, despite his anger, "When will you learn to _listen_ to me?"

Aragorn offered a pathetic grin.

"Possibly when it's too late." Legolas answered, his eyes narrowed.

The smile dropped from the ranger's features and his brow clouded with disdain at the elf's scorn – he was growing weary of it. It hurt more to catch glimpses of Legolas' former concern and regard, only to have it snatched away.

Aragorn didn't realise he was staring and Legolas found himself having to glance away. Glorfindel did not miss their exchange.

"If you would have focused such attention on your enemy, you would not have suffered this strike." Glorfindel admonished, cleaning the wound with effortless care, "You two are behaving like children, tis' unbecoming and dangerous."

Legolas shot Glorfindel a dark look, stabbing a finger at the ranger.

"Twas' Estel who defied you, not I. This is my homeland and I wager I know its lands well enough to-"

"- fail to acknowledge you were being tracked." The Eldar finished, and not without a pointed glare, "Let alone lead your quandary straight to _me_, which, lucky for both of you, was perchance a stroke of blinding luck. Be grateful, Thranduilion, that I am not having to nurse you too…though I can safely say you trouble me as much as young Estel."

Aragorn managed to hold his tongue. Instead, he passed anxious glances between the two elves, waiting for Legolas to erupt and for Glorfindel to put him rather bluntly in his place. Neither calamity came to pass.

Legolas withdrew, his eyes shadowed, his gait more of a stalk as he moved to retrieve his arrows. Glorfindel watched him closely, his hands moving unconsciously to dress Aragorn's wound.

"Lord Glor-"

"As for _you_," Glorfindel turned his eyes upon Aragorn and the human shrank back, "There is no word in the Elven tongue firm enough to provide an apt admonishment. By Elbereth, what were you _thinking_?"

Aragorn dropped his eyes, "I was thinking of my brothers, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel's hard face softened at that. He sighed bleakly, studying Aragorn with obvious frustration. The ranger kept his gaze averted, unwilling to provoke further wrath. The Eldar's fingers touched his good shoulder.

"Estel, I told you I would find your brothers."

"You will not have to."

Legolas' voice drifted from across the clearing. Aragorn and Glorfindel glanced toward him, both disconcerted at the dreamy air to his voice.

The elf prince was standing deadly still, his blue eyes glazed as they stared up at the singing canopies.

"I think they have found us," he supplied, turning just as a horse staggered into the clearing.

Glorfindel shot to his feet and Aragorn lurched forward with breathless relief catching in his throat.

The relief died in an instant.

Upon the steed's back sat a distressed and bedraggled Elrohir and in his arms, a pale and unmoving Elladan.

* * *

"Elladan…"

Arwen's voice, melodic and lilted with sorrow, settled over Elrond's mind like a calming touch and he turned toward his daughter.

She stood beside the tall, arched portal leading onto the intricate balcony where Elrond had paced endlessly until she and Erestor had managed to draw him into the quiet sanctuary of the chamber. It had done little to still his racing heart, or banish the images of his eldest child from his mind.

Arwen could sense it too. Although to her it was muted, less intense. Either way, the pull of Elrohir's distress tugged at the edges of her mind and ripped at her quailing heart. She turned large, doe eyes upon her father, her timeless face an exquisite picture of sadness.

"_Ada_...?"

Elrond had to look away. Erestor's voice turned both their heads.

"My Lord Elrond," the dark elf glanced between them, "the council awaits you."

Arwen marked the alien scowl that came upon her father's face and she moved to stand beside him, the gentle swish of her skirts the only sound that filled the empty silence.

"I will go to Elladan," she murmured, taking his hand in hers, "I will bring them home."

"_Law._" Elrond shook his head, "Glorfindel is with them...and I will not suffer fate to be so kind as to deliver you into Mirkwood without some ill-fate -"

"I will not be unaided," she cut in, her voice strong yet soft, "Duty stays you but further still is your belief that Elrohir is with Elladan. That will afford him much strength in the absence of your healing. But he need not be without mine. Let me go to them."

"I forbid it."

Silence.

Erestor remained detached from the exchange, his dark eyes shifting between Elrond and his daughter. He could sense the tension along Arwen's long and graceful neck and see the barest tightening around her jaw. The glint never left her eyes and she studied her father with admirable patience. Elrond had none left, too wrought with fear and choked with panic at the dread surrounding his son.

If Arwen had sought another means of persuading him, she spoke not soon enough; for her father turned in swirl of robes, striding from the room to compose whatever manner of decorum he could to face the waiting council.

Arwen watched him go, her regal face masked with an air of calm and grace that had Erestor smiling slightly in memory of her younger years – where the childish glimmer of mischief, nurtured by her brothers, would hover in the corners of her mouth, or dance across her eyes. The rebellious play of a child. She had been quite a handful.

"What if it was me, Erestor?"

Erestor blinked from his thoughts, his sharp, intelligent gaze locking with her blue, probing stare.

"If it were I…do you believe for a moment that my father would have stayed my brothers from finding me?"

The stubborn defiance in her gaze concerned him, but not nearly as much as the smile that began to touch her lips. He knew that look. He remembered it with painful accuracy.

"My Lady…" he began.

She took a step toward him, her hands folded before her in perfect innocence – though her intentions were clear in the sway of her movement, the calculating look in her gentle eyes.

"Just as you once saved me from the stern reproach of my father in my childhood, daring to keep certain misadventures under oaths of silence in return for my good conduct-"

"You are no longer a child, my Lady Arwen."

"Formalities, Erestor?" Arwen drew up short, gazing up into the counsellor's stern and frowning face, "Between you and your old _spawn-of-Mordor_ elfling?"

Erestor almost blushed.

"Was that what your brother's called you? I forget."

Arwen's brilliant smile almost melted his resolve, but he held fast, remembering her antics as a child – the Evenstar could win even the most untouchable hearts with a smile.

"It was not my brother's who dubbed me so. I do believe it was you."

Erestor snorted, turning toward the door with a shy smile.

"Yes, well…you were a feisty child."

"Then know my temper now." Arwen rounded on him, her hands reaching for his, "You who were once such a willing accomplice –"

"_Willing_?" the adviser smirked, but it was a bleak riposte, for he knew what she was asking. Her heart was in her eyes.

Arwen grasped his hands tighter, gazing at him through stubborn tears.

"Erestor, _saes_." She held his gaze, "They are my brothers."

Conflict warred inside him and Erestor sighed heavily, turning his head away. His mind raced.

Elrond walked a thin line as it was. He did not need a further distress to try his patience. He had it in all measure of things, bar his family. The Lord of Rivendell would not easily forgive such betrayal on his counsellor - nay, his friend's - part.

Erestor shook his head. Arwen's fingers tightened around his. He could see her pleading face in the corner of his eye – so painfully honest, so plainly distressed.

_Ai Elbereth...Forgive me._

When he spoke, his voice was low.

"What you ask, is no trifling thing."

Her smile lifted his heart, though he managed a weak scowl.

"I know."

"Your father will be livid."

"Let that rest on me."

"You shall not be here to suffer his wrath!" Erestor returned, but this time his eyes were soft – relieved, perhaps.

He was torn between staying and going with her. He loved the children of Elrond as his own. To be pit between his Lord and the young elves he had mentored and loved was no easy thing. Such was his lot. He shook his head again. His voice taut with worry.

"_Valar_. Be _safe_, Arwen."

Before he could say more, her arms folded around him. She pressed her cheek to his chest, squeezing her eyes shut and releasing a grateful sigh.

Erestor patted her back lightly, recalling once again the child she had been. It seemed so long ago...and yet...

"_Hannon le_!" Arwen gasped, pulling back to touch his high cheek, "_Díheno nin sen delu cardh_?"

At the obvious apology in her gaze Erestor smiled slightly. He bowed his head to plant a rare, yet tender kiss to her brow before stepping back and away.

He turned so she could not see the grief in his eyes.

"Do not make me regret it."

* * *

_**There are not enough words to detail my apology. Instead, I wish to extend my most sincere and deeply deeply grateful THANKS to all of you who have been so wonderfully patient with me – again, I have managed to leave it remarkably…wait…REEMMAARRKKABBLLY LONG before updating. Please know that there have been reasons for this – I shall not bore any of you with the details.**_

_**Thank you so much for sticking with me in this reviewers and readers. You guys are fantastic. Truly. You make my day every single bloody time – amazing. Thank You. HANNON LE!!!**_

_**Seeing as I have left it sooo long and there are so many of you to respond to, despite having said I would do individual responses, I shall have to put up a COLLECTIVE THANKS to all of you and in the next chapter, resume individual responses – apologies. Please know I am grateful for each any every one of your reviews. **_

_**Bless you all.**_

_**Love, Love, Love!**_

**©**_** Silver Thorne **_

* * *

_**Sindarin Elvish Translations**_

_Díheno nin sen delu cardh? – _Forgive me this dangerous task?_  
gwanûn - _twins_  
saes – _please  
_law – _no


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **__I own only the characters I make up and the fanfic plot; the rest belongs to Tolkien!_

_**(Break To Deliverance © Silver Thorne)**_

_**Rating:**_

_R – to be safe._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring._

* * *

**A/N: **_**There are no words to describe how sorry I am for the delay.**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO "VIRESSE" **_

* * *

**  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_  
Valar, no!_

The following moments passed in a blur. Numb but panicked motions. Aragorn experienced them in vivid flashes such was the bombardment of emotion.

He became vaguely aware that Legolas was standing beside him, then, that the archer was holding him. No. _Restraining_ him. Glorfindel was talking, but he couldn't understand a word.

All that filled his senses was the picture of Elladan, lying, deathly pale, in Elrohir's arms.

Aragorn tried to speak, but his throat constricted. He tried to shove Legolas away, but he had no strength. The pain in his shoulder vanished, replaced by the crushing agony in his chest. Grief, alarm, fear, rage. He tried again to gather his wits and strength, but Legolas held him back.

"Release me!" The command was barely a rasp.

Legolas said nothing, he only gripped tighter.

Glorfindel was already at Elrohir's side, coaxing the young elf into releasing his brother. It seemed a futile effort. Elrohir remained as unresponsive as his twin; he was gazing unseeingly at his sibling, his fists balled in Elladan's bloodied tunic.

Glorfindel's face seemed painfully calm, but his eyes betrayed him. The hitch in the Elf Lord's voice caused Aragorn to pause in his struggles.

"Elrohir," Glorfindel managed, "_Saes_ _penneth_…_please_. I cannot help him if you do not release him."

Elrohir's brows furrowed, his eyes narrowing with intense confusion. He shook his head, his dark locks brushing against Elladan's pale cheeks.

"I don't know what to do…" Elrohir's voice sank like a blade into Glorfindel's heart and the Eldar had to close his eyes. In that moment he felt transported. As though time had warped and folded in on itself and before him sat the young elfling he had mentored from birth. He forced himself to focus and turned his pained gaze upon the distressed twin.

"I know. But I _do_. Give him to me, Elrohir. It's alright."

Elrohir shook his head, his eyes blazing. He turned a fierce glare on Glorfindel.

"I failed him! How is it alright!?" he snapped.

Glorfindel's jaw clenched and the Eldar held out his hands in a gesture of peace. He had to think quickly, Elladan's breathing had begun to slow.

"It will be alright if you do as I say, Elrohir. Your brother needs me to-"

"He needs _me_!" Elrohir roared, startling his horse. The animal staggered back in alarm.

Glorfindel's eyes widened and across the clearing Aragorn pulled free from Legolas' grasp.

"Elrohir!" Aragorn called out, starting forward in a jog.

Legolas rolled his eyes, following close behind, his fingers already reaching for an arrow – little good it would do him. The twin turned at the sound of Aragorn's voice and his hard gaze softened slightly.

"Estel…"

"Elrohir, _saes_! _Daro ha! Im henio, gwador…dan hen_ _ú-innas tulu _Elladan!"

These words had the desired effect of calming the younger twin, but Elrohir's eyes remained misted, tear-struck. He glanced at Glorfindel, his torn expression enough to render even Legolas momentarily at a loss.

"_Saes, gwador_."

Elrohir frowned slightly and stared down at Elladan.

Exchanging a look with Aragorn, Glorfindel took a step forward, his hands held out. The horse instinctively nudged forwards and Elrohir slowly leaned down, cradling Elladan as best he could as he lowered him into Glorfindel's strong arms.

"_Hannon le_." Glorfindel murmured, staring up at Elrohir with a gentleness that soothed the young elf more than any soft words.

Aragorn released the breath he'd been holding, noticing suddenly that Legolas was standing beside him once again. The archer was staring intently at Elladan's wilting form, held close to Glorfindel's chest as the Elf Lord whisked over to his horse, Elrohir staring after him with shadowed eyes.

Aragorn noticed the panic in Legolas' expression; the archer's stony mask had fallen away.

"Legolas?"

Legolas blinked, his eyes turning slowly toward Aragorn. His voice was suddenly as melodic and earnest as Aragorn had once remembered it to be.

"You should go to your brother, Estel -" Legolas caught himself a little too late. He winced.

At the sound of his elvish name, Aragorn's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. Legolas looked away. Elladan's dire situation saved him further awkwardness. Without a backward glance at the ranger, Legolas turned toward his horse, his blue eyes darting across at Elrohir. The twin sat in a numb daze, his horse automatically following Asfaloth as Glorfindel spurred the steed into a gallop.

"_Noro lim!_" the Eldar roared, his voice choked with a panic that Legolas had never heard before.

It chilled him to the bone, but not nearly as much as the look in Elrohir's eyes. He barely heard Aragorn calling for him to hurry. Barely acknowledged the dull ache deep in his chest. Barely recalled, in that moment, how it had all come to this.

* * *

"How did it come to this?"

Thranduil's voice, low and tired, drew Silanor's gaze from across the large table. The counsellor pursed his lips, allowing a moment to pass before daring to speak. He knew his Lord's temper well enough and chose his words carefully.

"These times are hard, my Lord."

"_Law_…" Thranduil raised his golden head from his hands, "Perhaps I have grown remiss as a father."

Silanor glanced warily across at his King, but more truthfully, when Thranduil had sense enough to realise it, his friend.

"You have done your best by Legolas," he gently reminded. "Your intentions have always been that of a devoted father."

"You and I both know that my intentions matter little in this. What I wanted and what I did were seldom congruent." Thranduil rose in a swift motion, though not in anger, much to his counsellor's relief.

Silanor thought better of rising and followed his Lord with his eyes as the King began to pace. It was always risky, attempting to counsel once as capricious as Thranduil. Silanor, unlike many of the King's other advisers, often said what needed to be heard, not what Thranduil wished to hear. This didn't always bode well. This time was no different.

"Either way, blaming yourself for the past will not help you resolve this situation."

Thranduil shot Silanor a glare, but it was fleeting, less intense than his usual glowers. He continued to walk the length of the room, his robes swishing against the pale, cold floors.

"Which situation would you be referring to? The political embarrassment that has ensued as a result of some childish tiff between my son and that insufferable ranger? The paternal disaster that I have created? Or perhaps the missing twins?" He paused, a humourless laugh drifting away from him, "And of course there are the humans."

The elf King paused, suddenly wheeling on his counsellor, "Which also reminds me! Why, pray tell, are those three human captives still under apparent arrest?"

Silanor nearly winced, but managed to keep a calm expression.

"They will be escorted to their borders as soon as we can spare soldiers enough to take them. Our reserves are being stretched thin, what with the search for the twins."

Thranduil's hard face softened. He wished no ill upon the children of Elrond, much less the two young elves that had proved in the past to be loyal companions to his son, especially at a time when Thranduil had failed to provide the support Legolas' had needed. The time when Mirkwood had lost her Queen and he, a much-loved wife and Legolas, a devoted mother. The acute pain that came with such musings had him turning to keep his face from Silanor's compassionate eyes.

"Does this dark time hold hope of any light? I am so tired of this battling, Silanor."

"I know, Thranduil."

A pause. Silanor watched the King closely.

"You are bold," Thranduil smiled, turning a mildly reproachful look upon his counsellor. "You know how I feel about informality."

Silanor shrugged lightly, "I apologise, I thought I might speak as your friend and not your counsellor."

"I don't have the luxury of friendship, Silanor. Especially from an asset as valuable as yourself. I require your detachment to keep me sane." Thranduil tapped his temple, "We cannot have us all losing our wits. And far be it from me to admit to such a weakness, but I believe I find myself slipping."

"Slipping?" Silanor leaned forward, his hands folding beneath him as he gazed across at Thranduil. He made no attempt to hide his concern.

"Legolas," the King elaborated, shaking his head, "I think I am losing him, Silanor."

"Forgive me, my King. I don't understand."

Thranduil pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and squeezed.

"Neither do I…" he whispered, "By Elbereth, neither do I…"

Silanor made to speak, but a harsh and hurried knock at the door silenced him. Thranduil turned just as the doors opened. His eyes darkened at the intrusion.

"I did not bid you enter-!" his words trailed off.

Legolas stared back at his father, his bated breath rattling in his throat.

"We have found the twins."

Silanor was on his feet in an instant. Thranduil had already started forward.

"Where? What do you-"

"The healing wing." Legolas explained, his tired eyes ringed with shadow.

Thranduil saw the grief lingering in those blue irises. He steeled himself, his voice calmer than he felt.

"What is it, Legolas?"

The archer lowered his head, his voice barely a whisper.

"Elladan."

* * *

He wouldn't hear his name. Aragorn whispered it anyway.

"Elladan?"

His brother's face remained still and unresponsive – not even the brief flutter of lashes he had glimpsed earlier when Elrohir had called him. Elladan had slipped into a deep and seemingly dreamless sleep. At least, that is how Aragorn chose to look at it. A sleep – it could not be anything else...he could not conceive of it.

_Valar...how can I?_

Elladan had always been the one to sit by _his_ side. Being human, Aragorn had often suffered the irritating frailties of being mortal – fickle illnesses that would often keep him bedbound when he would rather have been at his brother's sides, exerting his inextinguishable energy. For what he lacked in Elvish enhancement, he more than made up for in courage and fervour.

His brothers had often returned him with scrapes, bruises and often the odd broken bone. Elrond had not approved of his overzealous spirit, which some had mistaken for unruliness, but which his family had understood as his desire to prove himself. Prove than he was just as strong and capable. The cost of his stubborn desire had now caused...this...

_How could I have been so selfish?_

Elladan's chest hitched weakly. Aragorn leaned forward, his eyes bright.

"Elladan?"

He had not really expected a response, but either way, his meagre hope deflated a little more. The expectation he was clinging to was as frail as Elladan's breath. Shaken and strained.

Desperate.

_Elrohir. I'm so sorry._

He was drawn from his musings when a healer appeared at his shoulder, leaning in to press a damp cloth against Elladan's slick brow. Aragorn immediately intervened, taking over automatically and dismissing the healer with a curt nod. At the she-elf's startled expression, he attempted a grateful smile. The healer tactfully slipped out of sight, placing a bowl of herb-infused water at the side of the bed.

The Healing House seemed cold to Aragorn, yet given his proximity to his sick brother, he could feel the heat radiating off Elladan's body in disturbing waves. The elf's skin looked as cool and pale as ice, yet to the touch it burned.

"_Díheno nin, gwador," _he murmured into the quiet, his eyes tracing the pinched expression on Elladan's otherwise still face. "Would that our places were exchanged."

"Do not say such things."

Aragorn turned his head at the low and sullen tone. He half-expected Legolas to be standing in the doorway.

He did not expect to see Glorfindel.

The ranger's eyes widened a little. The elf-lord looked...haggard. A strange and alien appearance for one as lordly and regal as the famed Balrog-slayer. The usual aura of radiance that Glorfindel emitted seemed to have shrunk around him. His tall and imposing presence seemed more brooding and aloof.

"Elladan would not be heartened to hear you say such things." Glorfindel frowned a little.

Aragorn struggled to find something to say that would mitigate the guilt he saw mirrored in Glorfindel's eyes. He had precious few comforts for himself...what could he possibly say to bring hope to Glorfindel? And for Glorfindel to look so...defeated...

Aragorn clenched his jaw. Elbereth! Was Elladan's situation worse than the healer's had led him to believe?

"Will Elladan..." Aragorn trailed off. He cursed the knot in his throat.

Glorfindel's face softened at his grief and the elf-lord stepped forward into the room, his sigh carrying across the short distance.

"I do not know."

"That is not the answer I hoped for." Aragorn closed his eyes briefly, before glancing down at the tight bindings at Elladan's shoulder.

He felt Glorfindel's hand settle on his arm. He shrugged free of the touch and instead, set about dabbing the sweat from Elladan's brow. He could feel Glorfindel's gaze following his movements. When the elf-lord spoke, he felt something break in his chest.

"Do you want me to lie to you, Estel?"

Aragorn grit his teeth. He could feel the tears rising in his eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

"_Erestor_!"

The name boomed like thunder down the quiet aisles of the library, rattling the shelves and causing startled scribes to jerk their heads up in alarm.

Erestor froze half-way between reaching for a book and replacing his quill. Spread awkwardly across his desk, he almost flushed at his ungraceful pose. That is, until he heard the thunderous strides of his Lord closing the distance fast. His face paled rapidly.

But then, had he not expected this?

Replacing the quill with measured calm, Erestor took a deep breath before slowly rising to his feet and placing the book aside. He smoothed his long fingers over the cover, waiting for the inevitable moment that Elrond would round the next corner like a black cloud, breaking a hail of fury upon his head.

He did not have to wait long.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, Elrond was already standing before him across the desk, his face a picture of barely contained rage.

Thankfully, Erestor had nestled himself in the deepest recesses of the library, ensconced comfortably in the shadows of looming shelves which swelled in the candlelight. Although Elrond's angry shout had carried throughout the labyrinth of aisles, he knew their voices would be muffled by the many rows of books and the high, arched walls.

A small blessing.

Even given this privacy, Erestor felt horribly exposed when he gazed across into those dark, fuming eyes. Elrond's words came out surprisingly soft, which belied the hard look that accompanied them.

"Sweet Elbereth, Erestor...how _could_ you?"

Erestor held his Lord's gaze, refusing to shrink back. Elrond cocked his head, incredulous it would seem at his friend's muteness.

The silence could not last.

Erestor cleared his throat, allowing his eyes to finally shift away as he gathered his words.

"I could not deny her this wish."

"Yet you would defy mine!"

"That was never my intention." Erestor raised his eyes, beseeching Elrond with his torn expression. "You must believe that, if you believe nothing else that I have to say, understandably – at least believe that."

Elrond's jaw worked silently for a moment and his high brow creased with a mixture of anger and sorrow. He looked as torn as Erestor felt. A strange understanding came from their shared anguish.

Elrond turned with a low curse, his back rigid, as if he fought to hold some great weight. Erestor could almost see it, sitting on him like some ungodly burden.

"Shall I have no grief left with which to hurt from this betrayal?"

That hurt – more for the weariness in Elrond's voice.

"Elrond please," Erestor sighed, rounding his desk to step forward. "It wounds me deeper than you know to-"

"Erestor!" Elrond rounded on him, his expression stern and set. "Who can I trust if I cannot trust you?"

Erestor blinked. "Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?"

The humourless laugh that whispered from Elrond's lips sounded empty and tired. "Until now, you mean?"

Erestor studied Erlond's eyes and found no malice in their deep and ageless depths. Only a brimming sorrow and desperation. Erestor knew he could not alleviate either.

"She would have gone either way, Elrond."

Elrond frowned. "Is that your excuse?"

"Of course not, _meldir_. _Law_. There is no excuse. For that, I am truly sorry."

"Would that I did not hold you in such high regard," Elrond murmured, turning his face toward the shadows so that the candlelight could not catch the shifting emotions on his face. "For I would have mourned the loss of a dear friendship had it been any other than you, who had let her go."

Erestor gripped Elrond's shoulder. "I ensured she was escorted and protected. I took every precaution."

"Is that meant to comfort me, Erestor?" The pain in Elrond's eyes struck Erestor like a blow. "Is it my lot in life to feel helpless and at the mercy of the Valar as far as my family are concerned? Must I have foresight that grants me awareness and insight into the lives of others, but those I hold closest to my heart? Is this my curse?"

"No, my Lord." Erestor dropped his hand and shook his head. "You are many things, but you are neither cursed nor helpless. You are a father and it is the lot of all fathers to worry for their children."

"Perhaps," Elrond murmured, turning to glance out the large windows that stood just behind the large desk Erestor had stationed himself at. The sky was dark and starless.

"Do you know what else breaks my heart at the thought of Arwen riding out to Elladan?" Elrond's voice was as defeated as Erestor had ever heard it.

"What is that, my Lord?"

Elrond's voice hitched with the strain of tears. "The knowledge that it should be me."

* * *

_**TBC. - Will endeavour to update sooner! Please see below!**_

_**Sindarin Elvish Translations**_

_Saes –_ please  
_Pen-neth – _Young one  
Elrohir, _saes_! _Daro ha! Im henio, gwador…dan hen_ _ú-innas tulu _Elladan – Elrohir, please! Stop this! I understand, brother…but this will not help Elladan  
_Saes, gwador – _please, brother  
_Díheno nin, gwador – _Forgive me, brother  
_gwanûn - _twins_  
saes – _please  
_law – _no

_**Reviewer Responses: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, You Beautiful People!! I am so sorry this is late – the past year has been absolutely hectic, but I've come out of it as a Graduate! I finally graduate on the 25**__**th**__** of July! Wooo hooo! Education is over and the book-writing begins! My eternal thanks and unending apologies.**_

**Viresse – **Hellooo, luv! How are you!? THANK YOU so much for your review and your email! Gods but I'm _**so sorry**_ this chapter was, surprise, surprise, **LATE**! However, it's always great to see that despite my tardy updates, great readers such as yourself are still enjoying this story, as fractured as it becomes by my lateness! I'm glad you enjoy the way the characters are written – they aren't quite as whimsical as Tolkien would have them I'm afraid :S but oh well! Please _forgive_ my late update! I hope you continue to enjoy this, meldir! Best wishes and many thanks to you.

**Ghemstone – **Mellon nin!! I am in fear of my life now, lest I do not ease the pain of your beloved Elladan…yet, I know secretly the little sadist in you wants me to make him suffer – bwahahaha! Of course, only so that one such as your good self might nurse said suffering elf back to health again. Think about it. Isn't it a delicious idea? Hehe. Ok, enough of my utter filth. Onto the more pressing things! Such as THANK YOU!! You never fail to make me smile with your insightful and encouraging reviews. It makes it all worth it, meldir! My gods I am so relieved that you didn't want to kill Arwen. I've always thought she'd be so difficult to write and if I'm honest, she wasn't the easiest character to attempt to write with – but if you are enjoying her characterisation in this then I am deeply relieved and thrilled! You are a star, Ghem and you always, always, _**always**_ manage to make me feel better as writer every time I read your reviews. THANK YOU. Truly. And I'm so sorry for having been so remiss with this story. I'm wishing you the best, my friend! I hope you enjoyed this chapter – especially Elladan! Hehe. Very best wishes to you, meldir! XxX

**Sara** – Greetings, meldir! Thank you for your review! Glad that the story kept you engaged in some good ol' procrastination! Lol. Sorry for lllaaattee update! Thanks so much again!

**Calenlass Greenleaf1 **– Bless your elven soul! Thank you for your high words and encouragement! I hope that you continue to enjoy this story as it comes along – as always, the intention to finish it never leaves me! Will try to be more consistent with the instalments! Thanks for your patience and for taking the time to leave me a review – it is most deeply appreciated!

**Kitty – **So sorry to have kept you waiting! Thank you kindly for your review! Ah yes, what's in store for Elladan and Legolas? Reckon I should be really nasty and make them suffer a bit more? Lol. Hope you continue to bear with me, Kitty! Thanks so much!

**Inthisdarcness – **_Mae govannen, mellon nin_! Aah! Many _many_ apologies! But many _many_ thanks also! I'm afraid that I have managed once again to be ridiculously late in updating! Don't you think they should make pills for this, Tiana? Valar bless you, but you're a star for sticking with me! _Hannon le, meldir, _for your patience, kind praise and support!! I hope you are well!?

**IMTrinity – **Greeeetings! How are you!? Goodness, I know, I should some kind of award for my unfailing ability to drag out the updates – what do you think? Do I warrant a first place or do I have to wait at least another whole year before updating? LOL! So sorry to have made you wait!! Thanks sooooo much for reviewing! And for your understanding. I have added more Legolas and Aragorn in this chapter, especially for you meldir! Hannon le, always for your kind words!

**Purpleskies – **Hi there Purpleskies! What a lovely name you've got there! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story and leave me a review. I'm most grateful for your thoughts and encouragement. A big apology to you also, for being such an awfully late updater! Many thanks and hope you have enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy those yet to come!

_**Many, many, many thanks to all of you! And any other readers who stopped by!**_

**_Silver Thorne _**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **__I own only the characters I make up and the fanfic plot; the rest belongs to Tolkien!_

_**(Break To Deliverance © Silver Thorne)**_

_**Rating:**_

_R – to be safe._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring._

* * *

**A/N: **_**Another ATROCIOUS delay, which I am awfully sorry about, but alas, my focus has been too divided to focus on updating this story. I will endeavour to complete it! Many thanks for your patience and perseverance if you're still reading. I know its short, but its all I can manage at the moment.**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS ONCE AGAIN DEDICATED TO "VIRESSE" **_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
**

_Nothing moved in the depths of her sapphire eyes. They were frozen, glazed by a detached apathy which blanketed the warmth that used to reside there. The light had left her heart._

"_Naneth?" Elladan's voice sounded strained, even to his own ears. _

_She did not respond to him, much less acknowledge his presence._

"_Mother," he repeated, louder this time, his melodic voice falling to a rasp._

_Nothing. _

_His throat tightened. His mind screamed 'Look at me. Please look at me.' _

_She did not. The silence yawned between them – weighted with everything unspoken. He stepped around the large chair she remained seated upon, gazing unseeingly out across the golden-lit vale of Rivendell. But he knew those haunted eyes saw nothing of the beauty he so wished she would speak of again._

"_Will you not speak to me?" he asked softly, his grey eyes searching the world below. To look into her eyes would have ripped the tears from his own – he hadn't cried yet. He wasn't sure he could allow himself to._

"_Arwen and Elrohir miss you." Elladan closed his eyes. 'I miss you' his mind added, but he could not work out the words. "They need you, mother."_

"_Leave me." Her voice was touched by frost, subtle but cold. _

_Elladan turned at that, his sable hair shifting as he dropped to kneel before her, his grey eyes searching the hard, hollowed plains of her gaunt face. _

"_You are home, Naneth. Home...Do not turn us away."_

_Yet Celebrian said nothing, even as her son's eyes implored her, his tear-struck grey orbs communicating more than words ever could. When she finally deigned to drop her eyes from their haunted surveying of the valley, they settled on Elladan's face. His breath caught sharply._

"_Leave me, Elladan. Leave me in peace."_

* * *

"Don't leave me, Elladan."

The words fell as a whisper in the quiet of the Healing House. Elrohir's slender fingers raised to brush away damp strands of sable from his brother's neck before dabbing a cool compress to the sweat-slick brow.

"Open your eyes," the younger twin urged in a gentle murmur. "_Saes..._Do not go so far away, brother."

He watched his older twin's lashes flicker a little and hope surged in his gut, only to leave him deflated and breathless with disappointment when those eyes failed to open. Silence fell again, broken only by the dangerously low rattle of Elladan's breathing as he fought for a life that was slipping away.

_No. He is going to live. _Elrohir's mind hissed, struggling to rekindle the floundering hope in his heart. So lost was he in the battle against his quailing faith and his desperate need to believe, that he missed the soft creak of the door as it was opened. He didn't even turn his head until he marked the flicker of candlelight glinting off golden hair.

Raising his tear-struck grey eyes to the approaching figure, he could not keep the surprise from his face.

"Legolas," he managed to shape the name, his voice a rasp. He had expected Glorfindel.

The other elf blinked slowly in response to his name, but the pastel blue eyes of Mirkwood's prince were fixed on Elladan, staring with a kind of engrossed and morbid intensity.

Quite against the grain of reason, Elrohir found himself bristling, a protective and instinctive urge that had him rising from his seat, his pale hand falling to Elladan's arm gently. His gaze remained trained on Legolas, as if expecting some ill-intentioned action from the archer.

Legolas must have sensed the venom in the grey eyes, for the prince slanted his blue orbs up from the prone twin and met Elrohir's gaze head-on. It was not about a battle of wills, but Elrohir could not break the steel from his glare and Legolas had no defence against it in his confusion.

Elrohir watched the prince's sapphire eyes widen briefly before they pinched somewhat defensively.

"Do not look at me that way, Elrohir," Legolas murmured, but his tone was not beseeching, nor was it commanding – perhaps it fell somewhere between the two.

"Then do not cast your pitying gaze upon my brother thusly, much less grace us with your presence, which comes too late." Elrohir's voice was as hard as his eyes. "Leave."

"_Baw_," Legolas replied, but the word held no anger.

"Nay?" Elrohir's jaw tightened and he had to shift his hand from Elladan's arm lest he accidently grip his brother in his bridled state. "You are arrogant, Thranduilion."

He watched Legolas' eyes shutter slightly and that pale jaw raised in what could have been a notch of pride or an attempt at preserving some measure of composure. Elrohir cared little and he turned his aggressive bearing more fully toward the prince.

"I care not for the ceremony of being a guest in your wretched home, I will evict you myself." His words carried the threat of his motions as he took a dangerous step away from his brother's bedside towards the elven prince.

Legolas held his ground, his shuttered gaze lifting to settle his eyes on Elrohir. What the twin found swimming in those sapphire depths knocked some of the rage from his face, but not all of it. Legolas' eyes cradled the shadows of something desperately lost – like a child struggling to understand its own grief.

Elrohir's throat tightened and an angry hurt pushed more tears into his grey eyes.

"How dare you bring your grief here, Legolas. How _dare_ you."

"That is not why I have come, Elrohir."

"I care not for why you have come, I demand that you leave."

"I will not leave."

"Then I shall make you," Elrohir growled, his voice gaining that same dangerous edge.

A sharp movement brought him around the bed, the staggering pain in his ankle forgotten in his mounting rage. But Legolas did not move. He stood rooted, unyielding even when Elrohir drew up short, so close to him the twin's angry breaths stirred his golden strands.

"Your ill-fate is infectious, _prince,_ and your presence is unwelcome!" Elrohir all but spat, his eyes burning with tears and anger. "Elbereth! But I ought to throttle you for your assuming arrogance and your fortified hate against us! When all we wanted was to protect and heal you! You have brought more suffering in the wake of your own and I no longer have the patience for it - or you!"

Legolas' lashes flickered at these words, as if he fought to keep his eyes open, but he did and he took the brunt of the cutting words with barely a shift in his expression. The stoic mien of the archer as like dry kindling to the fire of Elrohir's anger and animated by this fury his fingers snapped into fists. He cracked a careening blow to the prince's proud jaw.

Legolas took the hit without a wince, his head snapping to the side in a violent jerk.

Elrohir was not finished.

His pale fingers flew to latch murderously at the pale throat and he shoved forward with a broken cry, slamming the archer against the stone walls of the Healing House. To the twin's ire, Legolas offered no resistance.

"Valar curse you!" Elrohir cried, his fingers like a vice around Legolas' throat and in his rage, he failed to notice that the prince made no move to defend, leaving himself open for the second hand that fisted in the front of his tunic. "Curse you!"

"_Elrohir_..." Legolas choked out around the grip at his throat, so soft Elrohir didn't hear him.

"My brother is dying!" Elrohir roared, ignoring the sound of rushed footsteps beyond the doors. "He is slipping away before my eyes and you dare to bring your grief here!"

He dropped his hand from Legolas' throat, transferring his grip to another balled snare in the archer's tunic. Then he smacked the blond-haired elf back against the walls with a vicious slam, leaning in until their eyes locked in a desolate fusion. Tear-struck grey on moist blue.

"My brother is dying!" Elrohir roared again. And then he froze. His eyes flaring wide in the realisation that he had voiced and confirmed that crippling fear eating away at his heart.

_My brother is dying._

Elrohir felt something inside of him shatter and the pain buckled his knees, knocked the air from his lungs and had him dropping to a broken kneel at Legolas' feet. Tears pushed past the guard of his lashes, the bitter truth crushing him mercilessly.

_Elladan is dying. He's leaving me. I have failed him. Dying. Dying._

He did not hear Legolas' words to the guards that burst in. He only knew that sound was wrenching from his own throat, a strangled keening. Was that truly him creaking and rending at the hinges? Trying to hold back the pain pushing up?

In the onslaught of grief Elrohir wasn't sure whether he was still gripping Legolas, only that hands were settled on his shoulders, squeezing gently – then smoothing against the back of his head. He could not gain perspective or respite from the world crumbling around him, but the only thing that did not fall away was the presence that remained beside him.

"Leave...me..." Elrohir choked out, his fingers carving through his obsidian hair as he gripped his skull. "Leave me!"

The twin vaguely discerned a rustle of movement and the shift of air as the presence stepped away from him. But rather than leave him in the void of this grief, he felt a warmth settle at his side and an arm vine around his shoulders, tugging him into an embrace that was not fragile or hesitant, but neither harsh nor suffocating. It was that balance of strength and gentleness that once, long before this nightmare had begun, they had always associated with...

_Legolas._

"Do not ask me to leave you, _mellon-nin_." Legolas murmured. "I won't."

* * *

The cavernous halls of Mirkwood's labyrinth-like design swallowed even the most abrasive of noise, distorting sound and muffling the sharp angry scrape of steel.

Sparks danced off the edge of Aragorn's sword with each vicious stroke of flint across the blade. The edge was a veritable razor. But it wasn't enough. The ranger continued to jerk his wrist in short, angry motions, barely focusing on the purpose of his task, absorbed more in the distraction it provided.

Or at least, he kept hoping that at any minute his mind might tunnel its focus onto what he was doing. That at any minute, the vision of Elladan's ashen features would mercifully shift. But the phantom image haunted him. He could not banish it.

The flint scattered across the floor.

Aragorn stared after the hurled stone, but made no move to retrieve it. His storm-blue eyes stared unseeingly, burning with frustrated tears that would not fall.

_I will not grieve for you. Because I will not lose you. I cannot. _

The attempt at mental reassurance was as hollow as the hope slowly caving in his heart, leaving it empty and aching for some kind of faith that in the past, Elladan had been the one to provide.

Aragorn felt his fingers tightening on the hilt of his sword, a bitter tang of salt threatening to spill from him. His mind twisted in on itself, desperately searching for this futile hope that Elladan had made him promise to never lose.

A memory catapulted to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

_Six years old. The darkness absolute – except for the occasional tear of lightning across the skies and the answering growl of thunder._

"_Why is it so loud?" Aragorn muttered from beneath a pile of furs, buried in a vain attempt at escape from the aggressive elements. _

_A slender palm settled on his small head, a thumb tapping lightly. _

"_Tis' just an age old dispute between brothers. It will pass." Elladan's melodic voice carried soothingly. _

"_Brothers?" Aragorn tugged the furs down to glance across at the eldest twin, who sat with his back to the wall of the cave they'd found shelter in._

"_Aye, brothers. Lightning and thunder. And just like brothers, they sometimes cannot agree. So they argue for a time but settle into quiet when the storm passes."_

"_What if it doesn't pass? What if it lasts 'forever'," Aragorn frowned, drawing out the 'forever' in an exaggerated whine._

_Elladan's hand squeezed his head gently. "Nay, little brother. All storms pass."_

"_But this one might last forever!"_

"_Well, you had best hope it doesn't, Estel."_

"_But you said it wouldn't!"_

"_It will not," Elladan quirked his lip, glancing down and across at the small face peering up at him. "But I can see that you are not sure whether to believe me. So, let me 'know' that it will pass...and I shall let you 'hope' that it will pass."_

_Aragorn's brow furrowed in child-like confusion, his nose wrinkling to add to the amusing image that had Elladan chuckling softly._

"_That's silly, gwador!"_

"_Hope is never silly. Why do you think we call you 'Estel'?" Elladan's dark lashes shuttered slightly, his expression concealed by shadow as he paused for a moment. "...Hope is sometimes more important than knowing..."_

_Aragorn cocked his head, twisting himself into a tangle as he attempted to understand the look on his brother's face. _

"_Are you sad, brother?"_

_Elladan blinked slowly. "No."_

"_You sound sad."_

"_...Perhaps I think you are luckier than I, Estel."_

_Aragorn shuffled closer, brushing aside the hand on his head. "Why?"_

"_Because sometimes, I would rather hope, than 'know'."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I..." the elf trailed off quietly, his voice falling into a soft exhale that he tapered into a weak chuckle, returning his hand to tug the furs up over Aragorn's head. "You should be sleeping, Estel."_

"_El'daaaaan!" Aragorn scowled, attempting to resurface from the tangle of furs._

"_Ah, and now we shall be as thunder and lightning arguing, little brother!" Elladan laughed, easily foiling any attempt the small boy made to free himself. "And since you are being so terribly loud about it, you shall be thunder."_

"_I don't want to be thunder!"_

"_Well then what shall you be called O' noisy one?"_

_Scrambling free from the furry imprisonment, his hair a dishevelled mop atop his grinning little face, Aragorn stared up with innocent conviction burning in his eyes._

"_I am Estel! I am Hope!"_

_Elladan paused, stared quietly at the young boy with his ageless eyes. _

_Then he smiled._

* * *

Aragorn knew he was crying as the memory faded away.

He could feel the sore drip of tears streaking down the hollows of his cheeks. He could hear his blade clatter nosily to the ground as it slipped from his grip. He could taste the saline bitterness of sorrow.

He could feel, hear and taste all this. But he could not feel hope. His chest ached from its absence.

_I am going to lose him. Another I love. Gone. Stolen._

_No._

_NO._

His shoulders tensed into a rigid square that would not yield. His entire body fortified itself against the fear rising up ominously. The world narrowed down the acute feeling of knowing. Knowing. The sharpness of it as brutal as the blade discarded on the ground.

_I am going to lose him too...._

Everything about this horrible 'knowing' was sharp, cruel and cutting. Lacerating his futile attempts to keep his mind from the dangerous territory of accusation, self-blame and a multitude of other reactions that indicated that he was giving up.

_Valar I've failed him....I've failed him...._

The knowing left him cold.

And then warmth cupped his jaw.

Delicate fingers traced the tortured crease of his brow, smoothing out the lines.

Thumbs swept across the wet blanket of his lashes and a soft voice dropped its soothing feminine tones at his ear, rising above the sound of his ragged breaths, easing the pain crippling his chest.

"_Garo amdir, Aragorn_..._garo amdir..._and if you cannot find it, I shall give you mine."

Aragorn's lashes lifted, his tear-struck eyes making out the soft luminance that highlighted the elegant features that had captivated him even as a child.

"_Undomiel_..." he whispered hoarsely.

And with the same gentle grace that Elladan had shown in that memory from years ago, he watched as Arwen paused, stared quietly with the same timeless eyes as her brother....and smiled.

* * *

**~Sindarin Elvish Translations~**

_Baw- _No

_Saes – _Please

_Mellon nin – _my friend

_Garo amdir, Aragorn...garo amdir_... – Have hope, Aragorn...have hope...

_Undomiel_ – _Evenstar_

_**TBC.**_

_**Another massive apology for this story's delay – but a monumental thanks to anyone who takes time out of their day to read this latest instalment. If there is still interest in this fic, I will indeed endeavour to finish it. **_

_**Warmest wishes to all and a Merry Christmas!**_

_**SilverThorne **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **__I own only the characters I make up and the fanfic plot; the rest belongs to Tolkien!_

_**(Break To Deliverance © Silver Thorne)**_

_**Rating:**_

_R – to be safe._

_Note: all takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring._

* * *

**A/N: **_**To those of you who so kindly reviewed the last chapter – thank you SO much for your lovely feedback and for taking the time to let me know your thoughts. For any others reading, many thanks for your interest in this story.**_

**

* * *

****CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
**

_It was growing quiet where he was. Not the heavy, oppressive kind of silence that often accompanied something foul or foreboding. But a gentle eclipse of sound by something hushed and whole. _

_An embracing stillness, falling so softly around him. _

_It felt comforting somehow. Like a long lost touch of serenity he hadn't known he'd needed._

"_You don't belong here child."_

_Elladan turned his head slightly, trying to distinguish from whence the voice had come. It sounded familiar. He knew the gentle tones but could not place them._

"_Where are you?"_

"_Here, child."_

_The world did not quite have formation where he was. It seemed like an ebb and swell of light rather than definition._

_Like floating on mist – but it felt warm, safe._

"_I have not been a child…for many years," he replied softly, almost wearily. _

"_Time is both kind and cruel to us."_

"_Us?" Elladan felt a whisper against his cheek. It was an odd feeling, but not unwelcome. _

"_You are drifting, Elladan. So far away from where you need to be."_

_This caused an odd ripple around the bubble of quiet that cocooned him. For a moment, he could have sworn the light pulsing around him was dimming._

"_Where am I?"_

"_The in-between, child."_

"_I am not a child." His voice carried an edge, but he could not find it in his heart to be angry. This weightless state was too relaxing, too enchanting – and he was lulled by the promise of peace._

"_Yet you cling to this promise of comfort like an elfling, so very in need of this peace."_

_This got his attention. The light around him pulsed once, like a heartbeat suddenly jolted._

"_Where am I?" he asked again, his senses struggling to resurface from their nigh-slumber._

"_You are drifting, Elladan."_

"_Drifting?"_

"_Aye. Drifting towards the Great Halls of Mandos."_

_Suddenly the light felt abrasive. The previous warmth contradicting the odd sliver of cold that lanced his heart. _

"_Mandos?" _

_No. no. no._

"_Yes, sweet child. You are dying."_

* * *

None could ever say they remembered death.

It was somewhat of an oxymoron, to even attempt to make sense of the thought. At least, it was to anyone but Glorfindel.

_I remember._

The elven Lord closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. This subtle shift caused his frame to lock with frustration. Beneath his stoic calm, tension clawed inside him like a beast, wanting to howl its defiance against the feeble battle that he could not fight for Elladan.

_But I want to. Yet would I even know how?_

After all, he had not fought against the passage of his own death in those crucial moments. Instead, so many years ago, he had gone into that welcoming peace with a sigh on his breath, desperate for the reprieve. He had died, knowing he'd gone taking a demon of shadow and flame with him.

He had wanted it all to end.

The Balrog had been less painful to face than the heart-wrenching agony of witnessing the Fall of Gondolin - but in those final moments, there was some sense of barely achieved justice. He had gone without a struggle into the arms of his demise, believing it was right to do so.

He remembered so clearly. The light had faded slowly from his eyes as he'd watched the corpse of the Balrog buffeted by winds that would have tossed him like a ragdoll, had he not been caught under the beast's weight.

_So clearly._

It hadn't been a quick death, but neither had it been so agonising that he would have wished for it to be over a heartbeat sooner than it was. It had been fitting. It had been both punishment and absolution.

He was never certain what his rebirth was meant to be.

Eventually, after many years of a semi-state of isolation, he'd attached his resurrection to a purpose. A purpose that involved the protection of something as dear to him as Gondolin had been. Rivendell. Elrond. The twins.

_And just like Gondolin – I live to watch that which I love fall._

Yes. Once again, he found himself the victim of his own inability to protect what he had made it his purpose to defend.

_Elbereth damn me. _

He knew that guilt was a useless emotion – it seldom achieved anything. Yet he could not help but feel that same crippling twist in his core. How had he let it happen? Had he been so arrogant to assume that he was omnipotent? That his return had granted him some kind of entitled ability to deflect death not only from himself, but from those he kept in his presence?

_You fool. _His mind whispered bitterly._ What a great protector you have proved to be. Sweet Eru, was Celebrian not warning enough that you had grown arrogant? And now Elladan may be lost…_

Glorfindel shook his head against the thoughts and attempted to realign his focus with what Thranduil was saying. During the strategic debating of Mirkwood's Generals, he had lost his focus, his attention slipping into the clutches of that overpowering need to be at Elladan's side. But then Arwen had come.

_Trust her._

He did. Inexplicitly. Valar bless her indomitable spirit. She had crested the black mess of the situation like a star breaking through the darkness – her light instantly seeking those most in need of consolation. Consolation Glorfindel could not give, because even now, the ripples of the danger that had struck Elladan down were spreading. And he had to contain them before they churned into something more destructive. Angry minions or beasts such as orcs and spiders, though dangerous, were simple enough to engage with on the battlefield. They were uncomplicated creatures – servants of darkness.

_Humans, however._

Glorfindel's jaw twitched. This set before them an entirely different kind of conflict, one that could lead to political upheaval and open war of the kind that would attract attention beyond the borders of Mirkwood.

"If they believe that I will stand to tolerate their warmongering, they will be sorely disappointed!" Thranduil roared, his deep voice reverberating like a storm along the high walls of the cavernous hall. "I will not suffer to lose more of my people! These urchin mortals be damned!"

"I beseech you, my King," Silanor spoke softly, his calm, unwavering voice an attempt at balancing the ire in Thranduil's growl. "We must proceed carefully in this matter. A fist extended in place of an open palm might only lead to—"

"They are the ones who have brought war to my door, Silanor!" Thranduil's fist hammered against the broad table. It shook goblets and caused backs to straighten. "These mortals are the ones who have attacked our kin and caused grievous harm to the son of a Lord who's trust in our alliance is already tenuous at best!"

Glorfindel's pale eyes hardened slightly. "I would be hesitant to bark such claims, Thranduil, King. Especially when my Lord Elrond is not present to refute them."

"Do you deny it?" Thranduil's eyes were like ice, settling on Glorfindel with a kind of permeating chill.

But this cold glower did not touch the Balrog slayer – ineffective against Glorfindel's own commanding presence, strong enough to rival even one as dangerously volatile as Thranduil.

_When one has tasted death – a bad temper is but a trifling irritation._

"We are not here to discuss, much less debate, the state of affairs settled between our lands, are we?"

"Do not patronise me, Glorfindel." Thranduil rose from his seat slowly, dangerously. Glorfindel did not move. Apparently the threat wasn't worth rising to the challenge – which only irked Thranduil further. "Don't you _dare_ patronise me."

"Then do not give me cause to insult you with the tactic," Glorfindel returned smoothly. "You are diverting your attention to the trivial and ignoring the pivotal."

"And the Peredhil twins? They are merely trivial to you in all this?"

Silanor sighed softly, his gaze casting to the side in tandem with the other warrior elves gathered. Glorfindel, however, kept his eyes on Thranduil, his face giving nothing away. His voice, however, spoke volumes.

"If you are going to attack my heart, Thranduil, you will not enjoy my retaliation."

Silence.

"Mark my words and mark them well," Glorfindel continued, his voice never once raising, simply retaining its chilling calm. "As a past chief lieutenant of Gondolin and Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, I have seen my share of ruin and desolation…I have swallowed the bitter bile of blame and come to lose more than you can ever fathom… even my own life…only to have it restored to me, to perhaps repeat this cycle of cruel loss once again, should Elladan die." Glorfindel's eyes narrowed. "Do not insult or question my ties to a family I have come to consider my own, nor use them as a weapon against me when I am trying to safeguard your kingdom and assist your cause. It is not only a foul card to play, but a game you do _not_ wish to draw me into, I assure you. You. Will. Lose."

No one moved.

It was as if the hall itself were holding its breath – the air felt so cold and still it was ominous. But Glorfindel looked so calm. So _dangerously_ calm.

Thranduil felt the tight clench of his fists loosen and the hard, angular planes of his face started to lose their violent frost. Respect and anger warred inside him. All the while he stared quietly at Glorfindel, this elf Lord who challenged and conquered him without raising his body or his voice.

Just the words were enough. The truth in them was sharper than a weapon.

Sensing Thranduil's silence as the apt cue, Glorfindel blinked slowly, his melodic voice shifting a notch. "Now. These men are indeed calling war to your borders, Thranduil, King. Judging by the suffering and wrong they have endured by careless military tactics on your part, or the part of your Generals, they have every right to be angry. What is vital is that you take measures to contain the damage and do what is possible to mend the situation, before their open wounds fester into something poisonous and irreversibly lethal."

Thranduil's rigid body did not relent, but his voice softened. "You are suggesting containment – does that imply defence or offense on the part of my people? These mortals hardly strike me as being willing to consider negotiation."

Glorfindel hummed. "Right now, that is accurate – however, we _do _happen to have a small measure of leverage."

Silanor glanced up, his eyes swinging to Glorfindel. "You are referring to the three prisoners being detained?"

Glorfindel nodded. Thranduil barely resisted the urge to snort.

"You are suggesting a caterwauling woman and two brutish villagers as leverage?"

"These mortals offer a chance you should be willing to take," Glorfindel arched a golden brow. "Considering your lack of amiable options right now, I should think it was inevitable."

Thranduil lowered his formidable frame back into the cushioned embrace of his chair, ring encrusted fingers falling to the surface of the table to press against the cold stone. A long, frustrated breath whistled through his nose.

"Curse them…" he growled, but there was less anger in his voice now.

"You have a common goal beneath this animosity, Thranduil. That of peace." Glorfindel searched the elf King's face for disgust, but fortunately found nothing that suggested he was wrong. But it was better to be certain with one as potentially explosive as Thranduil. "Am I correct?"

"It was never my intention to cause these people grief." Thranduil drew a steady breath. "But if they are not willing to negotiate, it does not matter what our common goal ultimately is. We stand divided. Sometimes, things are not as simple as 'making amends' – some things are irreversible."

"It does not have to be that way."

"I wish I shared your confidence."

"Thranduil," Glorfindel shook his head, his brow touched by a faint furrow. "You cannot approach this believing that you will not succeed. You must do it with conviction. If you don't, you leave yourself open for them to accuse you as being a hypocrite and furthermore, you stand to insult the only common ground you _do _have with these people – the desire for this warring to end before it can start."

"It has already started!" Thranduil snapped.

"Nay, King." Glorfindel smiled grimly. "It hasn't even begun."

"Eru!" The king spat, his hand almost upturning a goblet. "As if we do not have enough darkness to cast out – now I must contend with men's callous call for blood!"

"Their families were slaughtered," Silanor frowned. "What do you expect?"

Thranduil's icy gaze slid sharply to his councillor. "Whose side are you on, Silanor?"

Glorfindel's eyes twitched with annoyance. "This is not about taking sides or closing ranks. Use your logic instead of your temper."

"I would warn you to watch yourself, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel glared back.

"My Lord, may I speak?" one of Thranduil's Generals spoke up.

"Do so."

"My King, I would suggest that we do not divide our attention. Perhaps our efforts are wasted on negotiations and better spent eradicating the cause of both the humans' troubles and our own. We should focus the brunt of our attention on destroying orcs and burning spider nests."

Before Glorfindel could interject, Silanor beat him to it. "If you ignore these people, they will not remain silent. They will only grow louder and angrier."

The General cast Silanor a withering glance. "So says you, councillor, who have never hefted a blade. Tch! They are like children. If ignored, they will eventually parch their throats and be silent."

"If you will not listen to them, then they will go to someone who _will_," Silanor insisted, then frowned, his eyes turning back to Thranduil. "It would involve other nations and cause suspicion to fall on Mirkwood."

"And on Rivendell," Glorfindel added quietly, earning him Thranduil's reluctant attention. "For make no mistake, Imladris is bound to respond to your call for aid in times of war…and when we answer to your summons and honour our alliance, where then does that lead us? To a battlefield where neither will gain, only lose. _That _war will further breed hatred amongst the First Born and the humans. That kind of hatred cannot be wiped away – it will just continue to breed, feeding off mistrust and blood feuds. This cannot be allowed. Not now, not when Arda is vulnerable to a greater threat."

Thranduil closed his eyes. "Sauron." He surmised.

Glorfindel nodded. "He will make a move if the other races are at war with each other. He will move swiftly and mercilessly and then we shall _all _becast into a chaos none of us can hope to control or conquer."

Thranduil opened his eyes, his gaze settling on Glorfindel's. There was no longer anger in his eyes. Glorfindel offered a faint smile, but his gaze remained grim.

"We need to be united, Thranduil. You need to make peace with these people."

A long pause punctuated the moment before Thranduil spoke.

"Then bring me Aragorn."

* * *

Dawn was but a few hours away. No easy thing to decipher in a land as shrouded in shadow as Mirkwood. The trees towered high, seeking light that seldom came. Once, it had been different – light had dappled the grounds, animals had traipsed the forests free and the breeze that drifted between the boughs had been soft and inviting.

But now the air was cold. Hard. Legolas watched his breath mist away on the frosty draught. He'd never wanted to feel sunlight more in his life. It was little wonder he had so often sought escape in Imladris.

_It seems that I am talented at running away._ He shifted a hand to his brow, letting his thumb rub circles at his temple.

Elrohir was sleeping now. If one could call it such. The raven-haired elf had finally reached his limit and it had not taken much to settle him. Exhaustion was the most potent drug and Elrohir had possessed neither the heart nor the will to fight it. Legolas glanced over his shoulder at the doors leading into the twin's guest quarters.

Legolas had dismissed the elven guard ordered to keep watch over Elrohir. The prince saw no reason to waste resources when he had no intention of leaving his friend. True to his intention, he had remained by Elrohir's side for a few hours before he'd stepped outside to seek stars he knew he wouldn't find.

Not that it mattered. The brightest one had already crested the night.

_Undomiel._

Legolas closed his eyes. Of all the cards for fate to play, it was an unexpected blessing. He'd not seen Arwen for a time – but the instant their eyes had met, age-old warmth had reached her expression, despite the grief no doubt gnawing at her soul to find Elladan slipping away from them. Legolas had found himself unable to stay long under the weight of her knowing gaze. But by virtue of her presence, Elrohir had managed to pull himself from the borders of his despair. Legolas had led him away by Arwen's request and now he found himself desiring to retrace his steps back to the healing house.

_Elladan...meldir... _

Legolas braced his back to the side of the large aperture carved into the walls of the corridor – these large orifices served as makeshift windows, allowing for some much needed ventilation to keep his father's kingdom from complete suffocation. It was the best they could do, given the way they had become forced to live.

_Prisoners in our own home. _

Legolas released a soft breath, his eyes turning back down along the tunnelling hallway, the darkness kept at bay by torches. His gaze sharpened slightly upon the discernable scuff of footsteps. A distorted shadow stretched along the walls, heralding the approach of a cloaked figure.

Legolas felt bile twist at the base of his throat. The memory of his dead tormentor briefly eclipsing his senses before the image was banished by familiar eyes.

Legolas tensed slightly. "Aragorn."

"Prince." Aragorn returned, but his voice was neither curt nor cruel, just tired.

Legolas retained his slant against the wall, watching Aragorn through the stir of his golden strands. "You have come to see Elrohir?"

"Aye," the ranger murmured, his eyes shifting to the closed doors. Legolas followed his gaze.

"He is sleeping." Aragorn surmised.

"Yes," Legolas inclined his head.

Aragorn released a slow, rattling breath and turned to lean against the adjacent side of the aperture. Legolas resisted the urge to look sidelong at the man, but eventually stole a glance. He could tell from the haggard expression on Aragorn's face that the ranger had not slept.

"You should be resting." He hadn't meant to say it, but the words fled his lips before he could realise he'd spoken.

Aragorn's mouth twitched weakly. "There are many things I should be doing. Right now, I wish to be here."

Legolas turned his gaze back towards the large doors. The silence standing between them had lost its sense of oppression. Now, it was almost sorrowful. Legolas tightened his jaw, trying to steel his heart against it. He could not afford those vulnerable thoughts to start gouging holes into parts of him he needed to keep steady.

"You do not have to stand out here, Aragorn," Legolas gestured toward the door with a tip of his head. "You may go inside if you wish."

He received no reply to this. Instead, Aragorn merely shifted his weight, braced his shoulder and extracted his pipe. Soon a thin trail of smoke turned lazy spirals in the dark, the orange embers casting faint blushes of light against Aragorn's face.

Legolas watched the smoke drift. He said nothing more. That sorrowful quiet descended again. For a long moment they held it. Neither saying a word. Until Aragorn eventually closed his eyes, leaned his head back and sighed.

"I need him to live."

Legolas pursed his lips. "I know."

"If I lose one of them. I lose them both."

"I know."

"If that happens, I will leave Imladris."

Legolas turned his head slightly, his sapphire eyes narrowing in question. Aragorn simply kept his eyes closed with his head tipped back, the end of the pipe brushing his lips.

"And what of Lord Elrond?" Legolas pressed, finding it hard to imagine Aragorn callously walking away from his surrogate father.

"I would be another twist to the knife in his heart. I will not bring him more grief."

Legolas grit his teeth, but stopped himself. He would be the most foolish of hypocrites to attempt to lecture Aragorn on such things. Not only that, but it would open up a gateway between them – one that opened out onto that raw territory still littered with hurt and misunderstandings. He had no intention of facing that just yet.

Pushing down the discomfort in his chest, Legolas shook his head slightly. "Where would you go?"

"To the Dúnedain," Aragorn murmured, smoke chasing from his lips. "To wherever they might ride."

Legolas barely marshalled his expression – the faintest pinch at his brow giving him away. Then he smoothed it out, his eyes closing as if this might shield what was playing in his gaze.

"Your brother is strong, Aragorn. He will not slip away without a fight."

"I once believed that."

Legolas' eyes slipped open. "Once?"

Aragorn swallowed roughly, his thumb brushing along the pipe he pressed to his lips. "He has been too strong, for too long. I could not see it before, so entrenched in my own frustration. I could not see…"

Legolas frowned, his eyes searching Aragorn's profile for some kind of elucidation to these words. "See?"

Aragorn shook his head. "See that his own strength was killing him. That he traded his peace, for ours…all these years…and I was blind to it…"

Legolas turned, his body moving of its own accord. He faced Aragorn more directly, sapphire eyes still pinched with confusion. "Aragorn…"

"And now when it is finally clear to me…it may be too late for me to make amends." Aragorn's eyes clenched shut. "Elbereth…why…why is it that I am always _too late_?"

Legolas felt that pain in his chest tighten.

He found himself held rigid, not knowing how to respond to such words, but instinctively wanting to respond to the grief. It was a part of him he had deadened to a nigh state of apathy, slowly stirring back to life, struggling to pull from the winters of its own quailing grief to offer some meagre attempt at reassurance. He had stopped believing that he could feel such a thing. Yet it was there. A dim, broken light still glimmering in the shadows he'd been lost in for months.

_I may have lost myself. But I will not allow him to descend into that darkness, with all else that has fallen or may yet come to fall._

Legolas made to shift away from the aperture, his body already turning towards Aragorn. His pale fingers unfurled and his hand rose, reaching for the man's shoulder – then a voice called down the hallways.

"Aragorn!"

Legolas dropped his hand before Aragorn could open his eyes. By the time the ranger turned his head toward the approaching guard, Legolas had returned to his stoic stand by the aperture, sapphire eyes hard and guarded with an armoured cold closing off his expression.

"_Man sa_?" Aragorn asked, clearing his throat.

"You must come at once."

Aragorn's brows arched in surprise and he lowered the pipe from his lips. Legolas' eyes flicked to the guard, an unspoken order for an explanation.

The guard bowed his head to Legolas but directed his words to Aragorn.

"The King summons you."

* * *

**~Sindarin Elvish Translations~**

_Man sa? – What is it?_

_**TBC.**_

_**Many thanks again to all Reviewers and Readers. Reviewers - you guys make my day, thank you so much!**_

_**SilverThorne **_


End file.
